Walking Dead Hook-Ups
by Buster's Jezebel
Summary: Walking Dead hook-ups of your choice. ***THIS CONTAINS EXPLICIT SMUT*** NO HOOK-UP IS OFF LIMITS, but characters will be legal age. I've no ownership of TWD. Check chapter 11 for listing of Hook-Ups still to be completed.
1. Vinegar Soul - Daryl & Maggie

**I clam no ownership of the Walking Dead in anyway, shape or form.**

**Okay, here is the first in my series of Walking Dead Hook-ups. Done at the request of Moonsway. She requested Daryl & Maggie at the farm. And Daryl is to be...well you'll see.**

**Vinegar Soul**

He was beautiful. She hadn't realised it before what with him always hovering in the background of things. He was quiet for the most part, stepped softly and spoke little. And well, she focussed on the secret her family held. But she watched him sleep having helped her father tend his wounds earlier that evening and she realised he was beautiful. She closed her eyes in the darkness as she sits by his bedside.

She is woken hours later by his thrashing around. She sits stunned for a moment not knowing what to do but realises he'll tear his stitches if he keeps it up. He is so silent, just like he is when he's awake even though he is moving around as if he's trying to fight someone off. She thinks briefly about getting her father but decides against it. She moves to the bed taking his hand as he thrusts it out. She sits down on the bed as he clasps it to his chest. She's in an awkward position leaning down and half kneeling and sitting on the bed. She'd taken her shoes off hours ago. He settles immediately still clasping her hand to his chest. So she does the only thing she can and lies down beside him. It was still awkward because of how he was holding her hand. She kind of had to scrunch down so she was lying angled across the bed with her head near his stomach. But he stayed still and remained asleep. Her own eyelids drooped in return as his steady breathing lulled her to sleep as well.

He wakes in the morning warm and comfortable. For a second he forgets everything and just enjoys the breathing of the person next to him. Then suddenly as he stretches and his head and side explode in pain the last several months rush back into his memory. Especially the last day. He jerks upright ignoring the throbbing that sets his side and skull on fire looking down to see who is in bed beside him. It's the older sister. The one with the eyes. And she's asleep. He frowns. They're both dressed, nothing happened so what the fuck happened? Suddenly the door opens and Herschel enters with a tray food. He stops looking at Daryl looking down at Maggie before continuing in and shutting the door. It's patently obvious that nothing has happened and Herschel is not one to state the obvious saying simply "Can you wake her for me?" He puts the food down and goes into the bathroom for medical supplies to check Daryl before getting him back to his tent. Daryl looks at the woman. He didn't like touching most people and he'd woken with her draped all over him like she was fucking Spanish moss or something. His mind brushed off the fact that it had been pleasant to wake that way and he roughly shook her shoulder causing her to jolt up nearly taking his head off in the process. Those eyes of hers shoot up to him in mortification before she scrambles off the bed to stand beside it. She was so fast she nearly lost her balance from the abrupt shift in gravity. She probably would have if his hand hadn't shot out to grab her thigh and hold her steady. His grasp was hard enough that she winced causing his fingers to dig in for a second more before they released her quickly.

She sat on the chair she'd drawn up the night before leaning down to pull on her boots. Unintentionally she was giving Daryl a hell of a show as her breasts came spilling out of her top. Looked like she'd foregone a bra for some reason and he was enjoying the view he could admit to himself. They were pretty breasts, Not too big and not too small, just the right size for his hand. He sat there looking at them while she put on her boots. Hell if he was gonna tell her so she'd cover up the best view he'd had in months. He needed some new material for his collection. What he had in his head at present was getting old to jerk off to. This was pretty, nice and new. And those eyes of hers, well they were enough to make a man come just with a look he was sure. She stood up and his eyes raised with her smoothly not giving any sign of where he'd been looking moments before. He was half-hard but it was normal for him to wake-up that way so he didn't think anything off it. And she was old enough he figured she experience enough to know it was normal for most men. And the old man? Well he was a man so he should know too.

So he pushed himself to the side of the bed ignoring the pan radiating out from his skull and side. He'd had worse. As he got to the side of the bed Herschel came back into the room. He checked Daryl out as he sat on the bed and then said he was free to go, he or someone else would come down later to check on him and they'd remove the stitches in a few to several days. He asked Maggie to help him back to his tent. He smirked in thanks as he thought about getting to touch this pretty piece of fairy floss. She was like spun sugar on a stick to look at. But he already knew her soul was pure vinegar. And, well, he always did like contrary. Contrary was interesting and he got bored quickly. He thought he should have some fun while he could, maybe add to his collection for when he was alone in his tent at night.

She knelt in front of him once he'd finished breakfast having left briefly while he ate. When she came back she had cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair. Pity, he'd kind of liked the bed-head mop she'd woken up with. Made her look like someone had run their hands through it and over her all night. He looked down realising she'd also put on a bra. Damn, he leaned down putting one hand on her shoulder as she put his boots on using it as an excuse to smell her. She smelled of toothpaste and woman. She also smelled like him. Fuck half hard wasn't going to last long if he breathed her in again. Looking at her and smelling himself was a huge fucking turn on. But he needed to get the hell out of here and back to his own tent. Despite the bed being comfortable he'd still be more at home in his own tent.

Without words she leaned down again giving him a view of her bra-encased breasts this time, his eyebrow rose as he realised the bra was a deep violet-purple. He wondered if she wore a matched set. And with that thought he was wide awake down south. She propped her shoulder under his good side and used his own body as leverage to pull him up. It was a smooth move that had him surprised until he rose up and found himself nose to nose with her. Her whole face was extraordinary he thought. Angles and planes put together at God's whim to form this stunner in front of him. And well, he was never one to turn down certain opportunities. He figured it was only right, that she'd expect it anyway. So why disappoint her? But his mama didn't breed a fool in him, he had more than backwoods cunning. So he lowered his eyes and made sure his shirt was covering his cock and allowed her to help him downstairs and out of the house. As they slowly walked toward his tent he was grateful he'd set it up away from the others, it was a longer walk but that meant more time to think of his strategy.

He wasn't much to look at but he made up for that with making sure when he had a woman that she had an extra good time. Then when women came home with him they stayed with him. It was hard and he always had to be on his game otherwise they'd be in his brother's bed the next night and gone from his. So it was second nature to him by now to make sure any female he was with was fully satisfied in as many ways as they possibly could be. And over the years he'd learned that giving pleasure made his own pleasure that much better when he took it. And in some spectacular cases those women had wanted to give back in return. Those were his favourite times. His favourite women. But he had no hope this vinegar-centred sugar-coated piece of fluff next to him would be like that. But he'd make sure she didn't forget him when they left as the old man wanted them to. He had a few condoms left, enough he figured to enjoy a good time with her before they left the farm when the boy was better and they'd found Sophia.

When they arrived at his tent he let her lead him in waving off everyone else with a brusque "Fuck off" he heard his pretty candy cane next to him snort and a glance showed her lips slightly tilted in amusement. Hmm, he wondered if swearing got her off, he could work with that. She leaned down to go into his tent and he leaned down with her his side twitching and his head aching at the change. But he shrugged it off. They stood there for a second as she looked at his bed. It was still made up as he hadn't gotten to sleep in it last night. He could tell it surprised her how neat it all was. He was used to it, he looked dirty and filthy all the time and truth to tell he was, but his space was not. His dirty clothes were in the front corner, everything else around him was neat, clean and tidy.

"Cover's off?" She looked over at him. She was close enough to kiss and that was on her mind too he realised as he saw her eyes drift down to his lips. Interesting.

"Yes please, all of my covers off." Her eyes narrowed at his words, he could tell she was wondering if he'd been deliberate in his choice of words. And the answer to that question was yes, he had been. He didn't want her unwilling. So to his mind that meant testing the waters. And testing the waters meant innuendo. She made sure he could stand on his own before she leaned down giving him a nice view of her arse as she pulled back the covers of his bed at an angle so he could get between them easily or lie on top of them if he chose to. Then she leaned further over plumping up the pillow. Her shirt rode up allowing him to see the small of her back. Her skin was smooth and unblemished. He briefly thought about his scars but dismissed them. She'd already seen most of them anyway as she'd helped her father last night. And with her vinegar soul he didn't think she was the type of woman to be scared off by some scars, old ones at that.

So he reached out and tugged her top down over her jeans grazing her back deliberately while doing so. She surprised him by not standing up immediately but staying down and working on his bed. When she stood up she turned around saying "Sorry, I gotta get some holes punched in my belt, with everything that's happened I've lost a bit of weight and it's too big to wear now so I don't bother, but then my shirts keep comin' out." She steps toward him as she says this propping herself under his good shoulder again and bringing him toward the bed. He fumbles his step on purpose knowing he's going to cause himself some pain with this move but if he cops a feel it'll be worth it. He manages to turn with a hiss so he lands on his back and she falls on top of him. "Shit!" She curses as she raises herself on her hands. Their legs are hanging off the bed, his spread around hers. His have purchase on the floor while hers are scrabbling to find some causing her hips to press into his. His eyes roll at the pleasurable little jolts she is giving his cock. And resting on her arms that way is giving him another eyeful of her purple-covered breasts. He brings his arms up to her hips stilling their movement and then re-situating them directly over his cock so she can feel him. She looks down at him and he looks evenly back up at her. He's put himself on the bottom in this little test; he wants her to have the illusion of power, to see how she'll react. If she's turned off no harm no foul. But if she's not then he'll be playing his game full speed ahead.

Daryl looks back up at her. She is completely still looking down at him. She's reading his face knowing he knows she'd felt him. His cock hard and aching for her. Her eyes travel over his face, eyebrows, beard going slightly grey, his cheekbones that are sharp enough to cut steel and his neck. He swallows as she looks at it trying to get some reaction out of her but she denies him. And yet she's not moving or getting off him. So he tries another way sliding his hands up over her hips to cup her arse and give it a squeeze before he pushes his hands up and then down and under her jeans that were indeed loose enough for him to cruise his fingers inside easily. He doesn't stop there pushing them under her panties as well. He traces one of his middle fingers down the crack of her arse causing her cheeks to clench and the reaction he'd hoped for. Her eyes drift closed and her buttocks clench further along with her hips pushing slightly down on him. With her eyes closed he takes the opportunity to smirk. Game on he thinks. He draws his hands out of her jeans with a squeeze of that fine arse on the way. He needs to heal before he can go anywhere with this because if he knows women, especially contrary women he's going to need to be in top physical form to handle her.

Keeping in mind he has to get out of going any further now without pissing off that vinegar inside her he fakes a groan and deliberately pulls his bad arm so his wince of pain is not a lie. Before he realises what's happening she has somehow jack knifed off him by pushing up with her hands and down with her hips – and wasn't that an experience – and somehow balancing on the balls of her feet so she was standing upright before he could blink again. She bends down grabbing his legs and swinging them up on the bed then unlacing and removing his boots before she heads toward the tent flap. But at the flap she pauses for a couple of breaths before turning around to look at him lying there. He looks back trying not to smirk at her flushed face and those beautiful breasts that are heaving just a bit too fast. Then she turns and is gone.

_Later that evening._

She is back with medical supplies to check his wounds for her father. He wonders if she asked or if Herschel told her to come down. He submits to her removing his shirt and taking off the bandage. Her fingers are impossibly cool as they run over his side but they don't linger. She is flushed either from sun, him or someone or something else. He decides to make sure she stays flushed. He leaves his shirt off as she looks at his head wound as well. She stands to look at it so her breasts are just above eye level and very tempting. He leans in as she brushes a hand through his hair to push it out of the way. What can only be described as a purr rumbles in his chest. Her fingers falter on his scalp before continuing all the way through to the back of his neck where she rests them as she looks down at him. Her eyes glow down at him in the low light coming in from the fire outside. Conversation is muted around the camp. People are tired. He's mentally alert but still recovering from yesterday. And yet he's thinking that this woman is needy and that maybe he can take advantage of that. After this morning he'd made sure his condoms were close at hand.

So keeping his eyes on her he leans forward and with unerring accuracy closes his mouth around one of her nipples and bites it. Her hand in his hair tightens and her own head falls back. He slips his arms around her hips to hold her in place as he suckles on her nipple teasing it through the fabric. He wondered if she was still wearing that violet bra and if she was wearing matching panties. And he decided that he wasn't going to wait to find out. He tugged her jeans down, without the too-big belt and with the weight she'd lost he was able to simply pull them down over her hips with her wriggling them down as well. Both of her hands were in his hair now, her thumbs were stroking his ears and fuck she was gonna kill him if he didn't get her to move them soon, he'd never shared with a woman how sensitive his ears were. They always thought it was a little kink when he rubbed his head on them anywhere but sometimes the pleasure of his ears touching a breast or pussy made him come. He's soaked her t-shirt and bra, so he moves to her other nipple and starts the same process again. When he leaves off that one they've both hard aching nubs visible through the wet spots he's left on her shirt.

And her panties are matching. His breath catches in his throat as he sees this. Fuck, no fucking way is he gonna be able to wait until his side has healed. If he tears stitches so be it. His hands sweep down her legs pushing one of them forward until he can grab her calf muscle. He pulls it up and still staring at her panties and smelling her arousal he takes off her boot. Then he repeats the same process with her other leg. She stands there passively letting him do this. When he looks up at her again she looks back like a deer caught in the headlights. That was okay for the first time. Right now he wanted a taste more than anything. As much as he loves the violet panties they've got to go. He closes his eyes and leans in simply inhaling her smell. Before he gives in to his base impulse and rips them off her his hands yank them down roughly. She steps out of them and her jeans without prompting and he pulls her down onto his lap. His hands clasp her thighs and then run up them to squeeze her hips briefly before sliding up her back to grasp her hair using it to pull her head back. A hitch of breath and the slightest of moans come from her throat but that is his undoing.

Until then he'd been planning to simply have sex with her and then hold off again until he was better but that sexy moan, well hell. Now he was gonna fuck her anyway and anyhow he could. Tonight. Her arms wound around his bare shoulders. Her hands didn't stop or falter at his scars, simply slid over them to cross at his back and sweep back up into his hair before coming around to grasp his ears, and Jesus his eyes nearly cross at that. He swears low and vicious but before she can say anything the animal in him is let loose.

Pulling her head down abruptly he sets his teeth on her neck. Opening his jaw as wide as he can he bites her neck and sucks with all the strength he has. Deliberately marking her in a spot everyone will see. It's summer, there is no way she'll be able to hide it. And she realises it because she tries to pull back but he doesn't let her. She gasps at the sensation he's causing her and he feels her thighs quiver around his hips but she can't get away. She tries to push away from his shoulders but he's got her caught.

Until that vinegar soul surfaces and she grabs and twists his ears. However instead of releasing her it only causes him to groan onto her neck and bite and suck her harder. His cock jumps in his pants as if it's been electrocuted and he is sure his eyes do cross this time. His hands sweep up her back before he yanks her t-shirt t at the neck and simply tears it down the back and pulling it off her arms. Then his hands are at the bra and it falls down her arms and she is shrugging out of it. He sweeps his hands back up her back scratching her with his fingernails as he does so. And that seems to be her undoing because suddenly she lets go of his ears and her hands travel down his neck over his shoulders causing another little hitch of breath and a moan as she then moves them across his chest and down his stomach. She reaches his pants undoing his belt buckle. The button and zip are undone as well and before he can take another breath she has him in her hand. He feels her surprise at him not having any underwear on but she is holding and stroking him and she knows what she's doing. One hand is on his dick, the other on his balls and she manhandles both with skill. But two can play that game. His hands come to the front of her and he pulls off her neck to slide his mouth down her neck to take one of her nipples in his mouth. He gives it a quick kiss before looking up at her.

She looks down at him as she continues to slide her hands over his dick and balls. Her eyes are heavy lidded, desire for him flares in them. Still looking at her he pulls her breasts outward and pushes them together in his hands and then slowly leans into them. Continuing to keep eye contact as he does so, he then manages to take both nipples in his mouth at the same time and as his teeth clamp down on them her eyes close. So he brings his teeth together firmly on them causing her to jolt and jump.

Her hands let go of him and she brings them up to his shoulders trying to push him away from her. But he wasn't letting go and she realises that pushing him was only causing her more grief. When she gets this message and stops he lets go of her breasts and her nipple slide roughly over his teeth as they pop out of his mouth. She may be sitting on him but he has the power and when he takes one of her hands in his and puts it in her pussy and she feels exactly how wet she is, he knows that she realises the power is in his hands. His fingers scrape over her inner lips as he delves inside her. Her hand is at her clit flicking and rubbing at it. He smacks it away sharply with his other hand and she curses at him softly before trying to put it back. His hand grabs her before she can and he looks at her raising an eyebrow asking if she really wants to go there with him. He can feel her indecision in her body; it tightens on him and he thinks she's either going to leave or that the vinegar he knows is inside her is going to come spewing out. She surprises him by doing neither.

What she does is give. His eyes flare as arousal jolts from his toes to his scalp, the hair on the back of his neck is standing on end and his nerve endings are raw with it. She looks at him and then lowers her eyes before she moves both her hands together holding them out to him as if they are handcuffed. Fuck is all he can think as his mind almost blanks from the desire shooting through him. His own hands are at his belt as he yanks it from his pants. He puts her wrists behind her back and winds the belt around them several times before managing to do up the buckle. Then he pauses. She is sitting on him. Naked, her skin is flushed and her eyes are still glowing but now they're glowing with inner heat, not from the light of the fire as her back is to the opening. He leans back on his hands as he just stares at her. Maggie's skin is flushed a rosy pink making it look edible. Her breasts are swollen, her nipples hard and covered in his spit. They're aching to be touched again he knows because when she sees him looking at them she thrusts them out toward him in invitation. Her mound is covered by the lightest fuzz of dark brown hair telling him she'd been keeping it bare until the shit hit the fan and things like going to the beauty salon went by the wayside. He brings one hand forward to run his fingers over it causing her to shiver as he touches her. His fingers are tactile, he smoothed them over the hair and then back in the opposite direction causing her to moan. He feels and sees her thighs flex on him.

She must have shaved it for a bit, it feel's bristly unlike if it was growing back after being waxed. He brushes his knuckles over it back and forward. Her head rolls back nearly causing her to overbalance but before he can reach for her she rights herself and then simply leans forward. She tries to rest her head on his shoulder but he's mindful she may take it in her head to have at his neck and he wasn't allowing that. He pushes her back slightly brining his knees together so her feet can touch the ground and he motions for her to stand up. He looks at her as she stands there her tits out straining for him, her head bent looking down at him and her hands tied behind her back. He stands himself allowing his pants to fall and he steps out of them, he puts his hands on her shoulders pushing her down. He wants her mouth on him. She kneels and licks his cock all over repeatedly as if she were licking an ice-cream cone. Then she takes the head in her mouth swallowing the pre-come that has already leaked from his cock. She leans back as she licks some of it off smearing it about her lips with her tongue as she looks up at him then she uses her tongue again to lick it off still looking up at him through her lashes. Her eyes, her fucking eyes more than anything will be his undoing.

He reaches back to the bed and grabs her torn t-shirt. He twists it deftly and then places it over her eyes tying it behind her head. Now he can have some fun. He pulls her up and turns her toward the bed so she doesn't stumble on the mess of their clothes. He turns her around so their positions are reversed and he pushes her down so she is now sitting on the bed. He kneels in front of her and just stares again. Her breathing has become erratic in the quietness of the night. He realises in a vague way that the conversation that had been in the background is no longer there. Everyone must have gone to bed. He thinks about who is on watch. It's Glenn, or Rick he thinks. Neither were gossips, so if they saw or heard anything it wouldn't go any further. He places his hands on her knees and feels her legs tremble under his touch and he smirks, she was just where he wanted her. And he was going to enjoy every second of her coming apart under him.

Abruptly he pushes her legs apart, as far as they'll go causing her to gasp. He slides his palms up the inside of her thighs. He can smell her, warm and ripe flowing from her pussy to fill his tent with the smell of woman and sex. He stops as he gets to the top of her thighs then he digs his fingernails into her soft flesh and slowly and deliberately drags them back down toward her knees. She flinches and tries to close her thighs only to have him smack the inside of one sharply. The sound echoed in the tent and she stilled. He can hear her breathing, almost sobbing but she wanted this, she chose this, she doesn't get to back out now. So he glides his fingers back up again and then pausing he repeats his painful torture. She's a quick study his vinegar soul because although she winces and groans she doesn't try to move away or close her legs. So he rewards her by moving closer between her legs and planting kisses over her collarbone before he suckles on a nipple. His hands soothe the skin they've scraped and then he moves his mouth lower. He feels every breath she takes as he probes and kisses her belly button.

Then he slowly sinks down. Again his hands push her thighs apart as far as they'll go. He inhales as deep as he can to imprint her smell on him, He never wanted to forget it; or her and the way she looked on his bed wearing nothing but a blindfold and his belt. It would get him off for years to come he thought, if he survived that long. He held her thighs apart for a moment to be sure she got the message that she shouldn't move them and then he slid his hands back toward her pussy. It was steadily dripping with moisture, leaking from her and onto his sheets. He'd have to remember to wash them himself.

He wanted to see more of her. The embers from the fire were dying down. So he touched her lips, taking one in each hand and he peeled her back like opening the petals of a flower. Her moan was loud enough that he thought briefly about gagging her but fuck it. They were consenting adults. He breathes her in again as he leans down toward her. He wants her on his tongue. Still holding her apart so everything is visible to him he pauses deciding what to taste first, her clit or her pussy itself. Then he sees her internal muscles clench as if she can feel him watching her or as if she's imagining him already inside her. He drops onto her pussy; kissing it like a mouth and thrusting his tongue inside. He twirls it around inside her stroking her walls as he moves his chin scratching her with his beard. Her back arches and she moans again louder this time. He removes his tongue and slides it up to her clit. He circles sit slowly ignoring her pleas for more. He'll give her more when he's ready and not before. He moves slowly, keeping her aroused, almost painfully so but not letting her come.

Suddenly he's aware of another's breath in the background. It's a sharp intake of breath and muffled quickly. Someone is standing at the entrance to his tent watching them. He doesn't stop what he's doing as he listens to them. He continues to hear the breathing becoming erratic like Maggie's but whoever is there doesn't move away. Then he hears a zipper being drawn down. They weren't going anywhere whoever they were. And they were male. The breathing alone told him that. And the extra smell he was getting was pungently male. It made an interesting mix. And hell he'd never minded performing. He sensed Maggie was on the verge of coming whether he wanted her to or not, he'd pushed her body as far as he could tonight. He reaches one of his hands under his pillow for the condom he'd stashed there and keeping his mouth working on her he rolled it on himself. Then he withdrew from her hearing her cry out in protest but then groan as he yanked her hips forward and thrust himself into her. This time he was the one to groan. She was so fucking wet. His eyes rolled back in his head and he forgot about everything as his mind simply passed into a zone of pure pleasure.

He was brought back to where he was by the third groan. His watcher was still there. He bracketed Maggie's hips with his hands so she couldn't move and then he started to thrust in and out. She moaned again in protest but he moved one hand quickly to smack her breast before moving it back to her hip. He was thrusting slowly and steadily staving off his own orgasm until she'd had one. And he was deciding if he'd let their watcher take part. Her shoulders were moving on the bed, her hands tied behind her kept her partially upright. The blindfold kept her eyes from getting him to lose control. But fuck knowing he wasn't the only one seeing this was turning him on even more. He wasn't going to last much longer. He leaned toward Maggie suddenly grabbing one of her nipples and using it to pull her up to him. Her squeal of pain was louder than anything out of her mouth so far but he took the nipple into his mouth and sucked it as he continued to thrust. His other hand went to her clit. She almost flinched as he started rubbing her as she was so sensitive from all his tonguing.

He feels the tremors inside her indicating she's on the verge of coming. Suddenly he wants to see her eyes so he reaches up and yanks off the blindfold. Her eyes open and fix on his as he words her toward orgasm. They're pleading with him to let her come. She focuses on nothing but him. On what he is doing to her body. She leans into him getting as close as she can while keeping eye contact. Her shoulders struggle against the belt but she doesn't ask him to take it off. Suddenly her pussy clenches around his cock and he feels it begin to spasm as her orgasm reaches her. Her eyes are simply blind with passion and watching the green in them deepen until it's almost black is his own undoing, he felt his orgasm coming as his balls drew up tighter than they'd been in a long time and then he erupts. His whole body shakes with it. He surges into Maggie each time he comes causing her own orgasm to continue.

As he stops coming and slows down his thrusting he is vaguely aware their watcher has also come from the soft hisses and the single groan behind them. Maggie has not noticed anyone and that is significant to him, he knows who is there. He hears a slight rustle and their zip going back up and knows it's just the two of them again. He leans on her shoulder and her head drops immediately down on his. His hands slide around her and he unbuckles the belt. Her shoulders drop a little and she winces. He takes a few more breaths before he leans back and gives them a rub for her to loosen them up. Then with a wince of his own he stands up. He takes off the condom and drops it on the ground, he'll dispose of it in the morning. She stands beside him reaching for her panties and she steps into them. He takes her place on the bed smelling her all over it. His grin is feral as he thinks about sleeping with her smell until he washes his sheets. He watches her look at her shirt wondering if she can wear it again. She can't he's ripped it entirely down the back. He catches her attention and jerks his chin at his bag in the corner. She goes over and takes a look inside before retrieving a khaki green t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. She puts it on and looks back at him. As she takes the few steps back she raises her hand running it through his hair again. God, he liked her doing that, the only thing better would be if...and she does. She strokes his ear, first with the back of her knuckles and then her thumb. His eyes close as arousal starts to gather in him again. Then she grasps and yanks on it causing the arousal to bolt through him. Fuck, his cock leaps to attention as if she's yanked directly on it. He pushes his hand between her legs grasping her pussy tightly and she winces.

They stay that way for an infinitesimal minute, grasping each other. Then she lets him go. He keeps hold of her for another few seconds before letting her go as well. Maggie runs her hands through her hair, it is matted and sweaty. It's a look she can carry off though. She puts her hands on her hips and they regard each other. "Same time tomorrow?"

He nods.

A/N - Hope you all enjoyed Daryl and Maggie. Next up is a request from my husband for the other Greene sister with...

If you'd like me to write a pairing for you, send me a review or a PM. If you're a guest leave a nickname so I can write who it's for at the beginning of the chapter! This one stays open as long as I keep getting hook-up requests. Unless specified otherwise each one will be a one-shot.


	2. Bare - Rick & Beth

I claim no ownership of The Walking Dead in anyway, shape or form.

***WARNING***

This chapter contains mild sub/dom content.

Okay, here are Rick and Beth as requested by my husband. His brief was as follows: outside sex possibly, Rick is the man, Beth is shaved and submissive, Rick takes advantage of her, Beth succumbs easily. Angst factor is zero. Alrighty then.

**Bare**

"Maggie what are you doing?" Beth slams the door of the bathroom staring at her sister in shock. She is sitting on the bathroom sink bench naked and her legs are spread as she shave's her mound.

"Shit Beth, you scared the crap out of me, what does it look like I'm doing? I want to surprise Glenn, I haven't been able to do this since the farm." She rinsed the razor before taking another strip of hair off. "He loves me like this and so do I, it feels amazing." Maggie looks over at her sister slyly, "You should try it yourself, I bet you'd love it too." She goes back to shaving herself giving it her full concentration. She forgets Beth is standing there until she realises she's moved up beside her.

"Let me, you're gonna cut yourself with the lack of light in here." Beth takes the razor rinses it again and continues to shave Maggie's mound. She's methodical and precise and as she does so she pulls and pokes Maggie arranging her the way she wants her so she can get all the hair without any trouble or risking a cut. Maggie stares at her blond head bent over her mound and suddenly finds herself aroused. God, this is her sister. She knows it's not Beth, but the situation that is arousing her. If it were Glenn she'd have him so fast he wouldn't be able to blink. She moans quietly as Beth finishes up and places a washer over her newly shaved skin pressing there for a few seconds. As she went to move her hand away Maggie stopped her holding it there for a second, pressing it down on her clit. "Maggie..." her voice trails off as Maggie looks up at her, her eyes have dilated with arousal. She pushes Beth's hand harder against her and whimpers. "Okay, okay." Beth leans in to Maggie wrapping a hand around her shoulders and pressing her head to her shoulders. "Go on then," She wraps both arms around her sister as Maggie pushes her own hand under the washer and starts fingering herself. It takes only a few minutes and Beth herself is aroused by the time Maggie has come. She continues to hold her sister as she calms down and then steps away. She starts taking her own clothes off to have a shower and when she's naked she turns around to find herself face-to-face with Maggie.

"Your turn," Maggie grabs her by the arm and hustles her to the bench pushing her up on it and spreading her legs. Beth knows protesting is useless, especially when her sister has that look on her face. So she does what she always does. She sighs and she submits. She knows she is a coward and she thinks Maggie is wasting her time. It's not like anyone was going to see it. _Unless you show it to someone_, that little voice in her head she'd been hearing more and more lately spoke up. She sighs again as she allows her sister to poke and prod her in return. The scrape of the razor on her skin was surprisingly gentle given it was such a sensitive place. And she was still aroused from what happened with her sister before. When Maggie finishes she stands back admiring her handiwork. Beth's mound is smooth and hairless. Her lips are plump but not too plump and they hide everything. "Beautiful" Maggie pronounces this as she cleans off the razor carelessly and places it on the bench. Beth doesn't even look down at herself before she climbs off the bench and heads toward the shower as Maggie dresses and leaves.

Beth has her shower without touching herself but when she dresses she feels the difference. She can feel her panties on her lips and she can feel the crotch of her jeans digging just that more into her as she sits down to put on her boots. She is still aroused. But she does nothing about it. If she ignores it, it will go away like it always does. _Pussy_, her inner voice has been very fond of calling her names lately Beth thinks, and God she is going insane, having conversations with herself, next they will be out loud. She jumps at a bang on the door followed by "Anyone in there?" Their policy with the shower is to close the door when it's occupied, whoever is on the inside can say yes company is fine or no it's not.

"It's open," Beth calls back as she stands up quickly grabbing her things. She places her dirty panties in between her other clothes so he won't see them and turns around to smile at Rick. He smiles absently back at her before heading over to the sinks. Beth is at the door before she realises she's left her towel behind. When she returns to the bench and grabs it she realises Rick has not moved at the sink. He is looking down at something in the sink. Beth frowns wondering if she should say anything but before she can he moves a hand into the sink and when he pulls it back he has a glob of something on his index finger. He lifts it to his eyes taking a closer look. Then his eyes shoot up to Beth's in the mirror. Beth swallows at his look. His pupils have dilated and his nostrils flare as he looks at her like he's scenting her. Beth's feels the spit in her mouth dry completely as he continues to look at her. She doesn't understand the look but she knows whatever it is he's looking at has caused it. Her thighs quiver in response and suddenly she can feel heat between her legs like she has never felt it before. She realises she is flooding in arousal. Her mind struggles to turn back to retreat into her usual calm demeanour but he turns around stalking toward her. It is the only word she can think of, he's stalking her. When he stands in front of her she has to tilt her head back to look up at him.

He lifts his hand to her eye level and she glances at it. It takes a few seconds for her to realise he has her pubic hair on his finger. And then the penny drops, he knows what it is, he knows he's touching her pubic hair. He knows that she's shaved down there. He continues staring at her as she looks back up at him. She feels like a deer in the headlights and imagines she looks the same. She knows she is blushing, her face feels like it's flaming. Still looking at her he slowly rubs the hair and shaving cream with his thumb smearing it on his fingers and the he raises it to his nose and inhales. Surely he can't smell her? The shaving cream had to wipe away her smell. But she isn't sure. He lowers his fingers wiping them on his pant leg and then he hooks his thumb in his belt as she stares at her. "Show me." His words drop between them like stones. Beth gasps. Her mind blanks for a few seconds. He hasn't asked if he could see, he's flat-out ordering her to show him her shaved mound. She can't show him because otherwise he'll see how aroused she is by him. Before she can find a way out of it she is saved by another knock on the door.

"It's open!" She practically yells in response as she clasps her clothes tightly to her chest and lowering her eyes turns away. She brushes past Glenn coming in without noticing his ultra-relaxed grin.

She is several yards down the hall her face is still flaming and she is both embarrassed and aroused beyond belief. "Beth, stop." It's an order she can't help but obey. She's been obeying Rick since they left the farm. They all have. But Beth is conditioned to respond more than the other's because of her father. Maggie never listened if she didn't want to but Beth loved her father, she would do anything for him. And she knew her father loved Rick. He'd expect no less than for her to obey him. Still. She stands there with her head down holding her towel and clothes. She is trembling. Rick's boots slowly walk toward her. Heel, toe one after the other. He has long legs but seems to be walking extra slow to get to her at the moment, or maybe time is just going slower than normal for her. She can feel her pussy lips pressing against her underwear, they feel swollen and when she presses her thighs together they feel slippery. She closes her eyes as Rick passes in front of her and stops turning around to face her. He stands there staring at her but she keeps her head down with her eyes closed. She can hear him breathing.

Finally he takes her by the arm and turns her around. They walk together back toward and then past the showers. He takes her down several steps and around some corners until she is thoroughly confused about where she is. Then he opens a door and pushes her inside following her in and shutting it behind them. The lock clicking into place makes her jump. She hasn't looked at anything other than the floor since she left the bathroom. His hands come into her range of vision, he takes the clothes from her. Then he pulls her over to the only window. It's set high up but the afternoon light is coming in. He pushes her to the desk where the light is falling on it and he stands her there with her buttocks resting on it. He takes a step back and reaches out a hand to her, lifting her chin so she's looking up. But she keeps her eyes down still not looking at him. "Look at me." Rick drawls softly. His words are soft but they're still an order. She closes her eyes before opening them again and looking up at him. She doesn't know what he sees or what he looks like but when their eyes meet he catches his breath. He drops his hand from her chin and she goes to lower her head again but his "No" Stops her in her tracks. He continues to look at her and she keeps her eyes on him. Finally he draws in another breath and repeats himself "Show me."

Beth knows she has to show him, he hasn't given her an option. He's telling her what to do. She swallows as she toes off her boots. Then she unbuttons her jeans and unzips them. She bends down as she pulls them off and stands up again in just her panties. They're old and faded and not at all pretty and she blushes again in embarrassment at his having to see them. Again he repeats himself "Show me" this time there is a hint of impatience in his tone. She closes her eyes again briefly internally cursing her sister with every swear word she knows as she hooks her thumbs in her panties and pulls them down her legs. She steps out of them and stands up. Some small measure of pride won't let her try to cover herself with her hands. Or maybe she knew it wouldn't do any good if she did. He stares at her and his eyes are burning. His nostrils flare again and she realises he is scenting her because she can smell herself. He looks back at her face his eyes looking first at her eyes and then roaming over the rest of her face. He takes a step forward and she tries to retreat but pushes herself into the desk instead. "Take everything off."

She obeys him again knowing it would do no good to try to do otherwise. Her flannel shirt slips down her arms, her t-shirt comes off over her head. She hears him hiss as realises she is not wearing a bra. This time she cannot help covering herself, crossing her arms over her breasts. "No," she puts her arms down gripping the desk with her hands. Rick takes another stop forward and she can feel his body heat reaching her. He kneels in front of her. But he doesn't touch her. He simply inhales her smell again closing his eyes as he does so. Before she knows what is happening he has leaned in and licked her lips, his chin thrusting between her legs scratching her thighs. Beth gasps as her hands clench on the desk. The sensation of having his tongue on her directly is beyond amazing. She nearly comes right then. But his tongue doesn't enter her. He merely licks up and down her lips. She wonders what he is waiting for. He does this a few more times before leaning back. She is weak-kneed and panting for breath. He sits back on his knees looking at her.

"You like that?" This is the first question Rick has asked since he came upon her in the bathroom. She nods. He smirks, "Do you want me to keep going?" Another question, she nods again. "Even better," His smile is almost animalistic. "Ask me to keep going then" His hands reach out stroking up her legs. He pays particular attention to her thighs but he goes nowhere near her pussy. It is pungent and dripping with moisture from his tongue but mostly from her. She can feel it running down her thighs. She realises he hasn't moved and that he won't move until she asks him to. But she's never done anything like this in her life. She wouldn't be doing this if he hadn't ordered her in here. She can't ask him. She doesn't know how. He looks up waiting for her to answer. But the words cannot leave her mouth. He narrows his eyes at her and smiles "Cat got your tongue?" His smile is one step short of mean. Beth shrinks under his gaze, her shoulders hunching and her hips tucking up. Unconsciously making herself a smaller target. He stops smiling as he watches her and he stops touching her making her feel bereft. Making her realise she did really want him to continue. "Do you want me to stop?" Rick asks the question without inflection, his hands rest on his thighs as he sits on his knees looking at her. He is giving her an out she realises. She could say no and he'd let her go and he'd never touch her again. _You know you want him_, her inner voice picks that moment to speak up, _if you shake your head now you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what he could have done to you, for you._ Before she can lose her courage she answers him with a negative shake of her head.

And just like that Rick's smile is back. He is smiling with his whole face, his eyes amused, his face showing smile lines radiating from them. He is so stunning in that moment that she gasps. He raises an eyebrow at her inviting her to speak but she shakes her head at him again. He purses his lips as he looks at her, "So you can't talk but you can nod or shake your head at me?" An easy question this time. She nods. "Did you like what I was doing?" Nod, "Do you want me to continue?" Her breathing becomes uneven as she nods again. "Do you want me to make you come?" A fine tremble starts in her, radiating out from her pussy, if it's even possible she feels more moisture running down her thighs. Beth almost can't nod afraid she will simply drop to the floor but she manages the faintest jerk up and down. Rick leans forward toward her still looking up at her as he inhales deeply smelling her, scenting her she thinks. His tongue flicks out stabbing into her navel and her head falls back on her neck, her hands clench even more on the desk. He presses open-mouthed kisses along her stomach before stopping low on one side and opening his mouth over her skin and sucking.

Beth brings her head back up as she feels his tongue rasping over her skin as he sucks on her there. She doesn't know what he's doing but she loves it. Of their own volition one her hands unclenches from the desk and threads through his hair. His beautiful, long curly hair. It is knotted and greasy on her fingers reminding her he hasn't showered yet. But she keeps her hand there as his head slowly moves down, tongue working at her all the way leaving a wet trail in its wake that she can see glinting in the light. She feels it dry on her skin, she feels Rick dry on her skin. He slides his tongue up and down her lips again still not delving inside. He is deliberately waiting for her to ask for it. But she can't. And yet she knows if she doesn't find some way to communicate with him he will stop and leave her wanting. So for the first time in her life Beth has to find a way to say yes, of her own volition with no one telling her to say yes. She knows despite her nod before that is not enough for him, he will make her say yes again somehow. He pauses looking up at her as she looks down at him mouthing and licking her. But not penetrating her. He leans his mouth away just the slightest fraction teasing her and before she realises it her hips have followed him. His smile is truly mean this time as he leans further back. She cannot follow him without leaving the desk which is supporting her. He stays there just beyond her reach, waiting.

Suddenly Beth realises the answer is literally in her hand and without thinking about it she grips Ricks hair pushing him back into her mound and thrusting her hips forward at the same time. His eyes widen but she is too quick for him to resist and with her extreme wetness his chin actually penetrates her lips with a scratch that causes her to try to flinch away, but Rick sinks into her before she can. His hands grasp her hips holding her in place for his tongue as he sweeps it inside her flicking it against her walls before dragging it out and up her inner lips to her clit. Beth jumps when his tongue grazes it and cries out loud. She is sensitive there almost painfully so from denying herself after Maggie. His fingers move to grip her lips he spreads them apart exposing more of her to him, for him. His face is coated in her juices. He looks at her as he licks his lips and then with a quick glance up at her face he is back at her still looking up at her before he closes his eyes as he takes her clit in his mouth and sucks on it like a lollypop.

Beth feels the trembling inside her travel out from her clit. It is taking over her entire body, her legs are giving out and her hand on Rick can't stay clenched in his hair, it falls limply to her side as her legs give out, but he is quick, using his hands to push her back on the desk so she is lying on it, her legs hanging off the side, his hands leave her for a moment before he takes both ankles and raises them to the desk pushing her knees in the air. She is now spread open for his pleasure. And he looks at her before suddenly leaning back in, his tongue licking a stripe up every part of her groin it could reach, starting at her arse. She feels her sphincter clench as his tongue sweeps over it but before she can move away he is back at her clit. She feels him reaching for something on her body and then he has her hands in his bringing them down to her he puts them on her lips and gets her to spread herself even further open for him. And then his tongue is back at her clit simply tapping relentlessly on it and her trembling is back. She feels him thrust his fingers into her and her back arches off the desk as she moans aloud in pleasure.

And she comes, her orgasm sweeping out from her centre shooting nerves from her head to her toes, she feels the hair on the back of her neck standing on end and both her hands are in Ricks hair without her realising it, holding him to her. He stands without warning and she opens her eyes, his hands are at his pants, his belt is open and his button undone and before she realises it he has taken his cock in hand and entered her roughly. His flesh slaps against hers loudly and another moan comes from her quickly followed by one from him. He leans down toward her taking her nipples in his fingers and pulling on them, stretching them out to the point where she had to rise up or she felt like he'd pull them off. He let's go of them as she sits up and swings his arms around her sweeping them up her back and pulling on her hair to bare her neck to him so he can suck her there too. He sinks into her repeatedly and she continues to come around him and within a dozen strokes he joins her and she feels him ejaculate inside her. It triggers another orgasm in her. Then he is falling to the desk pinning her to it underneath him.

They lay there together breathing slowly settling between them, she allows her legs to slip off the edge of the desk. Rick is still fully clothed, only his pants undone. Beth can feel him still in her and she softly clenches around him. He groans and his cock jerks inside her before he raises himself on his elbows then his arms causing him to sink more into her pussy. But he is done for the moment so he withdraws from her. She goes to sit up but he stops her with a hand on her stomach. He is looking down at her. "You're a mess, you need to clean yourself up." She nods thinking he means for her to shower but again he stops her from rising. His uses two fingers of his other hand brushing them over her lips before bringing them to her mouth. "Suck" She sucks on his fingers as he orders, his eyes flare at her doing so without further prompting. He withdraws them and takes one of her hands bringing it down to her pussy and pushing her to do the same "Clean yourself up" He means for her to, Beth falters as she realises she's expected to put her own fingers inside herself to scoop out her own juices and then lick them off her fingers. But not just herself she realises as she does as he orders. Rick watches her closely, observing her like she is his prey. Something flickers in his eyes as she simply does what he orders without further prompting. He slides his fingers in her again and this time brings them to his own mouth licking their excretions himself. His eyes close briefly before he repeats himself. Then he stops her hand from going back to her mouth and licks her fingers clean himself.

Instead of letting her go he pulls her up and off the desk to stand uncertainly in front of him. His hands push on her shoulders indicating he wants her to kneel and she does so. "Clean me up." Another order. She has never had a cock at her mouth before so she is slow, almost methodical about it. Slowly lapping at him as if she were a cat lapping at cream she doesn't take him in her mouth, not realising she can. He begins to harden as she continues to lick at him. "Take me in," she looks up at him not understanding what he means. One of his hands grasps her jaw pushing it open before the other takes his cock and puts it in her mouth. "Suck me, don't bite or you'll be sorry" His words cause a flare of heat inside her and she obeys him. She sucks as he ordered her to do, and she doesn't bite. She continues to use her tongue as if she was sucking on an ice-cream. She hears a hiss come from Rick and she looks up wondering if she's done something wrong but he has his head tilted back, she can only see his neck as he swallows convulsively. Then both his hands are at her head as he holds her still and starts thrusting into her mouth. He swallows one more time before he bring his head up looking down at her looking up at him as she takes his cock. "When I come, you swallow every drop." She cannot make any sign that she understands with him thrusting in and out of her mouth. Beth closes her eyes the better to focus realising as she does so she has become aroused again. Rick comes in her mouth and Beth feels his sperm in the back of her throat. She swallows as ordered, the flavour is sharp and tangy, woodsy almost, like eating bark. And it lingers on her tongue once she swallows.

Rick stops moving and pushes her off him. She sits back on her knees looking down. He breathes heavily above her. She waits for him to say something but he doesn't simply tucking himself back in his trousers and doing them up. She isn't sure if she should move so she decides not to. He moves across the room to a chair and sits in it. "Look at me Beth" not a question. She looks at him. He is sitting there with one booted foot on the opposite ankle. He looks relaxed, more relaxed than he's been in a while she thinks. "Did I go too far?" She isn't sure what he's talking about and puzzlement must have shown on her face because he elaborates "Did I go too far with what I did to you just now?" She shakes her head and he seems to stop breathing for a minute. "Would you like me to do it again?" She nods immediately before her inner voice can get a vote which of course it still does _Good girl_ she hears it saying. "Could you take more?" She doesn't know what he means by this question either but he doesn't elaborate. She nods thinking if she doesn't say yes this will be their only time together and she is not ready for it to be over. His in drawn breath is her only sign that she has pleased him. "Get up and get dressed, we need to get back." She does as he asks without question. She is putting on her flannel shirt when he stands and moves to the door waiting with his hand on the knob until she has walked over to him. "Leave off the underwear on top and bottom from now on, and keep yourself shaved, do you understand?" It is her turn to swallow as she realises what has just happened is not just a one-time thing, it will continue. She precedes him out the door and he places a hand in the small of her back to direct her back to the main cell block where they all sleep.

As they pass the showers he hands her clothes to her and she takes them from him, he heads back in, the door being open and she stops not sure if she's supposed to wait for him. Rick is on the verge of closing the door when he realises she is waiting on the other side uncertainly. Raising a brow at her he says teasingly 'You want to watch me shower?" She flushes at his tone, it is light unlike what it was in the office. But, she would like to watch him shower so she nods. His eyes close for a second before he opens them and pulls the door wide in invitation. Beth steps through and he closes the door behind her. Then he braces it with a piece of wood so it can't be opened until he removes it. She frowns as he does this. "Glenn does it when he and Maggie are in here" he says seeing her look. She merely nods. "So you like to watch then?" this question is more serious but still casual, he's removing his clothes as he speaks, boots first, shirt then pants, he isn't wearing underwear she notices flushing again. He doesn't seem to expect an answer merely placing them all on the bench and saying "Sit and watch me then Beth" He moves to the shower, he is graceful she thinks, but then he always is. Every movement is like some sort of ballet dance. His groan when the water hits him is heartfelt. She watches him clean himself, shampoo his hair and then rinse off. It is nice to sit there and to just be able to watch him without having to be furtive about it.

He switches off the shower and returns to the bench drying himself off before dressing in the same clothes not having brought any clean ones to the shower. Then he heads back to the door unbarring it and motioning for her to follow. They walk back together side by side, her clutching her clothes and towel to her chest him with his towel hanging off one shoulder. He is humming as they walk back. Their silence is companionable which she realises it never has been before. She wonders if it's because they've had sex. Before she can think on it further he stops walking. She has walked a few steps further before she realises and stops herself. "We can't go back together" He says simply. "I have stuff to do outside anyway, take my towel and put it in my cell" He slips it on her shoulder as he leans down and busses her on the cheek.

Beth swallows at the look in his eyes, it promises more.

A/N - Okay here is hoping you liked this one too. Next up is a Daryl/Rick one-shot for What Evil Lurks.


	3. More Daryl & Rick

I claim no ownership of The Walking Dead in anyway, shape or form

******WARNING******

******This chapter has EXPLICIT SLASH along with mild domination******

******IF THIS DOESN'T FLOAT YOUR BOAT, THEN DON'T READ IT******

**More...**

He was warm. Without wondering why he was so warm Rick snuggled further into it. He felt the warmth wrap an arm around him and rumble against his ear. He fell back to sleep without thinking anything further.

Rick woke several hours later in stages, first becoming aware of the sounds around him, then the daylight he could see through the window in the tent. Then he felt warmth against his cheek. He lingered there half in dreamland until he realised there was something else that had actually woken him. Someone was spooned behind him. Someone with a hard cock. He stiffened as he realised it. Feeling like a rabbit caught on the road by lights coming toward it. It was a fucking huge hard cock behind him. And the arm under his cheek was rock hard as well. He only knew of one person with arms that felt like rock. And that was the person he'd gone to sleep beside in the tent last night. Not freaking spooned next to or lying with, lying beside. His mind was shrieking at him to move but his body he realised, well his body wanted him to stay exactly where he was. He was warm, happy, content and aroused. His whole body stiffened even further if that was possible.

This was Daryl lying behind him. Daryl who was asleep and couldn't be blamed for whatever caused him to have an erection when he was unconscious. But he however most certainly should not be erect. He should not be so hard that he felt like the slightest touch on his cock would send him off the deep end. And he should not be getting harder as he realised it was Daryl behind him and that Daryl's cock was hard against his backside. Rick wondered how he was going to get out of this without both of them being embarrassed to hell and back. But before he can even think of how to move Daryl moves for him. The hand he had slung over Ricks waist moved, sliding up his chest undoing his shirt buttons one-by-one. Once they were all open Daryl started to play with Rick's nipples. Rick held himself still. He was trying to pretend he was still asleep even though Daryl already knew he was awake. He kept his eyes closed and made no movements even though Daryl thrusting slightly against his arse was making him want to push himself back on it. And his cock was pushing so insistently against his jeans he thought he'd have button marks on it.

Eventually he realised Daryl wasn't moving beyond his nipples and he relaxed. He relaxed into the sensation of his nipples being stroked and lightly scratched and pinched. It had been so long since anyone had touched him in anything other than a perfunctory way of a hug, a slap on the back or the touch of an arm. As Rick relaxed his mind tried to wonder what the hell he was doing allowing this to happen to him. Would he allow it to go any further if Daryl made a move? He didn't know. He only knew he was enjoying his body being touched purely for pleasure. He had not had that in too long. Daryl palmed his pectoral muscle grasping it in his left hand. Ricks nipple bored into his palm. Then Daryl slid his hand down Rick's stomach to his hip where he rested it. He stopped moving, his breathing becoming quiet and barely noticeable. He was waiting for something but Rick didn't know what.

Rick was going crazy with need, his cock was aching and pushing harshly against his jeans, he knew he was leaking on them. He knows he should say something but doesn't know what to say. And talking will break the spell. If they don't talk what is happening can be ignored when they get outside the tent into the daylight. Rick realises he wants to be fucked. He wants to be fucked by Daryl. With this realisation he pushes his arse back on Daryl's cock. Daryl's breath hisses out as his fingers dig into Ricks hip. They move to his belt unbuckling it and undoing the buttons on his fly, fuck how did he make that seem so easy when Rick himself struggled with it daily? Before he can wonder further his cock is in Daryl's hand. His palm is rough on his skin but oh so warm, so wonderfully warm. He feels Daryl's breath snort on his neck in a laugh as he runs his thumb over the head of it and he feels the pre-come leaking out of it. His hand leaves him briefly sliding back up Ricks chest to rub his thumb over Ricks lips. Rick opened his mouth and suckled on the thumb flicking his tongue across it and tasting himself. It had never bothered him to taste himself before. He wondered what Daryl would taste like.

Suddenly Daryl withdrew from Rick in every way but before Rick could protest he found himself shoved on his back with Daryl sitting on his thighs looking down at him. As usual his hair was sticking out in all directions, like his own. They both needed a cut he realised. Daryl's eyes pinned his to the sleeping bag as he unbuttoned his shirt shucking it off. His chest was something he'd seen before, hell they'd both seen each other naked. Living the way they did, well they'd all seen each other naked. Rick believed that they'd all been willing to give up certain things without hesitation meant they'd stayed alive. Chief among them privacy in intimate moments. Next Daryl stood up his legs still straddling Rick. He undid his belt and his pants simply slid right off. Rick frowned as he saw this, he'd lost so much weight, more than the rest of them he thought. But before he can go further with that thought Daryl has taken his own cock in his hand and wanks it a couple of times. Pre-come drips off it landing on Rick's stomach. Rick brushes a finger over it scooping it up and licking it off. Daryl's eyes heat as he sees watches. He kneels down on Rick's thighs letting go of his cock and grasping Rick's hands instead. He uses them to pull Rick up so he is sitting. Then he slides his arms into Rick's hair pulling his head back exposing his Adam's apple. He hesitates there for the longest time. They both look at each other searchingly. Daryl is giving him an out he realises. And Rick doesn't want it.

So he slides both his palms up Daryl's thighs to his groin. One hand wraps around Daryl's dick and the other grasps his balls, they're heavy but surprisingly tight. His knuckles brush against Daryl's perineum and Daryl's own eyes close briefly before he opens them and leans down to Rick. Still slowly, ever so slowly he brushes his lips over Ricks. His lips are soft and this followed by the rasp of his beard is stimulating. Rick keeps playing with Daryl's cock and balls. He can feel Daryl's thighs trembling against his hips and thinks he wants to come so he speeds up. Daryl mashes his lips against Rick hotly, his tongue thrusts into Rick's mouth sweeping over his own and around his mouth fucking him with every stroke. The thought that Daryl's cock will be doing this to his body soon causes Rick to moan into Daryl's mouth. Daryl pulls off slightly and Rick feels his lips quirk in amusement. Not fair he thinks, he is a pleading mess of arousal while Daryl can laugh at him despite his own obvious hard on. Rick decides to even the odds, Daryl needs to be as big a mess as him. But he is forgetting who he is being intimate with. Daryl Dixon is a hunter and the very definition of that word is someone who is a predator.

So when Rick leans down and kisses Daryl's chest and a moan rumbles from his throat he doesn't think further beyond wanting Daryl to be as lost in sensation as he. With that thought Rick bites his nipple, hard. Daryl's hands fist in Rick's hair harshly pulling him off his chest with Rick's teeth scraping his nipple as he does so. His breathing hitches as he looks down at Rick. His pupils have flared and his nostrils follow. He pauses for a second before raising an eyebrow and shaking his head side to side. Rick is confused. Is Daryl changing his mind? Suddenly Rick finds himself on his back and Daryl has stood again. His hands are rough as they yank Ricks jeans and underwear down his legs to his ankles, he bends over showing off his hip and the tattoo on his thigh Rick has never gotten a good look at before. Before he can do so now his jeans are gone and Daryl has turned to him yanking him by the hip to roll over onto his stomach. He feels Daryl's hands on his hips raising him onto his knees. A stinging slap is dealt to one of his buttock cheeks and then he feels the heat of Daryl behind him and his hands run up his back and into his hair. Again they grasp it tightly pulling his neck back at an awkward angle.

Rick gasps as Daryl uses the hands in his hair to pull him up so he is on his knees in front of Daryl. Then he feels Daryl move closer behind him and teeth at his neck. He bites and sucks a mark into existence before letting Rick's hair go. Then his pushes Rick back down on to rest on his hands and knees. His hands release their painful grip in Rick's hair and the move down his neck to his shoulders where they pause for a second. Then suddenly they dig in and scratch viciously down Ricks back leaving red welts in their wake. Rick jumps and tries to move away but Daryl has scratched him so fast he already has his hands on his hips bracketing him in place. Daryl's cock is hard against his arse. One of Daryl's hands move around to Rick's cock grasping it tightly and squeezing the base. Rick gasps as he feels his rising arousal choked off in an instant. He moans a denial into existence that is ignored. The hand on his hip moves up to his nipples and this time it pinches one of them as hard as he'd just bitten Daryl. Rick realises he's made a mistake. He's woken the animal in Daryl and that animal was going to take him, take him brutally.

He tries to say no, he tries to shake his head but before he can do so he is released and again pushed down. This time Daryl's hands push his shoulders flat so they're resting on the ground. This leaves his arse pushed up, exposed vulnerably for Daryl's torture. He tries to move but another stinging slap on his buttocks stills him. He hears Daryl breathing behind him. And then he stops. He doesn't move, he doesn't touch. He just looks. Rick's feels Daryl's eyes crawling all over him. Then Daryl leans away for a brief second before he is back at Rick's arse. Rick hears something click and then he feels liquid being poured onto his arsehole. It flexes in anticipation. Then Daryl's finger is there rubbing in the liquid warming it. He does this repeatedly and just as Rick starts to relax he pushes in two fingers passing that first muscle guarding Rick's arse in a painful instant. Rick tries to move away as he gasps in pain but Daryl is ahead of him reaching around and grabbing his cock again. He starts moving his fingers inside Ricks arse as he masturbates Rick through the pain. Then just as Rick is starting to get used to it Daryl inserts a third finger starting the process all over again. Rick feels his eyes flutter closed as his body accepts the torture. His cock is harder than he remembers it ever being, even before the world went to shit. A groan of sheer pleasure-pain is torn from his throat loudly as Daryl scrapes across his prostate and his cock jerks in response.

Then the fingers are gone but before he can protest something larger is back pushing its way steadily into him. Rick groans as his arse is breached by Daryl's cock. He pushes his forehead to the ground focussing on relaxing his arse to allow Daryl entry. His shoulders tense as his spine tingles, Daryl is still entering him and already he has pushed up against his prostate causing ripples of sheer pleasure to push away the pain of having his backside entered for the first time. Daryl bottoms out in Rick's arse his fingers gripping Rick's hips tightly. His breath releases on a sigh of pleasure as Rick clenches his muscles around Daryl's cock. Fuck it hurts but at the same time with every pulse of Daryl's cock his whole body is simply on overload. He feels Daryl lean over his back curling himself over him. The heat throwing off his body warm's Rick's spine. Daryl's lips kiss over Rick's shoulder before his teeth graze and then bite down viciously. Rick tries to rise up in protest but cannot move. Daryl pushes back up off Rick's back and then starts pulling out of Rick's arse. Just as his head reaches that last tight muscle he moves forward again abruptly. Rick moans at the burn this causes him on the inside. He is gasping for breath; the feeling of Daryl being inside him is causing a chain reaction in his body from his prostate out.

Daryl starts a rhythm of moving in and out of Rick. His fingers still grip Rick's hips tightly and then his right hand moves away but before Rick can even realise it's moved he feels another stinging slap across his arse. It causes him to jolt and clench down on Daryl who groans in return. He slaps Rick's backside again and again Rick clenches down. This continues as all the while Rick's prostate is being stroked with every push forward Daryl does, Rick's trembling is becoming uncontrollable, he knows he's going to come soon and this orgasm is going to be like none he has had before.

And it happens. Daryl moves forward into Rick again with an accompanying slap to his backside and when his cock slide does that cruel shift over his prostate it is too much and Rick comes. He feels like the orgasm pushes itself out from his arse, taking his cock along the way as it spurts across his bent legs and the blankets and their clothes. He is almost sobbing with release, his breath is rasping in his chest as he cannot breathe deep enough to catch it. He feels like he's been punched in the gut as he tries to bring air into his lungs but every time he breathes in Daryl somehow knows and moves back into him causing another reaction. Rick doesn't think he's going to stop coming. As long as Daryl moves in his arse, he will continue to come.

His orgasm has drained his cock but his prostate is still hungry for more. Daryl is like a machine behind him, relentlessly continuing to move in Rick's arse like he owns it, and indeed he does. No one else has ever had it before and Rick thinks no one else ever will. If Daryl can make him feel like this every time he fuck's him Rick isn't looking anywhere else from now on.

And Daryl comes, hoarsely swearing as he does so. Rick feels Daryl's hot jets of come in his arse and clenches around Daryl's cock causing him to simply buck inside Rick's arse and both groan at the pleasurable sensation that clench causes. Daryl slows his movements eventually stopping altogether. His hands are not holding Rick's hips tightly anymore; simply resting on them as he kneels there behind Rick. Rick clenches one more time and Daryl jerks before slowly pulling out of Rick's backside. Rick winces at the pain this causes. He thinks he's not going to be sitting down comfortably for a few days, maybe longer. He allows his body to fall forward and his knees to straighten so he is lying flat on his stomach. He feels Daryl lie next to him with a sigh. He can smell them both, their sweat and their come. And he can feel the bone deep tired pleasure radiating from the man who has just taken his virginity in the arse department. He recognises it because it's the same pleasure radiating from him.

Rick's last thought before he drifted back to sleep was not castigation or angst but quite simply _More..._

_A/N - Okay, that was for What Evil Lurks. Here's hoping Daryl was dominant enough for you MB though I have a feeling you're going to say he wasn't (what can I say, I was in the mood for subtle though I know it's not my usual thing). Next up I have Brazen Hussy who has requested a Merle threesome with 2 females of my choice. Me likey this one..._


	4. White, Dark & Bitter Chocolate (M&M&A)

******WARNING – EXPLICIT SMUT OF THE THREESOME VARIETY******

**If you don't like explicit sex, PLEASE DON'T read this story**

As usual I claim no ownership of The Walking Dead in anyway, shape or form

This hook-up is for the lovely Brazen Hussy who requested a Merle threesome, the choice of women was left up to me.

**White Chocolate, Dark Chocolate and Bitter Chocolate**

Interesting Merle thought. Two beds in that room and only one slept in. He walked outside with Andrea as she showed him the map of where the farm was and where she'd lost the rest of the quarry group that included his baby brother. They talked as they meandered around the edge of the town with the wall on one side of them. Now that he wasn't high he realised she was easy to talk to, practical, almost male in her thinking. And hell he could appreciate a nice pair of tits. "So how come we never hooked up then?" His grin flashes wickedly as he asks the question.

She raises an eyebrow at him "Well it might have something to do with you calling me a rug muncher," she smiles as she says this having forgiven the insult a long time ago.

Merle grimaces and then smiles himself "Was I wrong then? Because if I was I'd like to throw my hat in the ring now..." he trails off with a shit-eating grin. He knows she's gonna shoot him down.

"No, you weren't wrong," she pauses before looking over his shoulder and adding "then." He feels the dark chocolate beauty standing behind him. Too fucking close for his comfort but hell, it wasn't like he wanted easy or even liked comfortable. That was boring shit.

He steps back bringing Michonne into his line of sight, she smirks at him knowing what he's doing. But despite what people think he isn't stupid and doesn't rise to the bait. Turning to Andrea Merle answers her statement, "So you and your rescuer here have hooked up then? Nice, guess you don't gotta' be worrying about birth control now do ya'?" He chuckles and shakes his head turning to walk away thanking Andrea for the map.

##########

It is evening now and Merle is so fucking pissed off he's not fit for any company. He is walking off his mad at the fucking Governor. Who does the fucking arsehole think he is? To fucking tell him, Merle Dixon, that he can't fucking go look for his own brother? His thoughts blacken with each step he takes "She's mine you know," the words drift to him softly on the breeze but he can hear the sheer steel underneath them. The warning in them. He stops turning toward her. She blends with the night, all he can see are the whites of her eyes.

"Didn't say I wanted her now did I?" His tone is sarcastic as he stops. Ain't no way he's walking to her, she spoke to him she can fucking come to him.

"But you do want her, I can tell." She strolls to him slowly like she has all the time in the world. And really she does, she has someone to head back to unlike him thanks to the fucking Governor. Before his mind can start to obsess again she is in front of him stealing his attention.

"So fuckin' what?" He asks this question with curiosity in his voice. He wonders where she is heading with this conversation and decides to hurry her on her way "You gonna let me fuckin' watch and join in when the two of you go down on each other? In the mood for some cock are you? Or is she?" He snorts as he finishes speaking and turns to walk away, fucking bitch. Her next words stop him in his tracks.

"If you want to." He turns slowly to look at her, he can tell by the whites of her eyes she's looking back at him. But she doesn't move. He realises he has to go to her if he wants a part of what she just offered.

"Why?" He doesn't move.

"Because _I'm_ in the mood for come cock, not her. But I can get her in the mood for some." She hooks her thumbs in her pants as she says the last sentence pushing them down exposing her pelvis - or at least she would be if he could fucking see it.

"So I fuck you then? What if I don't wanna fuck you? What if I want her?" He knows he wants Andrea. He's always wanted Andrea for her tits if nothing else.

"You can have her. After you've had me." Michonne takes a step toward him and stops. Merle immediately recognises she's meeting him half-way. He thinks about what she's offering, its been a long time since he's had a woman, well before he lost his hand if he was being honest, at least a woman he didn't have to pay for. It was easier to just pay for it when he wanted it, no complicated messy shit to deal with.

Before Michonne realises he's even moved he has taken the steps toward her, his right arm swooping around her waist to yank her against him. She goes to push on his shoulders but he has taken her mouth before she can move back.

Merle kisses her voraciously, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and duelling with hers as his left hand comes to her breast palming it before he pinches her nipple. Michonne responds widening her mouth under his and pushing her tongue back into his mouth. One of her hands winds around his neck, the other moves down reaching around Merle and pushing into his back pocket to grab his arse. She moans into his mouth before breaking away.

"Let's go." Michonne steps away and starts walking to the room she and Andrea are assigned with Merle swinging in beside her. They don't touch as they walk side-by-side but he shortens his stride to match hers. They don't run across anyone. When they get to the room she enters before him and he closes the door behind him and locks it.

Andrea is lying in bed reading. She looks over at them but before she can say anything Michonne is on her pushing her down on the bed as she straddles her leaning down and kissing Andrea as Merle had kissed her. Andrea responded before she remembered Merle was in the room. She tries to push Michonne away but is unsuccessful. Michonne only moves her mouth to Andrea's neck kissing and licking at it as she starts to undo her own shirt.

Suddenly she feels a hand behind her taking her hair and she is yanked up wincing at the pain. Merle looks at her searchingly for a minute as Andrea pants looking up at them "You sure about this?" It's the last time he's going to ask, if she says yes he ain't gonna stop again until he's had them both. Despite his grip on her hair she manages a nod. He doesn't bother with asking Andrea, Michonne answered for both of them he knew.

Merle pushed Michonne back down onto Andrea and she started kissing and licking her neck again as she took those gorgeous breasts in her hands, rolling them around as her thumbs brushed the nipples into hardness. Merle can feel his cock straining at his pants. He wants inside both women and he will have them both before the night is through but he made a deal, his dark chocolate is first. He unsnaps the blade on his prosthesis and before Michonne realises what he's done he has grabbed her shirt in his left hand and his right arm simply cut's through the material. He does the same thing with her bra. She sits up in shock staring at him but all he says as he pulls her shirt and bra down her arms is "You were too fuckin' slow."

His left hand is at his prosthesis removing it as he leans down to kiss Michonne again before sliding his mouth down her neck where he bites her. Michonne moans deep in her throat and suddenly Andrea is there sitting up and kissing and sucking the other side of Michonne's neck. Michonne leans back taking both Merle and Andrea's heads and brings them together so they can kiss each other. One of her hands plays with Andreas nipples while her other palms Merle's cock. He groans as he pushes himself on her hand. His left hand scratches down her back to grasp her pants. "Off" he practically growls as he moves his mouth from Andrea's to kiss her neck sucking a mark into existence on her. He can smell both of the women. They smelled like chocolate, one sweet and extra rich and creamy; the other sweet with a hint of sour darkness.

He toes off his own boots as Michonne simply stands on the bed undoing her pants shucking them down her legs. Andrea lifts her legs one at a time to take off her boots and then the pants. When she is naked but before she can lower herself again, Merle turns her toward him and licks her stomach and then lower down to her pubic hair. He slides his left hand into her feeling her wetness coat him. He wants to taste her before the night is through, he wants to taste both of them to see if they taste like they smell. He withdraws his fingers and pushes Michonne back down onto all fours with his right arm as he sucks the fingers of his left hand into his mouth. She tastes exactly as she smells, like dark chocolate. He undoes his own pants as Michonne and Andrea start kissing again. Andrea's hands are all over Michonne and she is whining as Andrea's fingers replace Merle's. He takes his cock in hand as his right arm moves Michonne slightly on the bed and then he lines himself up and pushes his cock inside her. "Fuck..." his eyes flutter closed as he feels her heat, her muscles ripple on him and he jerks inside her. It's been too fucking long he thinks.

Merle leans over Michonne his right arm snaking around her hips, he pulls her back while keeping himself inside her. She moans in protest but he stops her fighting him saying "put your mouth on her." He wants her to go down on Andrea. Andrea wants it too because she moves up on the bed until she is half-reclining spreading her legs for Michonne's mouth. Her own hands start to fondle her breasts, stroking them and brushing across her nipples ever so slightly. She is trying to keep her eyes open on Michonne and Merle but when Michonne leans down and sweeps her tongue through her pussy her head falls back on her neck and she moans.

Merle watches her swallow. He loves those fucking breasts, he knows he's gonna leave marks all over them before the night is through. His cock feels like it's on fire inside his dark chocolate piece of arse. He strokes up Michonne's back with the fingers of his left hand. Then he starts slowly but evenly thrusting them into her. He can feel her muscles milking at him as he sees her jaw working on Andrea. But she's only got one hand on Andrea. Merle realises her other hand is on her **pussy**, helping herself come to orgasm. That won't do. He pushes into Michonne as far as he can go, bottoming out. Then he slides his left hand back down her back to her arse. If he loves Andrea's breasts, it's Michonne's arse that he loves and wants. He smacks it sharply causing her to jerk saying "Did I fuckin' say you could touch yourself? Hand off, get it on your woman." His left hand then snakes underneath her to take over at her clit and just to make her aware of who is in charge of this little pleasure trip. He squeezes it. Hard.

Michonne jolts as Merle squeezes her clit, it feels like fire running through her veins. She tries to move away from the pain but suddenly Andrea picks that moment to thrust herself up onto Michonne's face. Her pussy is right there and it's dripping. Michonne smells her excitement and leans forward swiping her tongue through Andrea again. As she does so Merle gentles his touch on her clit, starting to simply rub the tiniest of circles around the nub, so lightly it's like a feather on it. And it's driving her insane. His cock is sliding in her like it's meant to be there. She moans loudly into Andrea's pussy causing Andrea to moan in turn. She knows Andrea will be playing with her own breasts. Michonne closes her ears to everything, opening herself up to just feeling.

Merle leans down over Michonne breathing heavily. She just fucking tore that orgasm out of him way before he was ready for it he thinks. He'll get her back for that, but he needs to rest first. He slides off her back onto the bed rolling over onto his back with his legs still hanging off the side. He's lying uncomfortably on Michonne's feet but doesn't care at the moment. She drags them out from under him scooting herself up onto Andrea lying between her legs. Andrea stretches out a leg and brushes her toes against Merle's hair down his forehead. Merle rumbles in his chest as he feels her foot on him, she cruises it down his cheekbone and he turns his head nipping at it softly causing her to catch her breath. Of the three of them she is less winded not having participated overly much in what they'd just done. Merle's eyes are still closed and Michonne is lying there in a relaxed haze.

But Andrea is looking at Merle's cock. She is looking at the juices still glistening on it. She wants it in her mouth. She wants to lick Michonne off it tasting Merle at the same time and she wants him to come in her mouth and share that with Michonne. So she moves, slowly pushing Michonne to the side where she curls up quietly. She's always been so male-like after an orgasm, practically going comatose. Andrea slides off the side of the bed on her knees and moves over to Merle. She slides his pants all the way off noting with a slight smile that he had no underwear on at all. So there was a similarity between he and his brother after all. She crawls between Merle's legs not looking at him but knowing from the tensing of his muscles he knows she is there.

He has a gorgeous cock, even now when it's covered in his own come and Michonne's juices its just beautiful. She can see the veins running over it and knows if she can see them now she'll feel them when he's erect and inside her. She feels herself get wet thinking about it. But right now Andrea wants to taste Merle and Michonne together. She moves forward, her hands sliding up Merle's legs from his ankles to his knees. She leaves them there as she moves herself in between them. He hasn't moved but his eyes are open watching her. When she is fully between his legs Andrea looks deliberately at Merle as she then spreads his knees, pushing his legs further apart so he is displayed for her enjoyment. She watches his eyes flutter and a grin brush his mouth. Andrea loves that he isn't shy, that he's happy to expose himself physically to her; for her own pleasure, and his of course. He literally purrs in his chest as she sweeps her hands up his thighs, teasing him with her fingernails by lightly scratching his inner thighs. She bypasses his cock that is already stirring under her touch and brushes her hands through his pubic hair deliberately smearing his and Michonne's combined juice on her hands before bringing them to her mouth and licking them clean.

Andrea glances over at Michonne finding her eyes are open and she is watching her. She smiles and then leans down to Merle's cock. She hovers over it for a few seconds waiting for Merle to say or do something but he doesn't; simply waits her out. She'd forgotten what a contrary bastard he could be. The proof of that was in the right arm that was resting low on his stomach minus its hand. She looked along his body up and in his eyes one more time and keeping eye contact she took his cock in her hand and then, leaning down further, enclosed her mouth around it. It tasted like the most sinful expensive chocolate she'd ever tasted in her life. So rich it was almost bitter in her mouth. His taste lingered on her tongue as she lapped at him. Cleaning him of himself and Michonne before she paused looking back up at him. He still hadn't moved as he watched her. Andrea smiled wickedly at him as she took his cock in her hand and then closing her eyes engulfed him fully in the wet heat of her mouth. He wasn't hard but she felt him jerk all the same. She smiled around him as she sucked gently at him coaxing him back to hardness slowly. She wanted him to come in her mouth, the thought was arousing her and she could tell Michonne watching her was getting aroused as well by the way she was tensing her thighs. Andrea cut her eyes from Michonne to Merle and with a small jerk of her head motioned for Michonne to move over to him.

Michonne looks over at Merle, he simply hooks his left arm around her thigh without taking his eyes from what Andrea is doing to his cock and pulls her toward his face. She straddles him spreading her legs wide and settling them directly over his face. Merle's arms hook around her hips and his left hand splays on her arse as he pulls her down to his mouth. The first rasp of his tongue on Michonne nearly sends her to another orgasm. It's rough, like sandpaper and as Merle swipes it through and around her she feels her eyes roll in her head. She straightens over him holding her own breasts in her hands, pinching and pulling at the nipples as she groans at the way Merle's tongue feels on her pussy. But she can't stay upright falling forward onto her hands bringing her closer to Andrea and Merle's cock. She places both of her hands on Merle's thighs settling her knees better before she reaches for Andrea's shoulder, pulling on them indicating she wants Andrea to move onto the bed.

Andrea responds to Michonne's pulling on her shoulders. She briefly lets Merle out of her mouth as she turns around and backs onto the bed so her hips are up by Merle and she leans down leaving her arse up in the air as she takes him in her mouth again. He is hard now almost hot in her mouth. She feels him throbbing as she flicks her tongue along his underside. And she smiles around him as she then relaxes her throat around him taking all of him into her mouth and down her throat, she can feel pre-come coating the back of her throat and as she takes him all in she sucks. When her nose is buried in Merle's pubic hair she pauses for an instant and then she swallows. Merle comes again with a groan and a twist of his hips and she feels Michonne coming beside her as he doesn't stop mouthing her pussy.

Michonne has never felt another tongue like Merle's. It's like a cats feels when she has been licked on the hand by one in the past, and God now she is never going to be able to feel a cat's tongue without getting aroused again. She tries to stroke Andrea but his tongue, his tongue is just driving her crazy, she feels him flick at her clit and it's all she can do not to close her thighs around his face in ecstasy. Suddenly he groans into her and his tongue madly sweeps through her pussy before moving to her clit where he simply agitates his tongue on it over and over so quickly she can't tell where one rasp stops and the next begins. And she comes again herself. But he has too she realises, Andrea has taken all of him into her mouth and is swallowing around him.

Andrea swallows most of Merle's come but not all. She allows some to coat his cock for Michonne. She is aroused beyond belief at his and Michonne's orgasm's. She wants to come herself but decides she want's Merle in her when she does, so she'll wait. She gets up slowly savouring the taste Merle has left on her tongue. She walks over to the bench getting a bottle of water that she takes back to the bed. Merle is still lying on his back but has now put his arms behind his head. Michonne has slid off him to curl at his side. Andrea sits on the side of the bed opening and drinking the water.

Merle looks over at her sitting there calmly drinking. Her breasts give her away though. Her nipples are hard, they look to be painfully so. He knows she's aroused. He looks at his dark chocolate, she is half asleep. So he looks back at Andrea, she is looking back at him now. He reaches out his left hand putting it on her thigh. She stills looking at him the bottle raised halfway to her mouth. "Bring those tits here, I want 'em." His words cause a curl of lust to spike in Andrea and Michonne to wake-up. She looks over as Andrea caps the water letting it fall to the bed as she moves toward Merle. She straddles him leaning over him letting her breasts hang at his mouth.

He doesn't disappoint her. She leans down as he takes a nipple in his mouth biting down on it as he flicks it with this tongue. Andrea moans as she feels his mouth. His left hand is at her other breast pinching and rolling the nipple between his fingers. Suddenly she feels hands at her arse as Michonne starts to stroke her backside running her hands over it, scratching it with her nails. Andrea feels Michonne move one hand to her pussy, it's dripping with juice. She needs to come again. Then she feels Michonne's hair between her legs but instead of her licking she is sucking on Merle to bring him erect again.

Michonne moans around Merle's cock s she sucks it to hardness again. She loves the taste of it, like bitter chocolate, combined with her smelling Andrea's arousal she is in heaven. One of her hands moves to Andrea's pussy, her fingers sliding inside as she pumps slowly in and out while she sucks and licks at Merle's cock. It's nearly erect again and she wants to see it entering Andrea. She wants to see Andrea come apart around it. As it becomes fully erect Michonne moves off it holding it as she hooks her fingers inside Andrea using them to pull her back toward Merle's cock as she pushes it up inside her.

When Andrea feels Merle's cock at her entrance she leans up with a hiss as Merle's teeth scrape off her nipple. She pauses looking down at him before she sinks down to the hilt on him. Merle sits up as Michonne moves in behind her beginning to kiss and lick at her neck as her hands move down to Andrea's clit. Her fingers slip and slide around Andrea and Merle's cock at the same time. She is feeling their joining like she wants to memorise it. Merle hooks his right arm around them both drawing them to him as he leans in to bite and suck at Andrea's breasts. So far he's left two love bites on them but he's not planning to stop there. His left hand continues to pinch and pull at her nipples as he bites her breasts.

Andrea uses her internal muscles on Merle at first getting used to him. She hasn't fucked anyone since Shane so it's been awhile. She and Michonne didn't use anything on each other. Slowly she starts to move her hips up and down on Merle. Little movements all the while she milks him internally. All of a sudden Michonne pushes down on her hipbone causing her to sink on Merle that much further. He moans before biting her breast harshly. Andrea moans as Michonne laughs.

Merle loves feeling his cock surrounded by wet female heat. And this sweet tasting white chocolate beauty in front of him is pulling another orgasm out of him. He starts moving his own hips in counterpart to hers. He feels Michonne touching him as she fondles Andrea. Fuck, but he hadn't felt this good in a long time. Two chocolate beauties fucking him to oblivion. Merle leaned back on his elbows watching the women move over him. He'd never seen anything like it. They were just beautiful moving together focussed on him and their own pleasure equally. He started moving his hips with more energy and Andrea sank down on him more forcefully with the upward movement of his hips. His eyes roll back in his head as she quickens her pace. He can still feel Michonne's fingers where he and Andrea are joined. Andrea moans as Michonne flicks at her clit causing her to clench even more on Merle.

Suddenly Merle's hips jerk up as he shoots his first jet into Andrea. Michonne flicks at her clits several times in succession without pause causing Andrea to orgasm as well. Merle hisses as he feels her milk him of every last drop of come before he lets his elbows give way and he lays down on his back again. Andrea and Michonne collapse onto him as well. He slides his arms up to hug them both. Michonne moves off Andrea and Merle to lie at his side but Andrea stays on top of him.

Minutes pass as their breathing returns to normal. Merle wants one last thing before he calls it a night. He sweeps his arms up Andrea's back until they're under her arms. Then he starts pulling her up. She mutters at him unintelligibly but he forestalls anything further saying "Want my mouth on you." She opens her eyes to look at him before she starts to twist herself around so she is leaning over him, her thighs straddling his head. She spreads them further allowing her pussy to sink down on to his face. Merle looks up at it as he inhales her, smelling them both. He reaches his arms around her hips and brings her down to his mouth as he licks from her arse down to her clit. She flinches a little as she's sensitive from all Michonne's rubbing but Merle doesn't stop. She's sweet tasting this one, like the finest full-cream white chocolate. And combined with him it's exquisite. Suddenly he feels two mouths on his cock. He doesn't think he's got another orgasm in him but they're giving it a go. He continues to suck and lick at Andrea, thrusting his tongue into her pussy as he feels two tongues lick up and down his cock. Against all thoughts to the contrary he's getting hard again. He feels extra sensitive too from all his recent activity. He latches his mouth onto Andrea kissing and sucking at her clit enjoying the pure sweetness of her taste after the almost bittersweet taste of her woman. He pulls her clit into his mouth as he begins to come in someone's mouth, he doesn't know whose and he feels Andrea spasm around him in return. As she raises herself from him he understands he's coming into Michonne's mouth this time.

Merle feels his heart thudding against his chest as Andrea shakily moves herself off him. She flattens on her stomach on one side of him as Michonne settles down at his groin, her head pillowed on his stomach. Merle's heart thuds in a different way as he realises they're not kicking him out of bed. He looks over at the window seeing the faintest hint of dawn on the horizon and wonders where his brother is and what he is doing now. As he wonders he realises that Michonne and Andrea have managed to relieve him of his anger. It's dissipated and dull now from sheer physical exhaustion. But he'll not be staying much longer with the Governor he realises.

His eyes close as he follows them into sleep.

_A/N – I hope you liked this one. Next up I have another threesome request, this time a Dixon Brother's threesome with a female or a male of my choice for Daisy Dixon. I also want to note I'm working on any requests sent in the order they're received. So if you have sent one, I will get to it._


	5. Dixon Brother's Threesome

************WARNING - EXPLICIT SMUT OF THE THREESOME VARIETY************

*******DON'T READ IF THIS DOESN'T FLOAT YOUR BOAT*******

A/N - Written for Daisy Dixon who requested a Dixon Brother's threesome with the choice of female or male left up to me. I couldn't decide so you can. Apologies if people don't like this one, it's not my usual writing style, but I think it's a nice change.

**Dixon Brother's Threesome**

They slip into bed beside her, one on either side. She greets them sleepily winding her arms around the neck of the Dixon in front of her while the other kisses her neck from behind sucking her skin softly. It causes shivers up and down her spine. The one she is kissing chuckles against her mouth before his tongue swipes out over her lips entering her mouth. He is slow, languid and as erotic as fuck. Just like always. The one behind her palms her breasts before tweaking her nipples to hardness. Then he grips his brother's head pushing it down so he can take it in his mouth. His hand strokes his brother's head as he laves and nips at her nipples, one then the other.

A groan leaves her lips followed by a gentle "Shhhh….." She knows she needs to be silent but these two make it so difficult. Every touch, every stroke is like it's designed for her to make noise. She _can't help it_ and she groans again. The one in front of her raises his head again, taking her mouth as his hands take over at her breasts. His brother is stroking his hand down her stomach, gently fingering her navel before travelling further down. A surprised huff leaves his mouth as he realises she's bare. She smiles into his brother's mouth, she remembered them talking about it weeks ago, but the way the world was now she hadn't been able to find a razor to take to her pubic hair until today.

He slides down her back his legs hanging off the side of the narrow bed and bends her top leg at the knee then raising it up so he can slip his head down. He breathes her in for a minute, she knows he can't see her but he can feel him looking anyway. His fingers brush her outer lips over and over, lovingly before the slip inside her scooping out her moisture and running it over her clit causing her to moan into his brother's mouth. His brother moves his arm down hooking it under her raised knee and bringing it back up, opening her further for his brother. They move together as if they're in a ballet dance, each move perfectly balances the others.

She feels the other brother slowly thrusting his fingers inside her, moving them around looking for her g-spot. Just as he finds it she finds her mouth taken again, the kiss this time not slow but bruising in its intensity, his stubble rasps over her face, she knows she's going to have whisker burn in the morning but can't bring herself to care. They are what they are and she wouldn't trade this time with them for anything.

Grinding herself down on the face of the man sucking her she breaks away from the mouth on hers panting. She rests her forehead on the one in front of her while she moves her hips down on the other one. She grasps the cock of the one in front of her stroking it gently, using her nails to scratch it lightly before she fondles his balls, they're tight and getting tighter. "Want you in me" her words whispered in his ear cause him to shiver. They've never fucked each other before, despite all their time together and the liberties they've taken with each other, she has only fucked Merle. Daryl is different. Happy to kiss, fondle, lick her and make her come. He allows her to touch him and make him come but he's never tried to have sex with her. She wants both of them. Together.

A chuckle comes from her groin area, breath washing over her causing her to squirm. "Who goes where darlin'?" She grins against Daryl's mouth, she knew Merle would get what she was saying.

"Well you've fucked me already so I figure you get my arse tonight." She grinds it arse down on him and he swipes his tongue over her ring causing her eyes to roll in her head. She stops moving then looking at Daryl, this is his decision. Whatever has happened to him in his life she is not forcing him. If he says no then she's not going to push it, but God she wants both of them together. The wolf and the cougar she thinks, feral animals that she loves and can't get enough of.

"Okay," His acceptance is soft but she hears it. She pushes Daryl gently on his back rolling over with him so she is on her knees above him. She straddles him as Merle moves back up on the bed lying down next to his brother, he rubs a hand over Daryl's stomach and she sees the muscles unclench at his brother's touch. She leans down kissing and tonguing Daryl's nipples to hardness while her hands wander down his stomach, she strokes Merle's hand on Daryl's stomach and then moves it down to Daryl's cock with her, they both stroke it to full hardness before she raises herself over him. She pauses one last time looking at him in the moonlight coming in through the window.

"You sure?" He nods without hesitation this time and she sinks down on him. The groan that comes out of her this time is long and while not loud it's certainly not soft. Merle comes up beside her on the bed kissing her himself, he is different to Daryl, no hesitation, no sweetness. He takes her mouth fucking it like he fucks her pussy.

"Keep quiet woman or I'll fuckin' gag you." He moves into place behind her bending her forward over Daryl. Daryl's hands come up to her breasts again playing with her nipples and he takes one into his mouth as she leans over him. She leans down herself licking and sucking at his neck. Merle is at her and Daryl, his fingers are gathering her juices and he uses them at her back entrance. Her eyes close in pleasure as he pushes a finger inside her. It's been too long since she's had a two men at the same time, she has always loved it, the feeling of being filled. She stops kissing Daryl's neck as she leans her own head back.

"More…" the word comes brokenly from her throat as Daryl suddenly lurches his head up taking the side of her neck in his mouth, from nowhere he bites her harshly and thrusts his hips up into her at the same time. Merle knew what he was doing before she did because he'd shoved his arm against her mouth muffling her long protracted moan. Daryl pulls her back down on a chuckle ignoring her whispered curse at him. Merle moves in behind her and pulls out his finger.

She feels his cock at her back entrance and stills on Daryl's cock. She is waiting for Merle to fill her. And fill her he does. He pushes his cock inside her arse, slowly and steadily, one glorious inch at a time. "Ahhhh, fuck…." She says this as softly as she can but knows that someone somewhere has more than likely heard her. Right at this moment she cannot bring herself to care. Merle's dick is stroking in and out while Daryl starts moving in and out of her pussy. She doesn't have to move at all. Looking down at Daryl she can see him looking up at her. "You good?" she brushes a hand down his face as she asks this, moving from his forehead, down his beautiful cheekbone and sliding down his jaw before resting her fingers across his cheek and her thumb on his lips. He continues to look at her as he moves his hips. He closes his eyes briefly before opening them and looking at her. He answers her by simply nodding and then opening his mouth and sucking on her thumb. His tongue rasps over it gently, much the way he moves it over her clit.

Without giving her any warning the brother's start moving in unison, as one thrusts the other withdraws and vice versa. She doesn't have to move at all, they're fucking her into oblivion. Her head arches back on her neck again, this time pulled by Merle as his hand winds into her hair and yanking it harshly. Before she can make any sound Daryl's hand is on her mouth successfully muffling her this time. "We're gonna have to gag her Merle, when we do this again with her," his words are breathless as he continues to move in and out of her. It is not fucking fair that they can still speak while she is one giant nerve of pulsing arousal. She is close to coming and wants them to come with her so she takes the only piece of power she has, and uses it against them. Clenching her internal muscles in her pussy and arse she causes both Daryl and Merle to groan, the latter adding a protracted "Fuckkk…" as well. She grinned at the sounds and thought the others certainly knew about them now if they didn't before.

Starting her own rhythm she squeezes in time with their thrusts. She can feel her orgasm coming up from her toes and moving down from her head. Merle comes first with another "Fuckkk….." His orgasm triggers hers and she feels her muscles spasm uncontrollably both in the front and the back as Merle's sperm shoots inside her. Her muscles clenching cause Daryl to moan before he too comes. He thrusts up into her a few more times unevenly while she simply stays still over him, too drained to move.

Collapsing down on Daryl, Merle follows her down. He is heavy but not too heavy and while Daryl lets out a soft oof sound when they both lay down on him he doesn't ask them to move.

Minutes pass. Daryl moves first nuzzling her neck again, kissing it softly as he hums low in this throat. He pulls her hair gently lifting her head. His lips brush hers hesitantly and he looks at her, "Thank you." She smiles at him.

"You're more than welcome believe me." Merle chuckles behind her before he pushes himself up on his arms and slowly pulling out of her so he doesn't hurt her. He flops down on the bed beside Daryl placing a hand on his thigh and rubbing it comfortingly.

"You're both fuckin' welcome."

She laughs and the brother's laugh with her.

A/N - My next prompts all came in on the one day. Being as two of them involve one character I've decided to split them up so you get a break between. So next up will be Carl and Sophia for Azure Jedi & Agent Smith, my brief is that Daryl finds her alive and well & that it's set at the farm. Remember my notes in the description, both Carl & Sophia will be of legal age when I'm writing this.


	6. Carl & Sophia

_A/N – Given how explicitly I write I'm not going anywhere near an underage storyline. Therefore Carl and Sophia are both of legal age in this story. As per the prompt by Azure Jedi and seconded by Agent Smith Daryl found Sophia in the woods and she was brought back to the farm safely. The herd never happened and the group have never left the farm. Years have passed, they're both adults now._

**Carl and Sophia**

Carl wakes to the sun on his face, its how most of them wake these days. Batteries and electricity have long since gone. It brushes warmly over his eyelids causing a red haze behind them and the warmth is not yet the scorching muggy heat that will envelope them all by mid-morning. Another gorgeous Georgia day he thinks sarcastically as he rolls over sitting up. He thinks of what he has on his plate today scrubbing a hand over his face rubbing away the sleep. He stands stretching his arms straight above his head cracking his spine. He has grown into a long lanky man topping out at an even six feet. He is saved from skinniness by a lifetime of physical work that has made him hard and toned. His stomach muscles ripple as he arches back then lowers his hands pushing on his hips stretching his legs as well. He sits down on his single bed glancing over to see Daryl is still asleep on the other bed in the room. They share the attic, he'd moved up here with Daryl some years ago when he got sick of hearing his parents going at it with him in the same room, then Shane.

He shakes his head as he thinks of that arrangement. Judith was Shane's kid he knew but still his sister. His mother and father while still married now also had Shane in their relationship. Whatever worked he supposed. And it did somehow, Shane was positively mellow these days. Hell if he knew who Cassidy and Stone belonged to though. As far as he knew none of them did either. Shaking his head again Carl reaches for his pants, they'll need replacing soon he notices. As he pushes his legs into them and drags them up his eye is caught by the scars on his left thigh. They're thin tiny lines, each one about an inch in length and while deep enough to scar they're not deep enough to have required stitches. And they're obviously deliberate. He brushes a thumb over them, it's time for the next one he thinks. He reaches into his boot and pulls out his switch blade thumbing it open, he quickly and deftly makes another cut. Then stems the blood that wells with the waistband of his pants waiting while it slows then stops altogether. He washes his own clothes so no one will see it and ask him. He licks the blade clean and dries it on the other leg of his pants before sliding it back into the sheath on his boot.

Ten cut's now he thinks, ten summers they've been here. He's twenty-one now. For some reason it depresses him. He knew that once upon a time twenty-one was something to be celebrated, it meant you were finally an adult. Carl knows he's been an adult for a several years now. He considers himself to have been an adult since he'd moved up here with Daryl to be honest though his parents would argue otherwise.

He remembered last year when he and Daryl had been on a run and they'd come across another group of survivors, they'd been friendly and so had travelled together for a few days while they looked for what was still useful to them nine years after mass production stopped. He'd lost his virginity that week. She had been older than him by a couple of years, she'd tried it on with Daryl first but he'd shot her down. He didn't mind being second choice, it popped his cherry after all as Daryl said. When he'd asked why Daryl hadn't accepted her offer he'd simply smirked and said she wasn't his type. So she'd set her eyes on Carl. He loved Daryl, he was like a father to him, more than his own to be honest. His father was too much of a dreamer, plus with his mother and Shane and three younger children whether he'd realised it or not he hadn't had much time for Carl since Jude was born. If he'd had a problem he couldn't fix himself he'd go to Daryl or Carol. It didn't shame him that Daryl knew he'd been with someone.

And Sophia, she'd been his best friend until last year, somehow when they'd returned from the run she'd been okay for a day or two and then poof she'd stopped talking to him, when he'd asked her why she said she wasn't interested in being friends with him anymore. He'd laughed and said it wasn't like she had a choice, but she'd shown him the error of his ways there alright. He's sure even Daryl would have known to never laugh in a woman's face. Carl could cheerfully have strangled himself for it but….he just wished he knew what he'd done wrong. He missed her.

He wonders where the girl is from last year, if he'll ever see her again, if he'll ever see anyone again to be with. He wanted to explore a woman's body the way he read about in the purloined book he kept in his satchel. He'd found it three years ago on a run and it had given him many hours of self-fulfilling enjoyment. As far as he knew only Daryl knew he had it. The bleeding has stopped so he stands yanking on his pants doing up the belt. He steps into his boots sitting down again to lace them up and when he stands again grabs his t-shirt. Wrinkling his nose at his smell he thinks he'll take a bath in the creek today, it's too nice a day to use an inside bathroom. He takes his satchel with him when he leaves, he's in the mood to read too he thinks, smiling silently to himself.

Heading to the kitchen Carl walks silently, he has learned from Daryl how to hunt, track, stalk and generally be deadly. Therefore when he comes upon Sophia in the kitchen she is unaware of him in the doorway. His thoughts trail off as he watches her without her knowledge. The view he has is spectacular. She's bending down at the wood stove from the waist so he's getting an eye-full of her butt. She's tall like him, having her mother's build she is lanky as well and skinny if he's being honest. But like her mother she has a really well-shaped backside. It just rounds out from her hips gently and turns under in exactly the right spot before turning into those mile-long legs. It's a view of her he hasn't really seen before as he mostly speaks to her face but today….today it was like he was seeing it, or rather her for the first time. He watches as she stands up placing the muffins she's taken out of the oven on the counter top and then putting in the next batch. Like him she is an early morning person, when they'd talked he'd usually spend time here in the kitchen with her, sometimes helping, sometimes not. Depending on whether she wanted him to. She put the last tin into the oven and shuts the door turning around to find him in the doorway staring at her. She starts and he doubt's he would have noticed if he hadn't been looking at her with new eyes but he's sure she flushes more than standing in front of an oven door warrants. "Should be cool enough to eat in five." It's all she says as she heads to the sink. He frowns after her before ignoring her advice. He walks over to the cooling muffins and grabs one tossing it from hand to hand to cool it faster as he leans on the counter looking at her. She glances over her shoulder to find him still there and then proceeds to ignore him as she has done for the past year.

Carl eats the muffin watching her, he can tell he's beginning to make her nervous and he wonders why she's nervous around him. Sophia knows him inside out after all. A frown flits across his face as he remembers the book in his bag, he practically knows it by heart and there is a passage he's thinking of, does Sophia _like_ him? He's never thought of her as anything other than a friend, almost a sister. But, he remembers half-forgotten dreams, dreams he always tried to forget because they were about his friend, nothing more. His groin twitches making him realise it's thought of her that way for a while even if his brain hasn't caught onto that fact until this morning. Well fuck. He tosses the last of the muffin into his mouth before heading out. He doesn't speak to her knowing she won't answer him anyway. "Carl" He stops looking at her in shock, she hasn't said his name in over a year.

From the look on her face she hadn't meant to speak to him either, she looks both mortified and irritated at herself if that's possible. "Yeah," He waits in the doorway for her to speak, his hip is cocked in that way she loves, one arm holding the gauze door halfway open as he looks back at her through his hair, it's oak brown like his mother's and straight as a board unlike either parent's. She used to love cutting it for him but for the past year hasn't done so and he hadn't let anyone else touch it. It's grown so it's almost brushing his shoulders in the back. He lets it go where it will, doesn't bother pulling it back or even brush it half the time she knows. He really does take after Daryl more than Rick. "Um, you need a haircut." She can't think of anything else to say 'I'm sorry I treated you like crap and refused to talk to you for the past year' won't cut it, he'll want to know why and she won't say and they'll be back to square one.

"Are you offering?" Is she imagining it or is there hope in his eyes?

"No, Andrea is doing them later today, you need to get yours done too." She watches his face fall before he quickly wipes all expression from it. Her heart aches. Why didn't she just say yes?

"I'm cool, kind of liking it long these days anyway." He doesn't say goodbye or even look at her again before he turns and slides through the door closing it with barely a sound. She wishes he'd slammed it for some reason.

####################

Carl butchers the steer in quick efficient strokes, T and Daryl are talking in the background, T has let his hair grow out, couldn't keep up with the shaving, razors are scarce these days. He keeps it short though as its afro curly. Daryl's hair is straggly as always. They're joking about dinner last night, Carl hadn't been there having been on watch. He listens with half an ear as he pulls out the gut bag depositing it in the bucket. T will give it to the hogs, his muscles bunch and writhe as he pulls off the skin, Daryl will salt and preserve it for something. They re-use most anything they can these days. His ears prick as Daryl asks T "When you gonna move in with her then?"

T shakes his head as he grabs the bucket. "Don't know that we will man, we like it the way we are now," He starts to walk away.

"Like what the way you are now?" Carl asks as he pauses in his work. He's usually the last to know anything in the group, he's not an inquisitive person in that respect, probably because he got questioned to death years ago when his parents and Shane hooked up.

"Dude, are you that oblivious?" T shakes his head as he walks away. Carl looks at Daryl for an answer.

"He and Andrea are hookin' up, have been for a few months now. Was askin' him when he was gonna move in with her" He grabs his knife from its sheath and starts separating the steer from the top down.

"Fuck, seriously?" Carl shakes his head; that left he, Daryl and Sophia, Carol and Herschel single. "So when you gonna hook-up with Carol then? Don't you think it's about time?" Carl looks over at Daryl as he speaks and see's the smile that flits across his face.

"Ain't my type kid, ain't my type, 'sides fairly sure she's taken too." He throws half of the steer on the table they use to chop the meat up and they start to cut companionably as Carl wonders who the hell he's talking about

"Herschel and Carol? Really?" Daryl nods. "Soph know?" Daryl nods again. "Okay then, if she's okay with it then I am too. Just leaves us then, got to find a woman for you." Daryl snorts this time.

"Don't gotta' do anything for me, get your own woman, but clean yourself up first, smell like shit." Carl isn't offended, he does smell like shit.

"Yeah, like where am I gonna women for us anyway?" He snorts "We're gonna be the confirmed bachelor's in the group man."

Daryl snorts back, "Yeah right, me not you kid." Carl frowns at him and Daryl sighs at his obtuseness "Sophia fuckwit, you need to hook-up with Sophia." Carl stares this time, had Daryl read his mind? He'd been thinking of her all day.

"No, she doesn't talk to me anymore, you know that." Carl swallows as he turns away cleaning his knife before sheathing it. He picks up his satchel knowing Daryl will take the meat to the house.

"That's my fault man, I'm sorry." Carl stops dead turning to look at Daryl.

"Why is it your fault?" His chest has tightened, he can tell Daryl believes what he's about to say.

"I was telling your Dad that you'd been with a woman last year. She heard me." He looks saddened. "I didn't say anything 'cause I thought it'd blow over, thought she'd get over it. Didn't know then she had feelings for you, none of us did I guess."

"She heard you telling Dad and that's why she won't talk to me? Because I've had sex?" His tone is puzzled, he's relieved to know why she hasn't spoken to him but he doesn't get why that pissed her off to the extent that she doesn't talk to him now unless she has to.

Daryl sighs and shakes his head scuffing his toe in the grass. "Think it's more that you had sex with someone other than her kid. Told 'ya she's got feelings for 'ya."

If he hadn't seen her in the kitchen this morning Carl would have openly scoffed at that sentence. But now, "You think so?" he asks.

"I know so kid." Carl shakes his head at the answer. There isn't anything he can do about it now anyway.

"Still got to find a woman for you, maybe one of those blow up dolls you guys mention sometimes." He ducks Daryl's swat easily skipping back with his satchel.

"'Ain't gotta find a _woman_ for me kid." He places emphasis on the word woman, just enough for Carl to pause again and look at him. Suddenly pieces fall into place.

He grins wickedly before asking "Got your eye on anyone here then?" Daryl snorts again as he shakes his head and turns away.

"Don't matter if I do, you're all taken anyway." He cleans his own knife and sheaths it before continuing "Now get the fuck outta here and clean yourself up before dinner."

####################

Carl loves this part of the creek, it's not too deep, the current is gentle enough he can float without moving downstream and this time of afternoon there is enough shade he can take his time and not burn to a crisp. He settles his bow and quiver on the flat rock he'd muscled into place some years ago just for that purpose. Then he sits down unlacing his boots. He takes a brush out of his satchel and gives them a brush before putting them down and yanking off his t-shirt. He stands unbuckling his belt taking it from the loops and placing it on the rock as well. His pants slide down his pelvis exposing the trail of hair heading down and his tan line. They slide further down when he stretches his arms above his head. His hip bones are showing and the pants are positively indecent and about to fall off when he hears the slightest rustle in the bushes behind where he has placed the rock. It's a sly rustle, human-made not Walker made. He fleetingly thinks it Daryl come to join him but Daryl wouldn't make noise. Before he can call out he catches a flash of colour and it dries the spit in his mouth at the same time his cock gives a jerk. He brings his arms down slowly as he bends over at the waist still stretching and hiding his face giving himself time to think.

What is she doing there? Why hadn't she spoken? Why was she spying on him? He remembers what Daryl said, she had feelings for him. Did that mean she'd spied on him before? No, he would have known if she'd been there before he's sure of it. She's good but he's better, he'd have noticed her. So today is her first time here with him then. Why? He sits down on the rock facing away from her again leaning his head back pretending he's soaking up the sun so he can think. She'd spoken to him this morning without prompting, did that mean she was ready to talk to him again? Should he speak? No he thinks, she'd have spoken to him if she wanted to. So what the hell was she doing hiding there spying on him? Suddenly he thinks of the book he carries in his satchel. He realises she's waiting to watch him without his clothes on. Deliberately situated herself so she'll be able to see him naked. His cock gives another jerk and just keeps rising at the thought that she wanted to see him naked. What the hell was he supposed to do? Again the book comes to mind, there is a scene in it where the woman taunts the man with her nakedness, he wonders if he can do the same to her. Does he have the balls and does she have the guts to stay and watch?

Fuck it he thinks. He stays on the rock and stretches his arms above his head again and then out to the sides before bringing them down to his head. He runs them lightly through his hair before letting it sift through his fingers to fall where it will. Then he arches his back pushing his hands into the back of his hips and standing up. His pants are still riding low and he slides his palms inside the pants cupping his own backside. He feels kind of stupid but keeps going. He can still see that little flash of colour in the corner of his vision so he knows she's still there. Watching. Fuck it he thinks again. He'd planned to bring himself off, fucked if he was gonna let her mess with those plans. She wanted to watch? She could fucking watch. He slides his hands around to the front and cups himself on a groan. One hand fondles his balls while the other palms his cock caressing it lightly. He pulls his hands out and undoes the buttons letting the pants fall to the ground. He steps out of them and turns giving her a view of his arse as he bends to pick them up and put them on the rock too.

Then he turns sideways again so she can see most of him but not all and he takes his dick in hand again, this time firmly yanking on it a couple of times. His head falls back on his neck and he moans. Louder than he normally would. He's aroused by his own touch but even more so by the thought that Sophia is watching him. He doesn't know where this need for her has come from but suddenly the book isn't needed anymore, he's picturing her instead. Her touching him, him touching her, kissing her, licking her. Licking her everywhere. He sits back down on the rock leaning back on one hand tilting his body to the side so she gets a nice view of his hand on his cock. He closes his eyes bringing Sophia's face to his mind and he starts to move his hand. Sliding it slowly up and down, twisting on the up stroke and pausing every couple of slides to sigh a little. It's his usual routine, what isn't his usual routine is when he stops as the pre-come coats his hand, he raises it sniffing himself and then before he realises what he's decided to do he pushes his thumb into his mouth sucking it off. His eyes close at the taste, he is imagining its Sophia he's tasting. They snap open when he hears the gasp from the bushes but he pretends not to hear even though it had been loud. If she was thinking she'd realise he knew she was there but evidently if she was thinking she was thinking south of her belt because he can still see that flash of colour that is her blouse, if anything she's moved closer. He sucks himself off the rest of his fingers and feeling completely filthy he moans as he does so. He's caught up in his act now himself.

Carl puts his hand back on his cock and starts moving it up and down rapidly he puts his head down tilting it slightly, thankful he can look over in Sophia's direction with his hair covering his eyes and she can't see him doing it. He was never cutting his hair again if it allowed him to see her like this. She was kneeling behind a bush leaning to the side. Both her hands clenched into fists on her thighs and he could actually hear her panting from where he was sitting. Her eyes are wide and her face if even more flushed than this morning. Suddenly his eyes roll back in his head and he lets it fall back dangerously slack on his neck he swallows convulsively his hand moving faster as he pictures Sophia standing right beside him, watching him with a smile on her face. It is too much. His cock spurts in his hand, he has never come like this, his thoughts shatter into pieces as he lets his hand give way under him so he falls on his back on the rock, his hips shoot up into his hand as it twists down and he continues to come. He can hear the panting escalating behind him and then a choked off gasp. He wants to look back but knows that would ruin things. So he doesn't, he lies on the rock allowing his heartbeat to return to normal. God that had been good.

He listens for her movement to signify she is leaving but she doesn't move. Well he has to he thinks. He sits up and without looking in her direction he heads into the stream, diving under when he's deep enough. He dunks himself down grabbing the soft riverbed soil and uses it to clean his skin harshly. He feels fantastic. Once he's cleaned his body he heads back out grabbing the jar he leaves down here. He unscrews it scooping out some of their homemade shampoo and slapping it on his head before he screws the jar shut again and puts it down. Then standing there in full-frontal view of the bushes where he knew she was, he soaped up his hair. She is still there. Shrugging to himself Carl heads back into the stream to rinse himself off before exiting again. This time she has gone. He feels a tug on his heart. And he wonders where they go from here. She hadn't spoken to him, she hadn't forgiven him he thinks.

####################

Sophia walks back toward the farmhouse quickly. She is flushed and sweating. How could she not be sweating after seeing Carl, her mind blanks at what she had just seen him do. She'd had an orgasm without even touching herself. She'd come just from watching him, _watching him_ for God's sake. What the hell was wrong with her? She'd spoken to him this morning and the hope in his eyes had stayed with her all day. She knew she wanted to be his friend again if he'd let her. Which is why when Daryl had said he was down at the creek she'd decided to follow him and try to speak to him. She missed him. But when she'd seen him take off his t-shirt and belt and she'd seen him as she had never seen him she had stopped in her tracks. It was like her evil twin took over and walked her into the bushes hiding her from his view. She had knelt there as he'd stretched and then he'd…again her mind blanks. She can feel herself throbbing in need of more relief, relief she isn't going to get as she's on dinner duty tonight and she can see by the sun she's going to be strapped for time when she gets back. No alone time for her until later, if even then she thinks. She hopes her mother decides to sleep with Herschel tonight so she can have that time to herself. Still throbbing she makes her way down the road to the house and up the back steps into the kitchen.

She stops at the gauze door putting her hand on it and taking a breath before opening it and walking in. Beth and Jimmy are there as she is feeding their youngest, Jimmy is nursing their eldest as she naps in his arms. She smiles distractedly at them as she commences dinner, she'd prepped most of it earlier. She just needed to start cooking.

A couple of hours later she is somewhat calmer as they sit down to dinner. They've got three tables in the dining room now, crammed in lengthways. They're so much a family they sit anywhere with each other although she has noticed of late that Andrea and T always seems to gravitate to each other as do her mother and Herschel. She is happy for her mother but she's sick of the looks they give each other. She stares down at her food thinking that she's actually jealous. Jealous of her own mother. A foot touches hers and she doesn't move away, it's normal to end up touching someone's foot under the table at almost every meal. And she has long legs. Then the foot rubs her lightly. She shifts away without looking to see who it is. Conversation whirls around her but she doesn't take it in. The foot taps her again and again she moves away. She just wants dinner to be over. Sophia is wondering if she can fake a headache, she can't fake period pain, all of the women living together are on the same cycle. They're not due to menstruate for another week or so. The foot is back for the third time, she frowns wondering and does what she usually does looking under the table to see who it belongs to before she moves her legs out of their way, though really she could be given some leeway as she more legs than most everyone except her mother and Lori.

A soft gasp leaves her throat as she realises it's Carl's foot that's been tapping her. Without realising what she's doing she raises her eyes up his leg, over his knee bared by the rip in his pants, along his thigh and straight to the juncture of his legs. He is hard. She feels herself flushing again, just like this afternoon. She wonders if she is dreaming when his hand comes down to slide over his pants and rub his erection lightly as if trying to adjust himself. Sophia swallows. Her mouth is suddenly dry while she is wet again elsewhere. She finds her own legs clenching together attempting to give herself some relief when a hand slaps her hip. "You okay there girl?' Shane asks, she's sitting next to him this evening.

"Fine, just have a headache," The words come off her tongue easier than she thought, the headache is also a good reason for the flush she knew was still staining her cheeks. She looks down at her plate pushing her food around on it. There is no way she can eat. Carl's foot comes back and it takes every ounce of willpower Sophia has not to push back on it. She doesn't know if he was even aware of what she saw under the table. The thought that he may have seen her this afternoon doesn't enter her mind until she gather's her courage when she hears him talking to Rick. She looks up and over at him only to find while he is talking to Rick he's looking at her. Almost like he'd been waiting for eye contact he deliberately raises a hand to his mouth and just like he had this afternoon he sucks on his thumb as if he's licking something off it. His eyes close briefly and then open quickly pinning her to her seat. A small gasp of pure desire leaves her mouth. She knows he hears it because she sees his nostrils flare in response

Sophia stands suddenly. "I have a headache," She scoots behind Shane and Lori and Cassidy before she is out. Then she pauses looking back at her Mum, "You should stay with Herschel tonight, I'm not fit company," She smiles quickly at her Mother before calling a general goodnight. She doesn't hear Carl's voice in the mix of responses she gets in turn. She heads up the stairs two at time. She hesitates at the landing before heading to the bathroom to clean her teeth, she is a creature of habit and if she does this now when she won't have to leave her room again until the morning. Sophia looks at herself in the bathroom mirror, her face is flushed, her eyes are dilated and her chest is flushed as well. She frowns looking at her décolletage. She'd never had that happen to her before when she brought herself off. She shakes her head at herself and opens the bathroom door only to find Carl there, immediately on the other side. He grabs her arms dragging her out before she can think and walking her down into her room quickly. He shuts the door flipping the lock before he leans back against it effectively locking himself in the room with her.

"Why did you watch me this afternoon?" Of all the questions he could have asked or things he could have said, that shocked her to her core. She'd known downstairs that he'd seen her but his question confirmed he'd known she was there from the beginning. Sophia looks down at the floor.

"Daryl told me you'd be down there, I wanted to talk to you." She doesn't say anything more, she doesn't know what to say.

"It's been a year, why'd you want to talk to me now, today?"

"This morning, I realised how much I've missed you." She still can't look at him. She knows she's going to have to say why she stopped talking to him in the first place. But he surprises her again.

"Why did you watch me, when you saw I was getting naked, why didn't you leave? Why did you stay and watch me?" He wants and expects an answer.

"I," she hesitates knowing she's making herself so very vulnerable by answering him honestly. "I, wanted to see you, to…I like you." She stops talking there. She had not looked at him the entire time they'd been talking although she could feel he'd not looked anywhere but at her. She sees his hands lift and hears him sigh as he brushes them through his hair, it's so beautiful and soft and long now. She wants nothing more than to kiss him and run her fingers through it.

"Do you want me?" His question is blunt, just like him.

"Yes," she whispers.

"Do you want to be with me? No, do you want us to have sex?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you said anything before now?" His tone is frustrated but she doesn't understand why.

"I, it's, the guy is supposed to make the first move, that's what Maggie and Beth said." Sophia feels like crying. She is messing up her one opportunity with Carl royally. She knows he's going to walk out of the door and they'll go back to the way they've been for the past year. She's loved him since he and Daryl found her in that house and brought her home killing any and all Walkers that got in their way. They'd found her, kept her safe and got her home to her Mother. She'd loved them both fiercely since that day. Her love for Daryl had never changed. He'd been her first crush, her first blush and her first orgasm. And he was still the most handsome man she'd ever seen. But a few years later she'd found her love for Carl changing. She wanted to be closer to him, she wanted to make him laugh, she wanted to touch him.

She is two years older, she knew enough to understand Carl had not reached puberty when she'd started feeling this way, and she doesn't really think she was ever a child what with the father she'd had. But she was patient, she could wait for him to catch up. Except last year he'd come back from a run and two days later she'd heard Daryl telling Rick he'd had sex with some faceless female that he'd met on that run. Her world had crashed around her in shards so sharp she hadn't thought she'd survive. But of course she had. She'd gone on and existed. She didn't think she'd actually lived the past year, but she had existed. All of this goes through her mind as she stands there with him. She can see Carl's boots. He is not moving but she can hear him breathing. She wants to look at him but is afraid of what she'll see.

"Soph," Carl says it softly. She sees his hands come into her vision as they take her own hands simply holding them. He doesn't move or say anything else. Slowly it dawns on Sophia he's waiting for her to look at him. That he's not going to ask or tell her to, it's her decision. Where their relationship goes from here depends on whether she looks at him.

Sophia looks at Carl.

His breath catches when she does so. Everything she feels is in her eyes as they swim with tears looking levelly into his own eyes. She holds her own breath as she looks back. Carl wants her. She can see the want for her in his eyes but there is more. Maybe not the same intensity of feelings she has for him, but certainly more than desire is there. She may not have experience but she knows Carl like no other person. She knows he has feelings for her that are more than sexual. Something inside her releases and floats free. It's the last of the hurt and anger over his being with another woman last year. He hadn't been hers then, but he was hers now and she'd make sure he stayed that way. She steps forward into his arms and they close around her naturally as if they'd been doing so for years. Lifting her head she keeps eye contact as she reaches her lips toward his. They both keep their eyes open as their lips meet as lovers for the first time. They brush their lips against each other teasingly, Sophia has never kissed anyone in this way before and Carl had not kissed the girl he'd had sex with last year beyond some sloppy tongue kisses. This was different. This was like coming home. Sophia felt like home. The home from his childhood. He groans softly in his throat and just as their tongues touch there is a knock on the door followed by "You decent Soph?" It's Daryl. "Carol said she's gonna check on you in a bit." Carl pulls back with a curse.

"It's okay, we'll have more time." Sophia smiles at him as she moves back to allow Carl to move off the door to open it and exit her room.

Carl leaves the room but stops before Sophia can shut the door. "Tomorrow at the creek, I'll meet you there, again." He smiles suddenly at her so sexily and wickedly it causes her breath to catch this time. "You'll get another free show." She can only nod in reply. But when she closes the door on him and leans back against it a smile that would rival the sun creeps across her own face.

_A/N – So there you have my version of Carl and Sophia. My next request is from Vellum Vortex who wants a a dominant Andrea with…well you'll have to wait and see._


	7. Andrea Dominates

***Warning - mild dominant/submissive behavior contained in this chapter***

_A/N - This request is for Vellum Vortex who wanted further Andrea/Shane as their car sex scene was never built upon by AMC as it should/could have been. They requested that Andrea dominate Shane. I hope this is satisfactory._

**Andrea Dominates**

Andrea strides into her tent irritated beyond belief. What the hell gave Dale the right? He'd taken it upon himself to care whether she wanted him to or not. And while she could admit it was for the most part great to have him around. The last place she wanted or needed him was her sex life. She stood in the centre of the tent with her hands on her hips breathing hard. She was still wet. Shane had fucked her like an animal in the car and she already wanted more. She didn't expect to get it the way he fluttered around Lori and Rick but she wanted him all the same. But on her terms.

It is later that night after dinner and she is cleaning the dishes. One of the few household things she likes to do. God, she misses her cleaning woman. The repetitiveness of the job lulls her and relaxes her. She is unaware of her surroundings and is surprised by the hands sliding around her waist and up to cup her breasts. Really, she thinks, really? Now? A small smile covers her face as she allows herself to be drawn back against him. She can feel his growing erection on her backside. She relaxes into his chest allowing her hands to rest on the side of the tub with the dishes as Shane rubs her nipples to hardness. His mouth nibbles on her neck.

Time to teach him who is boss she thinks. She straightens away from him shaking her wet hands as she steps away and turns to look at him. "You want to go another round?" He smirks at her as he leans back against the bench crossing his arms over his chest as he does so. She can see his medallion glinting in the low light.

"Thought maybe we could." He wants her, she isn't Lori, but she's sexy all the same. And she's like him, made for this world. Now she knows she wants to live, she'll do anything to survive. He thinks that they should have left when he'd wanted to and she'd said she'd go with him. He un-crosses his arms and reaches a hand for her only to have it slapped away.

"So I'm a substitute then am I?" Her tone is sarcastic. She has already decided she'll let him inside her again but she's going to make him work for it.

"Look woman, don't fuckin' matter what you are, you're hungry for it too, ain't like you've got much choice. Daryl? Too fuckin' dirty for you, don't think I don't know it. T-Dog? No stamina. Rick? Taken. Dale, well." He pauses before smirking at her "You ain't into 'Daddies' now are you?" He looks entirely too satisfied with himself, it doesn't matter that he is right. It matters that he thinks he has one up on her. He doesn't and she's going to teach him the error of his ways.

"Finish the dishes. Properly. Then come to me in my tent." She walks out without looking at him.

Shane looks after her. Finish the dishes? He looks around. She'd been about halfway though and hadn't even started on the pots. He rolls his eyes at her audacity but knows if he doesn't finish them then he ain't gonna be getting any of her pussy that night. So he tucks his cap in his back pocket and does the dishes. Daryl comes in as he's finishing up. He takes one look at him and snorts before turning around and walking out again. Shane swears he hears him muttering words like 'pussy' and 'whipped' in the same sentence. He frowns wondering if she'd done it deliberately. To make a point. She's a fuckin' lawyer after all. Fuck it, he was goin' anyway. He wipes his hands on a towel before he heads out to her tent.

Andrea straightens her bed in the tent. She takes off her boots, places her gun under the pillow. She is just about to undress when her cowboy hat catches her eye. She pauses looking at it and thinking. Her ears catch Shane's tread coming toward her tent and she grabs it quickly, placing it on her head as she turns to face the tent just as he ducks inside. Her hands are on her hips. He looks at her as he straightens grinning at the hat but before he can speak she does. "Zip it up." Shane raises his eyebrows at her tone. It is clipped, abrupt and hard. But he turns and zips up the tent. He is shocked when he feels the tremor of need begin to snake through him.

When he turns back around Andrea hasn't moved. He starts toward her but she clicks her tongue at him which surprises him into stopping. "Strip." Again she is abrupt. Shane hesitates this time staring her down. Andrea does the lawyer trick she picked up years ago of staring straight between Shane's eyes, people can't tell you're not actually looking at them and you can seemingly keep eye contact endlessly. Shane huffs a breath out before shaking his head and doing as she orders. He stands on one leg without any trouble as he takes off one boot, then the other. His shirt is next followed by his pants and jocks. When he stands naked before her she looks him over as if he's a piece of meat. She is slow, leisurely and thorough. He is a gorgeous man, he is right to take pride in his strength and physicality. His cock is beginning to harden as she stares at it.

She sees his muscles coil as he prepares to move and she forestalls him again with "Stay." This time irritation flashes across his face and he goes to speak and again the anticipates him "Do you want to get off in me tonight Shane? Do you want me to suck your cock?" He doesn't speak as he looks at her. "You can nod your head if you want." His eyes narrow at her and she knows that if he stays he'll be back again but he'll expect the tables to be turned. She can deal with that later. She's nobody's bitch. But he's about to become hers. She waits calmly looking again between his eyes. He takes a long time and just as she is thinking he may in fact leave he nods his head. And he drops his eyes. Andrea's own eyes widen at that but she quickly controls her face. Shane may not have even realised what he'd done. He struck her as being experienced but not necessarily knowledgeable about submissive or dominant sex.

"Look at me." Her voice hasn't softened and she doesn't allow it to sound like anything than what it is. An order from her to him. He looks at her. She can see the desire pooled in his eyes making her wet. "Would you like to see me naked?" He tilts his head to the side as he looks her over as she looked at him. She wonders if he'll say no just to be contrary. She can work with contrary. But he surprises her by simply nodding once. He places his own hands on his hips as he looks at her. Andrea toes off her boots as she unzips her vest letting it fall as she steps forward now barefoot. She stays out of touching distance as she undoes her shirt buttons one by one slowly and methodically. She is thinking on what she's going to do next as she glances up at Shane to see him quickly look at her hat and then look away. She purses her lips as she shrugs off her shirt. Shane's drop to her breasts. She palms them brushing her hands over her nipples bringing them erect so they'll be peaked for him as she reaches around to undo her bra.

But she hesitates, then turns around with her back to Shane stepping back into his range as she says simply "Undo me." It is another test. If his hands wander she knows he'll fight her. If they don't he is hers, at least for the night. She can feel the heat coming off them as they near her body. The heat moves up her back and down before it settles at her bra strap and his fingers barely graze her as he undoes it. She feels the heat move away and her own eyes flutter at the answer he just gave her. Desire pools deep inside her and she can feel it dampening her panties and trousers. She steps forward out of his range again before turning around to face him. She allows the bra to fall from her shoulders to the ground as she unbuckles her belt. She pulls on it slowly letting it slide through the loops before she hangs it around her neck causing Shane to frown slightly. She ignores him as she unzips her pants and lets them fall as she then slides her panties down her legs too. She is completely naked before him now.

Except for the belt around her neck and earrings and something he hadn't seen today in the car when it had just been hard and fast fucking, no clothing had been removed beyond what had been necessary. She had a nipple pierced. Shane's eyes zero in on it unerringly. Andrea smiles at where he is looking and giving him a gift she flicks at it with her own fingers. He glances up at her when she does that and she smiles at him wickedly. "You like that?" He narrows his eyes looking back down at it before he looks at her again and nods. She gifts him with another flick on it before she simply takes it in her thumb and forefinger and pulls on it. As always there is an answering tug in her groin. Her other hand moves to her pussy and she simply slides two fingers into herself as she watches Shane track her movements. His cock is fully erect now. "You can touch yourself Shane, I want you to." He looks at her again as a hand moves to his cock simply fisting around it as he focuses on her and what she is doing to herself. She can see pre-come on the tip of it and she winces as a couple of drops fall to the ground. It's a shame to waste something so lovely.

Deciding she wants a taste of it Andrea walks to Shane. She stops before their bodies brush however. He stands there towering over her but completely in her control. But she is practical, she knows he could wrest that control from her at any time. And she's adult enough to admit to herself she'd like him to do that. But not tonight. "Hands stay on your hips, don't move them no matter what, you got that?" He looks at her before he simply nods again. She smiles before she takes her cowboy hat and sits it on his head and kneels down in front of him sliding the belt off her neck onto the ground. She simply inhales his scent first. It's strong, deodorant is a luxury these days, and its musky. But it's male in the extreme and it only turns her on more. She can feel herself dripping down her thighs. Teasingly she licks the head of his cock. Lapping it like a cat laps up milk. Then she kisses it softly before sliding it over her face feeling more pre-come on her cheek as she does so. Then holding him at the base she slides her mouth over him, just the head first sucking softly with a slight slurping noise. She nurses at it as if it were a nipple suckling almost and then feeling impish she gives is a very sharp nip. Shane winces but doesn't move. She hears a slight moan from him in fact. Filing it away for another time Andrea takes all of him into her mouth sliding straight down to the base her nose brushing against Shane's stomach. He does moan loudly this time and she smiles around his cock before she slides back up, lapping around his head again before engulfing him. She starts a rhythm enjoying herself so much she nearly lets him come in her mouth. But she wants him inside her more.

So she pauses with him down her throat and then slides her mouth off him slowly, so slowly she can feel him shiver in her mouth. Shane's thighs are trembling and she can see his fingers digging into this hips to stay still. She can see he's giving himself bruises and the thought makes her smile more. She laves his head again before dropping a quick kiss on it and standing up. She takes back her cowboy hat moving to the bed where she turns to look at Shane. He hasn't moved, his hands are still on his hips. His eyes are closed and his head tilted back exposing his throat. She can see him swallowing convulsively. "I feel like a ride tonight, lay down on your back for me would you?" She watches his head tilt forward and his eyes open to look at her. He does as she orders lying down on the bed, right in the centre without being asked, he keeps his hands by his sides submissively. Andrea is floored by the way he obeys her. He looks up at her, waiting. She wants him inside her now. She climbs on the bed straddling him and taking his cock in hand guides him into her sinking down on him immediately. They both groan as she does so. His hands twitch against her knees but he doesn't touch her.

Andrea sits there on Shane for a few minutes letting herself adjust to him and he to her. She milks him internally causing him to twitch inside her when she does. "Sit up." Shane sits up and she wraps her arms around his shoulders taking her hat from her head and putting it on his, it's a good look she realises. She leans back a bit looking down at him. His eyes are returning her gaze. "Put your hands on my hips." Shane puts his hands on her hips squeezing them firmly but not moving them. "I want your mouth on my nipples," She says this as she starts to move on him slowly, not yet establishing any rhythm. She's just enjoying being full again. It's been a long time. And this afternoon in the car had barely whetted her appetite. Shane leans down placing his mouth over her pierced nipple. She feels his tongue curl into it and he suddenly leans back with the piercing in his mouth pulling harshly on her nipple. Her eyes flutter as her own head falls back. He's a quick learner she thinks. His hands slide over her hips. His ragged nails scrape her skin but she doesn't care. She wants what he's doing with her now. She rotates her hips on Shane's cock and feels him jerk inside her. His fingers dig in on her hips. Andrea sweeps her hands down Shane's shoulders. He has such beautiful shoulders. She takes his hands and moves them to her backside. His fingers are so long one of his middle fingers touches her arsehole causing it to flex in anticipation. He realises she's had anal before as he looks up at her as she is smiling as his finger prods her back entrance again. One side of her mouth tilts up and she answers his unasked question "Yes and yes, if we last past tonight you can have my arse. Happy now?"

There is mild sarcasm in her voice and before he realises it his finger prods her arse entrance again more firmly causing her to dilate and his finger to slip inside. He watches Andrea's eyes flutter closed as her head falls back on her neck. Risking her wrath he leans up letting go of her nipple in favour of latching onto her neck. His mouth slides over her, his lips soft on her skin as she moves around him, surrounding him as Lori never did. His brain shuts off as she clenches down on his cock tightly as she grinds her hips down on him. He feels her tighten around his finger inside her as well and he begins to move it in and out too. "Mouth on my breasts." Her words are a little breathless, they're both close to coming. "My nipples." Shane is willing to oblige and begins to such and lick at her nipples as she moves over him her hands sliding back up to clasp his shoulders before she slides them up his neck to his head. She dislodges the hat as she pulls his ears yanking his head back so she can kiss him. She is demanding and dominating in her kiss, her tongue sweeps into Shane's mouth with bold sureness dueling with his before she slides her way around his mouth taking ownership of it. She doesn't mind when his other hand slides up her back to clench in her hair pulling her head back so he can kiss and suck on her throat. She simply does the same to him. She can feel he is marking her but doesn't care. She is marking him too.

A long protracted groan comes out of her throat as her orgasm sweeps through her like a crashing tide. She feels Shane release deep inside her as he'd done this afternoon as well and she welcomes every drop. She holds his head against her breast as they allow their heart beats to settle.

Shane slowly falls back on the bed brining Andrea with him. His finger extracts from her arse gently and she straightens her legs still laying on him, she feels him softening inside her but doesn't move and neither does he. They drift off to sleep together without realising it.

The next morning Andrea wakes slowly. She feels relaxed, more relaxed that she has in a long time. And the reason for that is still lying beside her dead to the world. She narrows her eyes at him impishly before she pinches his nipple causing him to sit straight up in bed with a curse as she laughs at his side. Shane narrows his eyes at her. "You think that was funny do you?"

"Yes, yes I do." He huffs at her as he climbs out of bed leaving her to curl up on her side watching him. As he gets dressed he picks up Andrea's discarded cowboy hat putting it on the foot of the bed. When he is dressed he stands there staring down at her. He's waiting for her to let him go she realises. So she stands up on the bed leaning over for the hat. She can see the mark on the side of his neck and smiles thinking they match. She places her hat on his head.

"You need a better hat now you have no hair on that hard head of yours." It's all she says, but it is enough. He grins at her as he leaves the tent.

He is wearing her cowboy hat.

_A/N - My next request is another Carl piece, I'm working to combine it with another request that I think may work in rather well if I do say so myself. Remember my description notes, all parties will be well and truly of legal age._


	8. Carl's First Time

A/N - Okay this request is for Leephis and Agent Smith, I've put my own spin on it combining the request for Carl and Beth with a separate one adding in Maggie. It was already in my kinky twisted brain for Carl so the second request for the threesome came at an opportune time. Yes threesome, that is correct.

*****Warning - mild acts of physical restraint are contained in this chapter along with explicit smut as usual. If this doesn't float your boat, please do not continue with my story*****

**Carl's First Time**

"Would you look at that?" Carl glances up at his father's words. Maggie and Beth are in the distance and they look like they're stripping naked. He pauses to watch. He can feel himself flushing but his dad was looking as well so he figured it was alright. They don't strip entirely though, just down to their underwear and then they lay down on a blanket Carl hadn't noticed they'd already spread out. He looks at his father hearing him huff out a laugh. "Guess the world is getting better when pretty women have time to sunbathe. I sure hope they don't burn." Rick shakes his head sticking it back under the bonnet of the vehicle they're trying to keep running. Carl does the same. It had surprised everyone himself included when they'd realised what an affinity he had for engines. He'd taken Daryl's knowledge and T's knowledge inhaling it so fast they were left floundering as he then completely took over machine maintenance everywhere. He'd even managed to get a boiler working so they at least had hot water. And sporadically he could get the generators working so they had electricity sometimes. But even he hadn't been able to work on the main electrical system successfully.

"Hey Dad?" He keeps working as he speaks.

Rick pauses looking over at his son. Each time he does these days he gets an ache at how much he looks like his mother, same eyes, same hair, same rangy build that bordered on skinny and her mile long legs. He was grateful she was stamped so much on Carl as she certainly wasn't on Jude. Jude was Shane through and through. "What is it?" Carl hadn't continued on after saying his name.

He watches Carl work through a scraped knuckle with a soft curse before he pauses looking over at Rick. "How old am I now?" Rick is floored by the question. Even more floored when he realises he doesn't know of the top of his head. They don't know dates or months anymore. But years, he thinks and calculates.

"Given the time of year I'd say you're nineteen, maybe twenty now. Why?"

"Just wondering." He kept working before telling his father to try turning the engine over again. When it did he made a couple of minute adjustments before slamming the bonnet and indicating for his father to turn it off. He looked over at Beth and Maggie briefly before looking down at his grease-stained hands. He was always dirty these days. Just once he'd like to be clean for a whole day. He clears his throat before looking over at his father as they walk back toward their cell block. "I was also wondering how old you were when you lost your virginity?" He doesn't look at his father as he asks this but he can see Rick's steps falter as he looks at him.

"Are you…"

"No, who would I be doing it with do you think?" Sarcasm is clear in his voice "Doesn't mean I don't wonder what it would be like. Doesn't mean I don't want to be with someone. Doesn't mean I don't need to be with someone." He stops talking shaking his head. It doesn't fucking matter anyway he thinks to himself. "Never mind." He walks off toward the showers before Rick can answer him.

Rick stares after Carl in shock. He'd never even thought of his son wanting or needing the companionship of a warm body. God, he was stupid he thought. But Carl was right, there wasn't anyone whom he could do that with here anyway. He doesn't know what he could even say to Carl, because really there is nothing to say. 'Sorry you're still a virgin and there is no light at the end of the tunnel for you' wouldn't cut it. Any other platitudes would be just plain stupid. Carl would just as likely punch him and deservedly so. About the only thing he can do is start to send him on runs so he gets out and about, possibly meets someone that way. But then does he want his son to meet some faceless woman and have sex with her just so he's had sex? Rick groans at the thought. He knows Lori would be saying no in no uncertain terms, she'd want Carl to wait until he found someone he cared about regardless of his age. But Rick knows that in this life that may never happen. He heads inside without any decision having been made.

That night Carl is sitting at dinner when Beth and Maggie come in. They're glowing from the sun and are laughing together. He has showered and made a point of scrubbing every inch of his skin until its raw. He doesn't have anything specific planned for the next couple of days so took the time to clean himself thoroughly hoping he could stay that way at least until the morning. He cuts up his sister's meat as they get their own dinner sitting across the table from him next to Jude. He notices almost without realising he's done so that Beth is not wearing a bra tonight. He frowns slightly but his attention is claimed by his sister again. Then Michonne mentions the run they're going on in a few days and that his father wants him to go as well. Carl nods as he gathers up his and Jude's dishes taking them into the kitchen where he helps Carol with them. She has given up trying to get him to do otherwise. His mind moves back to Beth and her braless breasts. He finds himself getting an erection. Ignoring it as he mostly does he finishes the dishes with Carol before kissing her goodnight and heading for his cell upstairs where he'd moved a few years ago.

Arriving in his cell he's surprised to find Beth in there. Before he can speak to her he feels his hands drawn behind him and a pair of handcuffs slipped into place being locked on his wrists. He turns his head to find Maggie standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face. "Hey Carl, me and Beth are in the mood for some fun, hope you don't mind." She blows a kiss at him causing him to frown before he feels his shirt being unbuttoned. Because of the cuffs Beth can't take it off him entirely so she lets it hang from his wrists as she pushes it from his shoulders. She looks serious, concentrating on what she is doing. Her fingers graze Carl's chest, scraping lightly over his nipples causing him to gasp at the sensation. He's never touched himself there, he didn't realise that his nipples would react to stimulus like that. Beth looks up smiling at him as her fingers return to his nipples to tweak and scratch at them repeatedly.

Carl is getting dizzy with need. His cock is straining at his pants. But this is Beth and Maggie, his mind is screaming at him that they're family. "What.?" He gets no further before Maggie again surprises him, this time by dropping a rag over his head and tying it behind him.

"Nope, no talking. I've wanted to do this for a while, nothing is going to interrupt me now Carl, not even you." Carl's eyebrows raise at her tone. She is ordering him to back off. Her sister certainly understands her tone. His eyebrows raise more as he sees Maggie raise her hands palm out in a gesture of surrender and step away. What the hell is going on here? Before he can do or try anything further Beth has shouldered him over to his bed. It's still a single but he'd shorn the top bunk off long ago and rounded the posts so he didn't cut himself. Beth has him sitting down on it and she is kneeling at his feet which is a misnomer because he is trussed like a turkey and she is salivating over him like he's a popsicle she wants to lick to pieces. She takes off his boots and then kneels there looking at him. She must have taken pity on him because she speaks.

"Do you want to have sex with me Carl? With us?" She's asking him this now? When he's bound and gagged? His thoughts must have shown on his face because she kneels up taking off his gag. "Do you?" Carl looks at Beth, she is like an older sister to him, and Maggie as well. That said he remembered when he'd had a crush on Beth years ago, he'd grown out of it as he'd grown older and she'd gotten involved with Tom, but now. Now she was asking if he wanted to be with her? He was unsure what would happen. As much as he wanted to know what sex was like he also didn't want to ruin the relationship he had with the two of them.

He clears his throat, "Why me, why now?" Beth stands up looking at Maggie.

"We've been waiting for you for a while to be honest. We weren't sure you were ready, you never took any notice of us until tonight when I went without a bra." Beth can see he's still struggling with her words so continues "We like you, we want you, we have for some time, you're younger, we've been waiting for you to catch up and want us back."

"What about Tom?" He looks at Maggie "Glenn?"

Maggie shrugs "I'm not going to tell Glenn if you're not going to tell him." She looks at Beth waiting for her answer too

"Tom and I have an arrangement, he won't mind." Beth says no more but Carl is curious.

"An arrangement? What kind of arrangement?" He looks steadily at Beth as she looks back. He realises she's not going to answer. He has to answer them though. They've basically tried to take him whether he'd wanted to be taken or not, hell even if he says no now there is no guarantee they'll let him go and he knows they're both fully aware that he's been hard the entire time they've been talking. He takes a breath before letting it out.

"Am I staying in handcuffs the entire time?" He sees Beth's shoulders relax slightly before she smiles wickedly at him.

"Of course, it's how I want you, spread-eagled for my pleasure baby." Suddenly she leans in and kisses him full on the mouth. It's Carl's first full-on French kiss. Her tongue is winding and twisting in his mouth as she runs it over and around his teeth, sliding over his own tongue coaxing it into her mouth to explore as well. He feels the cot move and suddenly Maggie is behind him un-cuffing him but before he can wind his arms around Beth she has re-cuffed one arm to the bedpost. Then another cuff is slipped on his other wrist and the same thing happens. Beth is suddenly leaning on him getting him to slide back on the cot so he is lying exactly as she wanted, spread-eagled for her pleasure. Carl groans in protest as Beth pulls away from his mouth but then sighs in pleasure as she kisses and tongues her way down his neck before stopping to suck lightly on his pulse point. Carl opens his eyes to see Maggie undressing Beth while she focuses on Carl's body. He finds it electric to see Maggie taking off Beth's shirt sliding it off her shoulders. His eyes widen as Maggie seeing him watching her starts to pull and twist on Beth's nipples lightly, just as Beth was now playing with Carl's own nipples. He swallows audibly as Beth's head falls back and Maggie bends down to kiss and lick at Beth's neck as she'd just been doing to Carl's.

"I'm gonna come if you keep that up." It embarrasses him to admit it but he'd rather be embarrassed by words than deed. Surprisingly neither of them laugh at him. Beth leans down to kiss him again as she undoes his belt and trousers. Before pulling them down and off she briskly grips Carl's cock at the base choking off his arousal in a flash causing him to flinch at the pain of it. He'd never done that to himself before.

"Sorry baby, needed to stop you." She is matter-of-fact about what she did as she then takes his pants and underwear off leaving him naked and handcuffed to the bed. Then still gripping the base of his cock she leans down and starts licking him like he's a lollypop. Beth is just soaking him in her spit all the while Maggie is playing with her, getting her hot for Carl. Then she slowly leans forward straddling Carl's hips and looking at him she allows herself to drop down on him. She does it slowly, sliding herself down inch by inch until she is fully sheathing Carl who is trying his best not to simply orgasm from the pleasure of having his dick inside a woman for the first time. He closes his eyes breathing deep trying to hold himself off. He knows enough that to be a good lover the woman has to come first. Swallowing his pride he looks at Maggie.

"Make her come before me, please?" Beth gasps at his request as Maggie looks at her. They've never gone this far before. It would be first for them too. Beth swallows and nods her acceptance at Maggie. Maggie leans down to Carl kissing him as Beth had before. She then moves behind Beth kneeling between Carl's spread legs. She kneels up behind Beth as she moves slowly on Carl. She kisses down Beth's neck to the junction at her shoulder.

"Do you and Tom really have an arrangement?" She is licking and nipping lightly down Beth's neck as she asks the question.

"Yes Maggie we truly have an arrangement." Before she can go further Maggie sinks her teeth into Beth's neck right at the junction of where it meets the shoulder. Beth jolts in pain and pleasure and clenches down on Carl causing him to groan and rattle the handcuffs as he tries to grasp Beth.

"Fuck, let me go!" His voice is rough and low in arousal. His cock feels like it's about to explode.

Beth grins breathlessly at him as Maggie tweaks her nipples with one hand and cruises the other down to her groin, flicking and fluttering over her clit causing her to clench on Carl again. "No baby, you gotta stay hand-cuffed."

"Make her come now!" It's a demand Maggie is willing to comply with. She bites down on Beth's neck again causing a groan of pure pleasure this time as she is pinching and pulling at a nipple as the other one flicks incessantly at her clit.

Beth feels full and satisfied. Her orgasm is coming along quickly thanks to both Carl and Maggie. She reaches back and cups Carl's balls in one hand, her other reaches back to hold Maggie's thigh keeping her close. And she comes. As her pussy muscles spasm she feels Carl come deep inside her too.

He is coming for the first time in a woman. His thoughts shatter into a million pieces. Carl cannot form a coherent thought. It feels like heaven and hell at the same time. It's torturously beautiful. Beth is hot and wet on him and so very female. His eyes close as his face tilts back in pleasure. He doesn't ever want Beth to get off him. Eventually they both stop moving and Maggie sits back on her haunches. Watching them, making her sister come had made her frantic for an orgasm herself. She wanted to sit on Carl next and have Beth do to her what she'd just done to her herself.

With Maggie thought is deed so she slides an arm around Beth gently pulling her back causing Carl to slide out of her. "No…" his words trail off as Maggie looks at him.

"Don't worry, you get me next." She blows another kiss at him as she moves Beth to the side. Then she leans down and takes Carl in her mouth. He is soft and sticky with his come and Beth's juices. And he tastes fantastic. Maggie moans in pleasure at his taste, it's like ambrosia to her, she loves it. And she is more turned on by the fact that she is tasting her sister as well.

Carl gets hard quickly in her mouth. He can't help rattling the handcuffs again, he wants to be able to touch Beth and Maggie himself. Give them pleasure the way they're giving him. But they both ignore his unspoken request. "You're really gonna not let me go?" There is a hint of a whine in his voice that causes Beth to smile.

"Not this time baby." She watches realisation dawn on Carl's face at her words.

'You want me, I mean you want to do this again?" She smiles at the eagerness in his tone as she simply nods at him.

"I think we could see our way to doing this now and then, don't you Maggie?" She scratches a hand down Maggie's spine as she raises her head from Carl's cock.

"Most definitely, long as you can keep up with us that is?" She phrases her statement as a question as she stands removing her clothes until she is standing naked before her sister and Carl. Carl gazes at Maggie, she is wonderfully female in shape and completely different to Beth. She is curvy and full and brown where Beth is leaner, smaller and pale. He swallows as Maggie brushes her hands over her breasts pulling lightly on her own nipples. She smiles at him before she realises she wants his tongue on her before she fucks him. So she moves to the head of the bed and stands on it straddling Carl before she kneels down on him. He is looking at her; his eyes wide. Maggie realises he has no idea of what she is about to do.

"I want you to lick me Carl. Here." She puts a hand on herself opening herself flicking her clit as she watches his eyes looking at her hand. His eyes flick up to her face and he raises his chin, gesturing her to move forward. Maggie smiles at him as she leans herself down on him. Carl inhaled Maggie's smell before he did anything. She smelled amazing, female and salty. He sticks out his tongue touching her lips tentatively and she moves slightly so he slides on her and touches a nub. Whatever it is she likes it as she moans and lowers herself onto his face. Carl flicks at the nub this time and Maggie moans again. Suddenly it is his turn to moan as he feels his cock engulfed into another warm mouth. Beth is sucking him this time.

After a few minutes of him licking and sucking at Maggie Carl realises he's going to come again. He moves slightly saying "Gonna come again." Maggie leans back immediately.

"No, I want you in me!" She moves swiftly back on the bed settling herself down on Carl's cock and his head leans back again in pleasure. It is too much for Beth who crawls forward and starts to kiss and suck at his neck. She lingers in one spot on his pulse point sucking firmly, leaving a mark he won't see because he doesn't have a mirror. But others will see she knows. Maggie groans as she settles down on Carl's cock. He is so very hard and hot inside her. She simply sits down on him milking him with her internal muscles.

Beth sits up and Carl looks at her, "Sit on me like Maggie did, I want to taste you too." Beth smiles sweetly at him as she moves to do so.

"No, Bethie. Face me, I want to see you." Maggie wants to see her sister as she comes. What they were doing with Carl was new to them too. They had never done this with each other. But they had both wanted Carl for several years, it had taken some restraint waiting for him to get old enough for them. They'd been testing him periodically over the years since he was about sixteen. And he'd never noticed or responded until tonight when he'd look at Beth without a bra. They'd realised he was ready for them and had acted accordingly.

What had not been planned was him wanting Maggie to make Beth come because they wouldn't let him do it himself. That had been an unexpected variable. But one they'd gone with and were both now realising would continue past tonight, like their time with Carl was going to continue past tonight. Maggie watched Beth straddle Carl's face and lean down on it facing her. She grinned at Maggie as she leaned down herself putting her head at Maggie and her joining with Carl. Both Maggie and Carl jumped when her tongue came out and swiped at both of them. Maggie leaned down as she moved on Carl taking Beth's head in her hands. Bringing it up she kissed her sister lingeringly. Exploring her mouth as she never had before. Loving the taste of her.

Carl's groan of pleasure as Beth touched both of them together broke them apart with a breathless laugh. Maggie clenched herself down on him causing another groan. Beth leaned back allowing her pussy to settle over his mouth and she groaned this time as his tongue swiped at her in a long rough stripe from her arse to her clit where he started flicking at it. "God, that's good. Keep doing that baby." Beth kept touching Maggie and Carl as Maggie moved on Carl and he kept licking her. She moved herself on him so her clit was situated over his mouth. She moaned herself. All them of them were moving and moaning, focused on themselves and each other. Maggie came first, breaking away from Beth leaning her head back as she ground herself on Carl as her orgasm swept through her.

Her orgasm caused Carl to come again as well flooding Maggie's depths as he yanked uselessly on the cuffs trying to touch one or both of them. He felt himself coming for the second time inside a woman and hoped he'd never have to go without one again. As he came he continued to move his tongue on Beth causing her to come in turn as she pinched and pulled at Maggie's breasts.

Maggie stopped moving first, settling down on Carl exhausted from the strength of her orgasm. Her inner muscles were twitching on his cock causing him to continually twitch inside her. Beth leaned forward on Carl laying down and resting her head on his stomach as she calmed herself. She didn't want to move, she was comfortable on him. She felt Maggie stroking her hair and she heard Carl rattling the cuffs again causing her to smile tiredly. She was sure he would be paying them back in spades for that little trick they'd pulled on him. In fact, she sits up again slowly smiling at Maggie as she slowly slides down off Carl to the side, she leans down as Maggie starts to move as well and grabs her jeans with the handcuff key bringing in back up to unlock the cuffs. She squeezes back on the bunk when she does so looking calmly at Carl.

He rubs both of his wrists as he looks back at her, then Maggie before reaching up quick as a snake grabbing both of them around their necks yanking them down to him one on either side. They both laugh as they snuggle in. Beth lets everything settle between the three of them for several minutes before she broaches what was on her mind "So next time, can you two handcuff me?"

_A/N - so there you have Carl, Beth and Maggie. I hope you enjoyed Carl having sex for the first time as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next up I have a request for a pre-apocalypse Shane/Rick with one being a submissive for Kim._


	9. Shane's Weakness

_A/N - This request is completed for Kim who wanted Shane/Rick before the apocalypse with Rick bottoming._

Shane's Weakness

Shane jerks awake at the banging on his front door. The woman beside him stirs but doesn't regain consciousness. The banging starts again, no the knocking he realises as he recognises the sound. Same knocking he's heard all his life. Like a mother who knows her crying child among a dozen he recognises the knock of the person at his door. Scrubbing a hand over his face he throws back the sheet grabbing his jeans from the floor sliding both legs into them pulling them up as he stands. He does up half the buttons not bothering with the rest as he heads to the door. He swings it open leaning on the frame preventing the person on the other side from entering as they make to.

"The fuck you want man?" His voice is matter-of-fact. Tired actually. It's been a long week.

"You." He rolls his eyes at the man standing on his doorstep.

"Wrong house dipshit, I ain't Lori." He reaches out an arm slinging it around Rick's neck dragging him up against him as he moves back into the house shutting the door.

"I know Shane, meant to come here," Rick trails off with an oomph sound as Shane dumps him on the lounge before following him down and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"What've you done this time man?" There is a weariness in his voice that Rick doesn't hear, never hears.

"She says I don't spend enough time with her Shane, I spend every waking moment I'm not working with her, what more does she want? She says I don't 'talk' to her!" His tone is genuinely outraged. He has no comprehension that this is a question he needs to ask Lori, not the man he's sitting beside.

Rick watches Shane scrub both hands over his face through his hair. It's curling in the summer heat. Before he can continue however they're interrupted by a female voice.

"Shane?" Shane looks up with a silent curse. He'd forgotten he'd brought company home. Another fuck Rick had cost him he thought as he got up to usher her back to the bedroom to dress. He lets her out the front door some minutes later when the taxi pulls up. He scrolls down his phone erasing her number from the databank before he tosses it aside and flops back on the lounge with Rick.

"You owe me man, you owe me big. She was some sweet pussy." He looks over at Rick with a grin. Rick doesn't grin back like he normally would. Shane narrows his eyes at him, he looked put out. Rick looked put out with him. "What the fuck is wrong with you now?" Shane asks as he goes to get up from the lounge to put on a light. He shocked into stillness by Rick's words.

"Why did we never get together?"

"Us?" Rick nods.

"Because we ain't fuckin' gay, that's why." Shane finds his heart beating too hard and fast in his chest suddenly. He feels light-headed.

"Doesn't matter whether we're gay, we love each other. It's a natural progression." Rick feels he's making the most sense he's made since before he met Lori. This is what they should have done, gotten together with each other. Their love for each other is why he'd never make it work with Lori and why Shane never fucked anyone for more than a week. They were all substitutes for each other. He'd gone for the female equivalent of Shane, a tall, leggy brunette with attitude to burn. And Shane? Well he went for the complete opposite of Rick. Curves, nice smells, long straight hair, Rick had never seen him with a woman who had curly hair.

"Shut the fuck up man, you're talkin' crazy shit." But Shane finds himself sitting back down on the lounge, suddenly he doesn't want to see Rick's face. But Rick has other ideas.

"It makes sense you know, we should have experimented as kids, but we never did. Why? Because we love each other. If we'd done it then like normal we wouldn't be in this shit now."

"You mean you wouldn't be." Shane is blunt about Rick and his marriage. He's been watching it implode since the day they'd met. He liked Lori but she wasn't right for Rick. Rick knew that going in but thought he could make it work. Stupid fuck. And now they had Carl. Shane wasn't about to come between Rick and his family. He smeared a hand over his face as he ruthlessly choked his feelings off.

Rick is married. It didn't fucking matter that he Shane Walsh had been in love with him for as long as he could remember. He is married, with a fucking child. And he was not coming in the middle of that accident waiting to happen.

He stood up heading back to his bedroom. He stopped in the doorway watching Rick struggle to his feet. "What the fuck you doin' man? You ain't sharin' my bed after that stupid shit you just said. Lounge is all yours man." Shane stays to make sure Rick obeys him and then heads back to bed himself never expecting to sleep. What Rick had said didn't matter anyway, he'd not remember it in the morning.

Shane unbuttons his jeans stepping out of them before he cleans his teeth and then heads back into his bedroom falling face down on the bed. He pushes his pillow over his head irritated at Rick for suggesting such a thing. Usually he could stamp out any urges he had that were sexual toward him but what he'd said tonight? Well that spoke to a desire Shane had wanted since his first hard on. Which had been because of Rick when he was eleven.

On an irritated huff of air Shane flips onto his back throwing the pillow across the room. His hard on waved in front of him like a fucking flagpole. He listened for Rick for a moment but heard nothing so he wrapped a hand around himself moving it up and down on his cock as he thought back to his first orgasm, it was a memory pure and untainted by anything. His hand moved up and down faster and faster twisting on the upstroke a little more each time. His other hand fondled his balls as his mind wandered down memory lane. He came with a silent grimace of physical pleasure and emotional pain as he murmured Rick's name. Leaning over the bed he grabbed his jeans using them to wipe himself down then he fell back on the bed. Closing his eyes and letting his mind drift he found sleep.

_Rick stood frozen in the hallway with the most painful hard on he'd ever had in his life. Shane had just whispered his name as he'd come. Rick hears the heavy breathing Shane always fell into when he was asleep and he backed away before turning and heading to the lounge_.

Shane wakes the next morning to sounds in the kitchen, he can hear Rick making bacon and eggs by the smell and, he sniffed the air before rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the bribery his friend was making in the form of pancakes. Rick knew he loved the pancakes he made, he called them his weakness. Every time Rick had wanted him to do something Shane had said no to all he'd had to do was make his pancakes and Shane was his bitch.

Grabbing his jeans from last night Shane puts them on buttoning them up again. He looks down at the come on them before giving it a few brushes to get the worst of it off. Fuck it. He was out of clean clothes for the most part and jeans with come was better than a towel. That would be weird. He shakes his head as he heads out to the kitchen. Rick is at the stove flipping a pancake onto a stack already on a plate. The bacon is on the table as are the eggs along with juice. Shane wasn't a great coffee drinker though he did drink it.

Taking a drink of juice he fills his plate with bacon and eggs grabbing the syrup to put beside his plate in anticipation. He was salivating for the pancakes already. He starts eating what's on his plate as Rick pours the last lot of batter into the pan scraping the bowl clean before setting it in the sink. He waits and then turns the pancake as Shane eats contentedly. Neither of them have spoken to each other yet. It's the way they are. Familiar, comfortable, intimate. Shane winces as he thinks of the word. They were like that but they'd never be like that he thought.

Rick puts the plate of pancakes on the table beside Shane who forks two up immediately putting them on his plate before drizzling the syrup on them. Rick sits down to his own breakfast reaching out a hand for the syrup without looking knowing Shane will be passing it to him. They eat companionably and Rick cleans up as he always does with Shane wiping the dishes. Their usual routine from here was for Rick to shower but this morning he stops in the kitchen as Shane sits back down with a glass of juice. Getting his own and wishing it was whiskey Rick sits down as well, directly across from Shane this time. He waits until Shane realises he's there before he speaks, he needs to be careful with what he's about to say.

Shane finally notices Rick sitting across from him calmly though his eyes didn't look calm, they looked anything but. "What is it man?"

"You never answered me last night." Rick paused watching Shane like a hawk. He needs to know what Shane's unspoken reaction will be, it won't be much because like Rick he is well-schooled in keeping his emotions and reactions in check.

"About what?" There is the tiniest flaring of his eyes before he schools every emotion from his face and voice which tells Rick everything he needs to know. Shane wouldn't care about whether Rick saw a reaction in him if he didn't care.

"About why we never got together." Rick is staying on track, Shane won't be changing course on him. He continues to watch Shane but now he's looking for answers to questions he hasn't asked.

"I told you man, we ain't fuckin' gay that's why." Shane goes to rise thinking he'll take the first shower since Rick wasn't going to but he is shocked to stillness by Rick's next words.

"You know I love you, right?"

Shane feels his heart stop in his chest before it picks up again twice as fast. He screams at himself inside his head that it means nothing. He swallows audibly before answering "Yeah man I know, I love you too." Again he goes to rise this time stopped by Rick raising a hand for him to stay before he reaches it across the table putting it on Shane's forearm.

"I'll rephrase, you know I'm in love with you? That I've always been in love with you?" He lets Shane's arm go when the feels the muscles writhe under his hand. He knows he's either going to make or break his relationship with Shane by admitting this.

Shane presses the heels of both hands against his eyes resting his head for several minutes. Rick simply sits there waiting. "Why are you tellin' me this now man?" Shane asks the question as he looks up and over to Rick. He catches the look of relief Rick quickly hides as he asks the question. He realises this is hard on Rick as well and the weight on his chest begins to lift. Before Rick can answer him he interrupts before he can lose his courage "I've been in love with you all my life. I don't know a time I wasn't in love with you."

They look at each other silently, the phone rings and both ignore it. If it's work the radio will go off. They wait but it doesn't.

"Why now?" Shane.

"I heard you say my name last night." Rick.

"Why now?" Shane, pushing because he knows there is more.

"Because I'm tired of pretending that I'm not in love with you. I come here when I have nowhere else to go because I don't want anywhere else to go, I come here because you're my haven, my home." Rick closes his eyes as he finishes speaking.

Their silence lengthens and time passes. They both sit, thinking of where they will go from here. "Fuck it." Shane's words are harsh as he looks back up at Rick again. His gaze is burning with emotion now, Rick feels his eyes searing him, drowning him in emotion. "You need to divorce Lori, I ain't gonna be the fuckin' other woman."

Rick snorts in amusement before he can help himself. "You still don't get it? After I've said I'm in love with you? She's the other woman you arse, she always has been and she's known it." He stops, looking over at Shane who is staring back. "Don't you think it's time we did something about it? I heard you last night you know." He paused before continuing "I heard you say my name last night when you were jerking off. And all I could think was why? Why didn't he come to me?"

The question is soft but carries a wealth of meaning and innuendo behind it. Neither of them have been down this path. It's an unknown variable for both. But suddenly Shane is standing staring down at Rick, he holds out a hand to him. Rick stands putting his hand in Shane's and they walk toward the bedroom together. They don't touch in any other way. Rick stops inside the doorway waiting for Shane as he goes to the windows closing the blinds so only the faintest amount of daylight comes through. They can still see each other but no one else will see in at all. Then Shane stands there looking at Rick.

He goes to move toward him stopped instead by Rick's cell phone ringing. Rick takes it out of his pocket looking at the ID before muttering "Perfect fucking timing." Shane knows that means its Lori. Rick holds up a hand before he accepts the call. "Don't go anywhere, you need to hear this." He accepts the call saying merely "Lori" as a greeting. He listens never taking his eyes off Shane who is standing still by the windows. Rick watches Shane and see's the life leaving his eyes. He can't have that happen. "Lori, I agree okay? I'll give you a divorce but I get full joint custody of Carl, you buy my share of the house but we share Carl in full fifty-fifty." He watches with pleasure the light and life that comes back into Shane's eyes. His soul mates eyes. "I'll be home in a few hours and we'll tell Carl together, I'll pick up some clothes and start packing then." Rick ends the call and switches the phone off in full, not just making it silent but switches it off completely. "So, you ain't the other woman now at all, fuckin' satisfied?" His tone is sarcastic but Shane knows it's his humorous sarcastic tone. He shakes his head as he moves to the bed sitting down on it and spreading his legs. He palms his cock adjusting it as he leans back on a hand.

"I ain't gonna be satisfied until I've fucked your arse hard and long son, I'm gonna make you feel it for weeks, every time you sit down you're gonna get a hard on yourself because you'll feel what I've done to you, you'll remember each fuckin' detail and want it all over again. Then I'll be satisfied." Rick is standing in front of Shane by the time he's finished talking. Standing close enough Shane can feel the heat radiating off him, smell and see his arousal pushing against his jeans. Shane takes his own hand off his cock and places it on Rick's. Both of them hold their breath as he brushes his hand over Rick's cock. It's the first time for both. They'd never experimented with any other men, let alone each other.

Shane's palm brushes against Rick's cock repeatedly. Rick fists his hands on his hips which are thrusting toward Shane. He can't help his movement. Shane leans up both hands now on Rick's cock pushing against Rick's thrusts. Then he stops looking up at Rick. "You sure about this man?"

Rick takes a breath as he looks down at the man he's known and loved all his life. A man he's loved before he even knew what love meant. He nods and as a further answer moves his own hands to his belt buckle undoing it along with the button and zip on his jeans. He pauses not sure whether to take off his shirt or his boots next. Suddenly Shane is standing in front of him. In his personal space. They're almost the same height, there is not even an inch of difference between them. Shane clasps both hands on Rick's face, framing it. He pauses as Rick looks back at him. They both know if they take this next step nothing will ever be the same. They lean toward each other at the same time. Their lips brush, softly, lightly moving away and then brushing again. And suddenly it is as if they both realise they're kissing each other, the love of their life. Shane sinks in on a groan, his tongue spearing out to swipe over Rick's lips as Rick groans back his own tongue thrusting out to duel with Shane's.

There is no battle for dominance Rick gives to Shane completely making him gasp at the gift. His heart swells in his chest as he realises he is on a precipice, his life will forever be changed from this moment. The animal in him wants to bite, scratch and mark his territory but he ignores it. He has waited years for this moment, a moment he never thought would come, he is undone by Rick's complete surrender, he wants nothing more than to treasure this time, their first time. It will never happen again. And in that moment his raging hunger is sated. Sated by the realisation there will be other times. Rick is his now, no one else's. They will stay together no matter what. They will fight side by side as a team, as a couple. Partners in life.

Shane moves his lips off Rick's. Ghosting them down over his cheek, rubbing their stubble together teasingly. He kisses Rick's neck sucking and nipping at it as he goes. He knows he needs to mark Rick, somewhere no one will see it, but he needs to do it, to know he's done it. To look at Rick later and know his mark is on him, under his clothes. So he unbuttons Rick's shirt as he goes pushing it off his shoulders letting it fall, their hips rub teasingly against one another, their cocks straining together. "Shane…." Rick's voice trails off as his hands thread through Shane's hair he simply leaves them there, not guiding Shane in any way. Shane's tongue threads through the hair on Rick's chest, it's not too thick, but he has more than Shane himself does. It's odd to feel his tongue winding through hair, usually the women he fucks have barely any except on their heads. It still feels right though. He's waiting for something to feel wrong but so far nothing has.

He decides to mark Rick by a nipple and so latching his mouth on like a leech he begins to suck harshly wringing a moan deep from his mate's chest. His other fingers brush teasingly against Rick's other nipple in direct contrast to his sucking mouth. Rick's hands drop to his shoulders before moving down his front and touching Shane's own nipples. They rub tiny circles over his bringing them to hardness immediately in return, Shane finds his mouth opening as he gasps at the sensation. No woman has ever evoked this response from him by touching only his nipples. "Need you." Rick's voice is husky as he moves back, taking Shane's ears in his hands to pull his mouth back up to his. Their tongues entangle again still slow, torturously slow. Shane slides his hands down Rick's flank along his hips and inside his pants. Rick is not wearing underwear this morning which surprises Shane before he realises that Rick had probably used it to wipe his own come up last night or this morning. He huffs laughter against Rick's lips as he feels Rick's fingers dance teasingly down his ribs tickling him as he goes.

Jerking back on a smile he says "Now man, you don't want to be getting into that with me, you know you'll lose." He sits down on the bed before leaning over grabbing a boot of Rick's and pulling it off. He repeats his motion with the other one then he simply leans in kissing Rick's stomach as his hands again slide inside the pants, this time dragging them down letting them fall to the floor once they pass Rick's thighs. He feels Rick's cock butting against his neck, the pre-come is smearing all over him, he welcomes it. And then Rick is holding his own cock as he speaks.

"Please, Shane please. I need to be with you, in you or you in me. Please." He moves his cock to Shane who opens his mouth taking him in. Rick tastes bitter and salty on his tongue. It's an unfamiliar taste but something Shane knows he's going to have for the rest of his life. He welcomes the taste, the feel, the pleasure it gives him as well as the pleasure he is giving Rick. He sucks slowly, licks lightly and kisses lingeringly. Then he pulls away standing while keeping Rick close he unbuttons his own jeans letting them fall as well and he simply grabs Rick and falls backward on the bed. They land hard but the loss of breath is more than worth the feeling of Rick laying all over him. He smiles at Rick's oomph sound followed by a curse.

"Roll over son." His words cause Rick to still on him, their eyes meet and time stills. Then leaning down into Shane Rick grabs his shoulders before rolling over bringing Shane with him so he is now on top. He spreads his legs for Shane and both inhale sharply as their cocks rub together. They slowly start to thrust into each other their eyes never breaking contact. Then Shane leans back down to continue marking Rick by his nipple. Rick has no qualms about marking Shane obviously so he turns his head to the neck beside him and opens his mouth on it widely before biting down and sucking himself. Shane groans on his nipple and his hands are suddenly pinning Rick's above his head. Rick groans around Shane's neck as he feels himself pinned in place by Shane. He never knew it would feel like this.

He wraps his legs around Shane's hips holding him tightly but he wants more, needs more. "Please, Shane please…" His words trail off as Shane leaves his nipple and takes his mouth instead. He let's go of Rick's hands reaching over to the bedside table. He grabs the cream he keeps there for himself when he's in a mood to take it long and slow unlike last night. Pumping a squirt onto his fingers he leans back on his elbows looking down at Rick as he leans to the side holding one of Rick's legs down as he then pushes the other up with his shoulder spreading Rick wantonly for him. His cock is beautiful. It's hot, hard and throbbing in front of him. Shane goes to kiss it but Rick stops him "If you do I won't last and I want you inside me when I come." He brushes his hands down Shane's face as he speaks cupping it, cradling it. "I need you in me when I come, when you come." Shane's nostrils flare as he breathes in deeply trying not to simply shoot off himself at Rick's words. He nods and breaks eye contact looking down at Rick's cock and arse. His hole is a beautiful dark purple colour, it flexes as he watches and he smiles knowing Rick is doing it for him. And then he sees it push out in invitation. He groans as his fingers move to it. He can't wait but he knows he needs to.

"Now…." Rick pushes against Shane's fingers just as they make contact bearing down at the same time causing the fingers to enter him immediately.

"Fuck man!" Shane goes to withdraw his fingers but Rick clenches around him.

"No, don't. I want you now, keep going." He pushes further and against his will Shane finds himself pushing back. He winces more than Rick at the thought of the pain he's causing him but suddenly Rick gasps and Shane feels him flutter uncontrollably about his fingers. He'd…he brushed the spot again causing the same reaction. Rick looks at him wide-eyed and Shane can't help brushing his finger against the spot again. He watches Rick's eyes flutter in pleasure as he feels the same flutter on his fingers again. He slowly pulls out but pushes back in with a third finger before Rick can say no. Rick groans this time as Shane brushes the spot again. His back arches off the bed. Shane wants his cock to be what's making Rick do that. So he withdraws his fingers quickly and puts cream on his cock as he gets on his knees. He looks at Rick and Rick looks back at him before he spreads his legs in invitation. Shane nearly comes again as he sees that. Suddenly he stops. "What?" Rick sees the uncertainty.

"I'm not wearing a condom." Shane expects Rick to tell him he needs to. But Rick only smiles.

"You carrying something I don't know about brother?"

"No, you know I'm not, but I'll be coming in your arse man."

"I want you to." Shane swallows audibly at those four words. His eyes never leaving Rick's he moves forward pushing his cock against Rick. He is slow and relentless. He does not stop or hesitate even when Rick winces. He needs to be inside Rick as much as Rick needs him there. And his cock brushes that spot in Rick that Shane hoped like hell he had too. When that happened Shane was able to move freely. He slid in like he was a greased pig bottoming out with their balls slapping against each other. Rick was tighter than any woman he's ever had, tighter and hotter, and against all odds wetter.

Shane leaned down on Rick simply laying on him as their bodies adjusted to being with each other for the first time. And then Rick clenches down on him. Shane feels like a blasting cap has gone off inside him. He rears up pushing his hips down further into Rick causing him to moan in return. And they start to move with each other. Somehow their years of familiarity and discussions on sex cause them to match in a rhythm immediately. Shane leans up putting both of his hands on Rick's hips pinning him in place as he thrusts uncontrollably. Rick will feel him for weeks to come. He's hoping that later Rick will do the same to him. He wants to feel Rick for weeks to come as well.

Then Rick is leaning up somehow despite Shan's hold on his hips. Without realising they've done it Rick has sat up and Shane has pulled him so he is supporting Rick on his knees as he straddles him. Rick winds his legs around Shane's hips again and his arms around his neck pulling Shane down for a kiss. Shane puts one arm around Rick's waist and the other goes to his cock. Rick's head falls back on his neck as Shane grips him and Shane can no longer resist the need to mark Rick where Lori will see it. He doesn't suck this time, he bites and Rick moans so loudly he's sure the neighbors have heard them. But he doesn't fucking care because he's fucking his soul mate and that is all that matters. Suddenly he feels Rick's teeth on his shoulder biting in return and he hisses as his hand clamps on his cock as they continue to thrust. And he comes as he feels Rick's semen splatter between them. He fills Rick's arse with his own come as they continue to move together slowing a little more each time.

Finally they stop moving and drop back down on the bed still joined. But Shane feels Rick wince as they fall flat. He pushes up on his elbows unable to stop himself from jerking his hips as Rick clenches around him. He narrows his eyes at Rick seeing the playful look he gives him. He knows Rick did it deliberately. "No." The word is firm.

Rick pouts, he fucking pouts at him. Shane narrows his eyes more until they're just slits this time and he repeats himself. "No." Rick heaves a sigh as he stretches. And what a stretch, he straightens his legs and pushes his arms over his head as he practically spreads himself all over the bed. Shane knows he's doing it deliberately. He wants another round. He's always been an insatiable prick. Shane was always surprised Lori kept up with him. But two can play that game. Shane pushes his hips back into Rick and feels him flex around his cock. He nuzzles Rick's neck kissing and licking softly this time as his hands thread through Rick's hair. And he whispers in his ear, "I fucking said no." Then he bites down harshly on Rick's ear as he moves his hips back, scraping his teeth off Rick's ear as he sits up. It has the desired effect of ruffling Rick's satisfaction and allowing Shane to withdraw from his body without him realising and tightening around him. Shane pushes off the bed sitting on the side. He glances over his shoulder at Rick. "You need to go get your stuff, tell Carl and Lori and start packing man."

Rick nods. He swings himself around so he's straddling behind Shane, his legs on either side of his hips and his arms hooking around his waist. "What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

Shane looks over his shoulder at Rick smiling as he does so. "Guess I'd better make room for your shit son. And I thought I'd go get a bed for the spare room for Carl, figure we should paint it too but he's old enough to decide on the colour. But I can pick up an undercoat and get started on it." He stops, staring back at Rick waiting for him to respond.

"You won't start painting without me will you?" Rick drops a kiss on Shane's shoulder as he leans back rolling and twisting himself to the side so he can stand at the foot of the bed. "I get the first shower." He moves toward Shane's own bathroom this time instead of the one in the hall he'd normally use. Shane watches his arse flex and sway as he goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. He notes that Rick hasn't shut the door. He watches as Rick uses his toothbrush before he climbs into the shower. Shaking his head he looks back at his bed, no their bed. He stands stretching himself catching sight of the mark on his neck in the bathroom mirror. He strides in leaning over the sink staring at it.

"Motherfucker." He hadn't realised it was so high on his neck. There is no fucking way he can hide his mark. He cleans his teeth as he thinks of the retribution he's going to serve up to the person currently singing in his shower. No time like the present he thinks as he rinses his mouth. Then he steps into the shower with Rick.

_A/N - Okay, next up I have a Merle/Beth hook-up request. But it will be a bit as I've had another request that is a tad complicated. Someone has actually requested a prison orgy. How could I say no to that? Of course I'm not going to. Challenge accepted! But it will be taking up my time for a while. So my apologies. But like The Terminator, I'll be back. Prison Orgy I'll post it as a separate one-shot complete when it's done. Thank you to every one who has sent in requests, if it hasn't been done I will be getting to it one day soon. J._


	10. Merle's Mercury

**_Merle's Mercury_**

_A/N – This is a companion piece to Prison Orgy which is next in the Hook-Up series requested by Jokerang. However I've added this to a Merle and Beth request for Rollerskates. Extra special thanks must go to Brazen Hussy for her answering in detail my question of "Why Merle and Beth?" Because though I enjoy reading them I was not a shipper of them. Hopefully I've made a suitable Meth for you Hussy._

Merle wakes with a hard on in surprise. _Ain't often that happens nowadays'_. Whether he wants to admit it or not he's gettin' on and a morning hard on is a young man's game. He frowns as he thinks on his age again. _Fuckin' shit_ he curses himself, _she want's ya anyway, fuckin' suck it up and take it while ya can get it_. Shaking his head at himself he gets out of bed stretching as he does so before getting dressed. He takes his boots with him to the kitchen knowing she'll be there. She's always there waiting until he comes in so she can do up his laces. He could do it himself but not without time and effort. And she'd done it right from the get go. Shocked the spit right out of his mouth the second morning he was there when she just fuckin' came in, knelt and batted his hand and prosthesis outta' the way and laced up his boots before looking up at him and saying if he brought them to the kitchen every day she'd do it happily.

Was the reason he never called her anything other than Darlin' though he was prone to nicknames. Even Daryl had fuckin' nicknames. _And the other_ his mind mocks him. _Of course the fuckin' other_ he growls back before shaking his head at conversing with himself. If he actually started hearing his other self he was gonna walk the fuck outta here and let the first walker he came across bite the shit out of him. He drops his boots on the floor beside where she'd set him a place. He never knows how she knows he's awake and on his way but she's always got a place set where he prefers to eat even though it's not where everyone else sits. Further from the kitchen but he's got his back to the wall. He starts eating what she's set out, still warm. _How the fuck does she know?_ Shaking his head he leans to the side without speaking as she walks up kneeling down as she places what passes for coffee down in front of him.

It's routine now the slide of his feet into the boots, helping her settle his foot as she then laces it up before doing the other. Then she surprises him by sitting down. Usually she'd be off to laundry or babysit the fuckin' cop's kid. But today she sits and takes a sip of his drink causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "What's on your mind darlin'?"

She looks at him, considering before she speaks. "You and Daryl, you mentioned you've….watched each other before, when you're….having sex and stuff." His jaw has stopped working as she speaks. _She'd remembered him saying that? Of all thing's he'd fuckin' shot his mouth off at, she remembered that?_ He shakes his head as she looks at him taking a sip of coffee wishing it was a hit of meth. He don't know where the fuck she's goin' with this but he knows he'd cope better if he were high.

"Yeah, so?" His question is abrupt, he wants to know where she's goin' with this like fuckin' yesterday.

"How come you've never asked me to do that with the two of you?" He's thankful he'd waited for her to speak, no fuckin' way he'd have been able to swallow or chew after that question. He looks over at her. Her eyes are level, even. She's looking back at him like the adult he knows her to be regardless of what she physically looks like. And she looks like nothin' what he'd usually choose. She was petite, young, skinny with no tits to speak of. Blonde as well, naturally so he knew and her eyes. Her eyes had him on his knees after the first time he'd kissed her. When he'd broken off kissin' her, her eyes had turned the colour of liquid mercury. And he'd been on his knees ever since worshipping the fuckin' ground she walked on. And no one knew except her. And she never took advantage of it as most any other woman would.

He smears his hand over his face as he takes another sip of coffee knowing she won't speak until he's answered her. He knew why but he wasn't ready to tell her which meant he'd need to be doin' that shit with Daryl again. _But fucked if he was gonna share her._ "You into that shit?"

She frowns, "What shit exactly?"

His turn to frown now. "Sharin', havin' sex at the same time." He's surprised at her surprise. "What? Didn't realise we did that with what I said?" She shakes her head no. "Is it somethin' you're interested in then? Having sex with me an' someone else at the same time? Daryl? Rick?" He holds his breath waiting for her to answer. Prayin' to a God he don't believe in that her answer is no.

"No I, no." It's her turn to smear her hands over face. She takes his coffee again drinking it before handing it back. "I love you, I want you and only you." She looks at him waiting for him to nod before continuing "But I could see your….wistfulness when you talked about what you did with Daryl, he's your brother, you love him. Brother's share things. If you want him to watch us have sex, I'd be okay with that."

He looks down at the breakfast she'd put together for him before picking up his spoon and beginning to eat it. She sits in silence beside him while he does so. It's another thing he'd found odd at first, they sit in silence for hours at times, not talking, not always touching but completely comfortable in each other's company. She was right, he did like to be watched, gave him a hell of a thrill. But he weren't gonna share her with anyone, not now. Maybe not ever. Not even Daryl, 'sides which Daryl was kinda' occupied now anyway. And it was a full moon in a couple of nights so they could maybe get out of this without any issue. Satisfy his need to be watched with her need to explore without any real interaction with Daryl. But he'd have to organise it up front. "S a full moon in two nights, we'll do it then." He knows Daryl'll be on watch, he's always on watch for the full moon. _Fucked if he knows how he does it but he does_.

"A full moon?"

"Yeah, we can do it outside at night, he'll see but he won't be close enough to fuckin' touch 'n you'll be more comfortable if you can't see him." He paused as he cleaned his bowl putting it down and taking up the coffee as he looks over at her. "Plus I've kinda' got a hankerin' to be doing you outside up against that fence. Wanna see you spread over it while I eat you out. Hangin' off've it with that look you get when you're just about to cream all over me." He drains his coffee putting it in the bowl before he speaks again. "That somethin' you'd be okay with?" He looks at her as she stares down at her hands twisting together on the table.

"It's something I'd be very okay with Merle." Beth looks up at him as she says his name. A name has power he knew, it's why he hardly used 'em. When she said his name his heart always stuttered in his chest. He figured the day it stopped doing that his end would be near. He gets up with a nod to her, they're not a physically affectionate couple in public. He's gotten used to her being that way, gotten used to not brushing against her suggestively, or touching her at all for the most part unless they're alone. And it ain't 'cause she don' want people to know, though he knows Maggie don' know 'bout 'em. It's just 'cause it's the way she is. Took him a while to realise that it was just part of her make-up. Still, after this discussion he needs something from her. And she fuckin' knows it too because she stands with him taking up the bowl and cup in one hand while her other reaches up to lay itself on his cheekbone. A fleeting touch of maybe a second but it's enough. He heads out to find Daryl.

Two nights later he has come to her cell. She is waiting for him. They walk steadily side-by-side out and down the steps. They're comfortable with each other as always. When they get outside she leans in winding an arm around his waist as he drops his right arm over her shoulder. He's wearing his prosthesis tonight but it doesn't bother her either way he knows. He's figured out the line of sight and angles over the past couple of days and leads her to where they'll be in the best view of the guard tower. As they get there she looks up at him, "He gonna be alone then?"

He looks down at her without expression "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because he's almost always got a hickey somewhere on him." There is a smile in her voice as she speaks. Daryl amuses her he knows, he is quiet and one assumes shy and retiring though that is as far from the truth as one could get. He thinks she's always known he's not like that. But…"Why'd 'ya choose me? Over Daryl or Rick?" He makes no mention of Glenn, knowing he and Maggie have been together since they met. He pulls her to a stop as they get to the best line of sight for the guard tower. Neither of them look up at it though.

Her answer when it comes is simple, "They don't make me want more." He leans in to hug her and then she has leapt as she is prone to do at times knowing without a doubt he'll always be there to catch her. And he does, his hands supporting her by grabbing her arse. Her mouth is on his as she winds her arms around him grasping him with her knees and thighs. Merle leans back on the fence as Beth ravages his mouth. He opens his eyes looking up at the guard tower getting a surprise when he sees more than two silhouette's outlined. Then his mind blanks as Beth grinds herself down on him and leans back again knowing he'll support her as she yanks her blouse off over her head not bothering with buttons. And then her bra is gone as well. She pinches and pulls at her nipples knowing Merle likes to watch her do that. Then Merle winds his arms around her waist as she drops her legs and he finds himself groaning as she wiggles around on him toeing off her boots and somehow without them losing contact she slither's out of her jeans and panties. His prosthesis scratches her briefly as he uses his right arm to support her in full as his left yanks them the rest of the way off when they get stuck at her knees. And then she is naked in his arms. They kiss again. She is warm and willing as she always is. Merle slides his left hand up into her hair pulling her head back as he moves his mouth down her neck, licking and sucking at her as he goes. She shimmies herself up again causing him to groan as she rubs herself on him. She is wanton and needy also as she always is. He hope's she'll never stop surprising him. Again trusting in his being there for her she lets loose of him to grab his shirt this time yanking it up and off before he knows where he is and then her teeth are on his neck biting and sucking, he can feel her laving her tongue over where she is sucking and knows she's decided enough is enough and is marking him for other's to see.

"Don't matter none, ain't no one interested in 'ol Merle." She rears back in his arms nearly causing him to lose her but again she doesn't tense having implicit trust in him. It floors him every time. He finds himself nearly squirming under her glare.

"Then they're fools, but it's not for them." She smiles like the angel most people think her to be before continuing, "I want to know I've put it there when I see it on you tomorrow." Then she hugs him sliding her cheek over his, rubbing her nose on his like the fuckin' Eskimos do and he feels his heart simply turn over in his chest. The love he has for this fae female is gonna' be the fuckin' death of him, he fuckin' knows it. Then they're kissing again and he turns so her back is to the fence. He takes her hands one-by-one putting them up high so she is spread on the fence like he'd said he wanted her. He kisses her hard and fast with his tongue sliding around hers.

"Hold on now darlin' I'm after givin' you the ride of your fuckin' life tonight." He slides down to his knees and hitches her legs over his shoulders so he's supporting most of her weight. He can't see well as she has her back to the moon but he can smell her. She is aroused, highly aroused. He slides his left hand to her, cupping her and she bucks on his shoulders as his fingers slide in. He pulls them out grinning at her moan of protest as he lifts them up to her lips smearing her with her own juices. She licks her lips and then before he can tell her to she has taken his fingers in her mouth, sucking and licking herself off him. They both moan this time. Merle takes his hand back and leans toward Beth's pussy. He inhales deeply as his left hand drops to his trousers undoing the belt and buttons so he is ready to fuck her after he makes her come. Neither of them have given a thought to the fact that they're being watched. Though only Merle knows it's by more than one person and even he is unaware of just how many people are watching their performance. He swipes his tongue over her roughly. She said she loved his tongue as it was rough, felt like she was being eaten by a cat. Why the fuck that nearly made him come he didn't know but the thought of her being eaten by a panther or a cougar nearly had him shoot his load when she said that. He slides his tongue around her clit getting down to business. His left hand enters her again his fingers moving and probing for that tricky little spot he couldn't always find. Ah, there it was. Beth bucked on him as his fingers stroked her to an orgasm. Merle's tongue lost her as she jerked on him and he ended up sliding it across her arse. She screamed. She fuckin' screamed as she came again so he moved his fingers out of her pussy and without any preparation slid them around her ring before pushing them inside her there. She screamed again bucking on the fence as she held on and Merle couldn't help from standing and pushing his cock straight into her thankful he had long arms and she was a tiny thing so he could keep his fingers in place as well.

Fuck, he was gonna be needing her arse if his fingers and tongue made her feel this way. She winds her legs around him jamming his hand between his own hip and her thigh keeping his fingers in her arse as her legs draw him in. She is using the fence, bracing herself on it and clenching around him as he thrusts in counterpart. His right arm winds around her waist, neither of them caring if he bruises her with his prosthesis. He knows he's gonna make her sore as shit tomorrow but he can't stop and she ain't stopping him, she just keeps drawing him in. his head tilts back as he feels his balls draw up and her arse spasm around his fingers and then her pussy, her sweet little pussy clenches down on him flooding him with heat and he can't stop himself from coming inside her. Can never stop himself from coming inside her. She is his home.

Merle keeps thrusting in Beth until she has milked him dry and then he simply leans in on her and she drops her arms around his shoulders. He braces himself against her holding her to the fence and he feels her thigh's relax around him as she crosses her ankles on his arse digging in her heels like she always does. They steady their breathing together. Merle is relaxed and enjoying his post orgasm haze when he feels Beth's hitch against his chest. "There's more than one person up there."

She doesn't move but she buries her head on his neck turning it away from the guard tower. "Shh, it's okay darlin', I saw 'em before." He soothes his left hand that he's withdrawn out of her up her body before winding it through her hair and holding her closer to him before he pulls her hair getting her head back a bit so he can look at her. "You were the most beautiful sight I've ever fuckin' seen. You put any other woman I've had before to shame with it. And anyone watchin' up there ain't gonna be anything but envious of 'ol Merle down here with you, you got that?" He punctuates his words by giving her a small shake and she nods her head though she doesn't look back up at the guard tower. "Let's get you dressed and we'll go back inside. When you're dressed I'm gonna wave up at 'em and you're gonna blow 'em a kiss and we're gonna go back inside together." He pauses looking at her as she returns his look. She is back on an even keel again. She nods at him in answer and unhooks her legs from his waist sliding down to stand on her own. Merle picks up her bra and blouse as she steps into her panties and jeans then he waits while she dresses again putting on her boots as well. And then they stand and she looks at him before taking a deep breath and nodding. They turn to the tower in unison seeing the silhouettes there. Merle raises a hand in greeting and Beth does as he's told her and blows them a kiss before giving a wave and they head back inside.

When they're half way there Beth turns to Merle, "I'm staying with you tonight, its time." Merle merely nods. It's past time. What other's think be fuckin' damned, the angel beside him owned his soul, he'd do whatever she wanted him to do for however long he had left on this fuckin' hell hole of a planet. Suddenly she has leapt on his back causing him to chuckle at her. He loves her playful side, there is not enough play in the world anymore. He hitches her up putting his arms back under her arse holding her in place as they head to bed together for the first time.

_A/N - Okay next up is the Prison Orgy, read away...at the end of that I have a list of Hook-Up requests still on order. I'm thinking it's time to close off requests unless you come up with something spectacular that I've not already done or hasn't been requested. Thank you for reading!_


	11. Prison Orgy

**********WARNING – EXPLICIT SMUT**********

*******Multi-pairings contained*******

_A/N – Request completed for Jokerang. Special thanks must go to PeachyLana, Elle Gardner, Brazen Hussy and What Evil Lurks for their advice and encouragement during this undertaking. Ladies I could not have done this without you. Jokerang requested Daryl/Rick/Andrea, Glenn/Maggie in the guard tower and Merle and Beth, if you've read the previous chapter you know that's where they are for the most part. Michonne and Carol were added by me just because I wanted to._

**Prison Orgy**

"What the fuck?" Glenn speaks as he stares at the view in front of him. Maggie by his side is staring with her mouth gaping. The three people they're staring at pause but don't withdraw from each other. Glenn smears a hand over his face as he looks at Daryl sitting naked in the office chair with an equally naked Andrea on his lap, he can see Daryl's cock is inside her already, in fact the full moon is giving him a very good view of her juices running down Daryl's cock, threading through the hair on his balls. Rick is the only one not naked though it looks like he's getting there. His boots are off and his shirt is open falling back on his shoulders. His right hand is on Daryl's shoulder and his left is in Andrea's hair holding her mouth on his cock.

"Sorry, we'll…" Maggie goes to move but is stopped by Daryl's voice.

"Fuckin' get in here and shut the door, think you're the only ones who use this place?" Daryl groans as Andrea moves on him, his hands grasp her hips. The three of them focus back on each other ignoring Glenn and Maggie. Glenn is finding it difficult not to grab Maggie and have at her. He hasn't seen porn in a long time and he loved to watch it. Suddenly he feels Maggie's hand on his cock, she huffs a laugh at him as she feels his erection.

"I thought so." He shuts her up by simply taking her mouth grabbing her arms and kiss-walking her over to the window of the tower. Glenn finds he doesn't need to watch, the sounds Daryl, Rick and Andrea are making are more than enough to keep him turned on. He makes quick work of Maggie's shirt stepping back so they could each take off their footwear. Then before she knows what he's doing he has turned her around so she is facing away from him and he scratches his fingernails down her back as he leans in kissing the back of her neck. He runs his hands over her backside moving around to her front where one hand moves up and the other down. He wants to make her come with the other three. Then he wants to fuck her while they watch after they've come. Worst thing about this world now is he can't perform for an audience. He knows it's sick and kinky but he's always liked having an audience during sex at times. He slides a hand into Maggie's pussy finding she is dripping in response to what she is now watching in the reflection of the window. He strokes her as they both watch the threesome going at it. Andrea is grinding down on Daryl as he thrusts up. She is sucking on Rick's cock at the same time and he is holding her head to him. But both Glenn and Maggie falter as they see him lean down and kiss Daryl. Passionately. They watch their tongues duel as Andrea stares at them. Then she leans in and the three of them exchange kisses.

Glenn strokes Maggie to orgasm deliberately holding himself off as he watches the trio sweat and come together. His eyes roll in his head as he staves himself off from coming by thrusting a hand inside his jeans and grabbing the base of his cock. He's not coming yet. He feels Maggie flutter and spasm around him as they both continue to watch Daryl, Rick and Andrea slow and finally stop moving as they relax together. That kiss, wow Glenn thought. That kiss had been hot. He slows the movements of his fingers on Maggie as he brushes his other hand over her nipples causing her to moan and close her eyes against the tableau reflected in the window. But Glenn doesn't close his eyes, he's watching and waiting deliberately for one of them to notice them and start watching before he gifts them with a performance in return. And then as he slightly moves his cock against Maggie's arse he see's Daryl glance over at them. Their eye's meet in the glass but it is enough for Glenn. He undoes his pants while keeping eye contact with Daryl and then withdraws his fingers from Maggie causing her to protest. He soothes her with strokes along her back as he moves his own hands to her belt undoing it and dragging her trousers and underwear down her legs before he gives into the urge and lays a smack on her arse. She jolts and grunts affirming his action. It's only when she is at her horniest that she likes to be spanked, Glenn smiles as he realises that the performance they'd watched had driven her there tonight. He can hear Daryl, Rick and Andrea moving slightly behind them but ignores them as he takes his own cock out and sliding it down the valley of Maggie's beautiful backside he simply pushes inside her. His own eyes roll with pleasure at how wet she is and he looks back in the window to see if Daryl is watching. He is. Their eyes connect and stay that way.

"What the…?" Maggie has stiffened around him and not in a good way. Glenn focusses on her and realises she is looking outside the window down into the yard. He follows her line of sight and curses as he sees Merle and Beth strolling toward the interior fence under the full moon. Maggie has stilled watching them and her hands suddenly come up to bang on the window once, loudly before Andrea is there with them her hand over Maggie's mouth holding one arm while completely out of left field another hand snatches Maggie's other arm holding it still against the window. It's Carol.

"Carol, where the hell were you?" Glenn is puzzled. She hadn't been there a second ago.

"We were watching." She answers quietly as she looks down at the yard. Glenn looks around and sees a blur of darkness detach itself from the far wall. Michonne and Carol had been watching Daryl, Rick and Andrea? And they'd known, they had to have known, they were all in the same room. But Maggie takes his attention at the moment. She is struggling against him and now Andrea and Carol. Glenn pushes his hips into her holding her still. She is clamped around him like a vice but her focus is no longer on him. He watches Merle and Ben embrace and….holy shit. Beth has simply hitched herself up on Merle. His hands are on her arse as he supports her in full as he leans back on the fence. Glenn finds himself smearing his hand down his face again as the four of them watch Beth lean into Merle kissing him hotly. Maggie's reaction is secondary to theirs. None of them knew about Merle and Beth. And it's obvious that it's not their first time. Beth leans back as she removes her blouse and her bra, Merle supporting her all the while. And then he simply moves his hands around her waist and she drops her legs till they dangle mid-air. They watch as she toes off her boots and she wiggles out of her trousers and panties. Merle's left hand swipes them completely off and Beth is naked, and rubbing herself all over Merle. He leans down kissing her this time and she winds her arms and legs back around him. When he moves one of his hands up to Beth's hair and pulls on it to pull her head back and kiss down her neck Glenn feels Maggie flood on him.

He smiles until he realises that it wasn't Merle and Beth that caused her reaction but Andrea and Carol, they've both started playing with Maggie's nipples, pinching and pulling at them as they keep her pinioned. Glenn is not one to miss out on an opportunity. He commences thrusting again slowly, dragging it out, giving them plenty of time to play with Maggie while they keep her pinned down. He senses more than he see's the black blob to his left detach itself in full from the shadows and move behind him. He feel's Michonne's body heat at his back as she surprises him by kissing his neck, softly, wetly. Glenn feels his eyes roll back in his head again as she leans her head on his shoulder and watches Merle and Beth outside. She hugs him from behind, her hands playing with his nipples. Then she speaks.

"Did you know they were going to do that tonight?" Glenn has no idea who she is asking until he see's Daryl looking at the window again but not at him this time. He and Michonne are looking at each other now. Daryl smirks at her before answering.

"Maybe." Then he motions to her with his hand, reaching it out and beckoning her forward with his fingers. Glenn hears a faint snort in his ear before he's gifted with another wet kiss and the removal of body heat from his back. He turns back to his Maggie beginning to thrust again as he watches Michonne prowl to Daryl and Rick shrugging out of her clothes as she does so. He notices she's already removed her boots somewhere. Glenn slows himself down as he watches deliberately giving Andrea and Carol more time with Maggie, they're enjoying playing with her he can tell. And each other he notices the glances they give each other while they play with Maggie's breasts, and then they push her forward so she is splayed on the window her erect nipples pushing on the glass causing her to moan at its coldness. Glenn moves his fingers to her clit only to find he has company.

"Let us, we'd like to." Andrea speaks as she looks at him before leaning in and waiting. Glenn realises she's asking to kiss him but waiting until he says yes. He leans forward into her lips, they're warm and wet as well just like Michonne's had been. Then he feels a hand at his neck as Carol turns him away and to her. They kiss as well, tongues entwining. Glenn see's out of the corner of his eye Andrea lean into Maggie and kiss her as well, full on the mouth. Maggie moans and returns the kiss before pulling away with a curse.

"Get your fucking mouth off've him!" Her words are erratic, she is so aroused she is out of breath. But Glenn receives her message and moves his mouth to Maggie who turns her head toward him. They kiss voraciously, tongues dueling. He can tell Maggie is trying to brand him. She doesn't need to, Glenn loves her, regardless of the time they're having tonight, she's who he'll be sleeping with when they go to bed. He stops kissing her as he hears new noises behind him. They both look down at Merle and Beth getting a shock as they see Beth spread-eagled on the fence holding herself up with her hands as Merle kneels down her legs wrapped around his head as he eats her pussy. Beth's head snaps back all of a sudden and her back arches thrusting her breasts out. Merle's left hand comes up to grab at her nipples and then he is standing letting her legs slip to his waist as he suddenly snaps his hips up causing Beth's back to arch again.

Then their attention is taken by the noises behind them in the room. They look at the reflections in the glass and see Rick in the chair now with Michonne riding his cock as she suck's Daryl off. They're shocked again as Daryl and Rick kiss followed by Michonne entering the kiss as Andrea had done. Glenn shakes his head as he turns to Maggie, she turns her neck looking back at him. "Are we dreaming?" He shakes his head at her as he feels her clench down on him. He blocks everything else out, Andrea and Carol playing with Maggie's nipples and clit, Merle and Beth performing to all of them knowing at least that Daryl was up here watching. Daryl, Rick and Michonne fucking behind them. They focus on each other and Glenn feels his balls draw up tight to his body. Before he can orgasm however he feel's a finger squirming at his arse, it breaches him before he knows where he is and snakes around until it find's a spot inside him that causes him to lose control completely, he slams Maggie without rhyme or reason leaning his head down as he bites her neck while he spurts inside her. Maggie keeps him coming as does that wicked finger while her internal muscles clench down on him in orgasm herself.

Vaguely he hears Andrea and Carol soothing Maggie as she calms from her orgasm, he knows one of them had been at her clit as she came while the other was at his arse. He looks down on Merle and Beth and see's that they seem to be close to orgasm as well. Then he looks back at Daryl, Rick and Michonne. They're still going. Carol suddenly detaches herself from Glenn, Maggie and Andrea withdrawing her finger from his arse as she does so walking over to the three still going. She kneels down behind Michonne and Glenn feels himself jolt inside Maggie as he watches her begin to lick at Michonne and Rick's joining. Both of them groan. He hears a quiet hum behind him before he feels a swish of air as Andrea moves away and back to the other's as well. Daryl leaves Michonne's mouth as Andrea comes back, they embrace briefly as they kiss then he kneel's down behind Carol and spits down on her arse working a finger in and out as he does so. Carol thrusts back on him as she continues to lick at Rick and Michonne. Then Andrea has replaced Daryl at Michonne's side. She hooks one of her legs up around the back of the chair and leans in as Rick slides his mouth along her thigh before he moves his mouth to her clit. Andrea's head falls back on a sigh as he moves his tongue on her. Then Michonne has moved her mouth to her nipples.

Glenn moves his eyes back to Daryl only to see him take his fingers out of Carol's arse and replace them with his cock. "Fuck." He mutters quietly and he hears Maggie agree with him. He is now fully erect inside her again from watching the tableau in front of him. He allows Maggie to work on him this time simply clenching and releasing around him. They move toward orgasm in time with the others, Daryl's cock in Carol's arse while she licks at Rick and Michonne who is mouthing Andrea's nipples as her pussy is eaten by Rick. You couldn't pay for a porno movie this good Glenn thought as he and Maggie orgasmed together with Daryl, Rick, Andrea, Michonne and Carol. Glenn looked out at the window as they all slowed down to find Merle and Beth had finished and she was getting dressed. He watches as Merle and Beth both pause before walking inside, they look up at the guard tower and Merle waves as Beth blows a kiss. And then they're out of sight.

"Mags, we'd better get back." Glenn reluctantly withdraws from Maggie. They hug each other knowing without words that they're okay. Then they get dressed ignoring the others. They're at the door when "Hey, hold up." Daryl gets up walking over to them. It's the first time they've seen him unselfconscious in his nudity. His scars are horrid but he isn't bothered by them at present. Sweat sheen's his skin and he is still slightly out of breath. Glenn and Maggie are both doing their level best not to look at his cock and both are failing miserably. It's just been inside Carol's arse for fuck's sake.

He raises his eyebrows at them both. Then he looks back at the others. He and Rick have been wanting Glenn for a while now, it's a perfect opportunity. One-by-one he makes eye contact with Rick, Andrea, Michonne and Carol. And one-by-one they all nod at him. "So, same time next week?" He questions them looking at Glenn knowing he'll answer for both of them. Maggie puts up a good game but he knows Glenn's the boss. Glenn looks back at him levelly before taking in the others, they all look back without speaking. He doesn't look at Maggie as he looks back at Daryl who is waiting for his answer.

He pauses thinking about what this will change, what it will mean before he answers. "Fuck yes." Maggie murmurs an agreement as she takes his hand and they exit the guard tower.

Daryl turns back inside to the other's. He picks Michonne up off Rick's cock as he kisses her before speaking to her, "Guess you get to eat that pussy you've wanted now." They all laugh as Rick puts a hand out on his hip while Andrea leans on his shoulder and Carol takes Michonne's place on Rick's lap sitting sideways.

TWD - TWD - TWD - TWD - TWD

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying my Walking Dead Hook-Up's. When I started writing it I did not envisage an end but I can now see one in sight. Below is a list of Hook-Up requests I've still to write and write them I shall. But I've decided that at the present time unless you've got a completely unique new hook-up that has not already been completed or requested then I won't be accepting any new Hook-Up requests. I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review this series of one-shots. And I appreciate every single person who has put in a request. They are an absolute joy to write._

_So without further ado, still to come are in order:_

_Daryl/Carl for Lizzy and Daryl's Cherokee Rose_

_Daryl/OC for blueberrybunny3630 - I'm not accepting anymore OC requests however_

_Daryl/Maggie/Watcher continuation from Vinegar Soul for Nictoria19 and Effigy_

_Rick/Carol for Rick101_

_Merle/Daryl for NettiesGirl_

_Daryl/Beth for gfo825_

_Daryl/Carol for Jodie Kay_

_Merle/Carol for Daryl's Cherokee Rose_

_Daryl/Carol/Rick for Daryl's Cherokee Rose_

_Rick/Carl for VMBaby_

_Carl/Maggie/Beth for yoshmisu_

_Shane/Andrea - with Dom Shane for Brazen Hussy_

_Daryl/Michonne for Elle Gardner_

_And I have to look for it but I'm fairly sure I have a Michonne/Rick/Governor/Daryl request somewhere too._

_Some of the stories have specific's included that I've not put down today but the above is why I'm not taking any new requests for Hook-Up's. Unless as I've said it is a spectacular request!_

_I truly hope I've given you all some fantastic experiences, alone or with others - yes I'm inferring what you think I am. My MB What Evil Lurks does not call me a Purveyor of Filth without reason. And my fellow #KinkSt members, you ladies RULE!_


	12. Daryl, Carl and Sophia

**Daryl and Carl and...**

Daryl entered the room only to stop in the doorway. It reeked of sex and blood. Fuck he thought, how was he supposed to get a good night's sleep with that smell surrounding him? He knew they couldn't help it, there weren't many other places they could be together in comfort but he really wished they'd air the room out afterward. All their fucking around was making him horny as. It was hard enough to keep his hands to himself at the best of times, but now? Now it was fucking impossible.

He glances over at Carl's bed. He can see shape on it but nothing else. He pads over to his bed taking off his crossbow putting it in its usual place by touch. Then he sits on the bed leaning over to unlace his boots. His hands are scarred, the tip of his little finger on the right hand is missing thanks to a slight skirmish several years ago with some unfriendly people. He was lucky that was all he'd lost. He toes off the boots and then simply lay back on his bed. His fucking back is killing him these days.

"Shit!" The expletive comes from him as the legs he lays on twitch at his weight. He sits up again as Carl speaks.

"Daryl, sorry. Soph has cramps, I wanted to give her some room, I'll move."

"Stay there, I'll take the floor." He goes to move but Carl reaches out and blind luck has him grasping Daryl's shoulder.

"It's your bed man, you stay." He feels Carl moving and he's so tired he doesn't have it in him to disagree. Then before he realises what he's said the words come out of his mouth "We can share." He lays down again, properly on the bed this time. Carl has surprisingly lay down as well. Daryl closes his eyes as he tries to make himself comfortable sharing a single bed with a man young enough to be his son.

But a man who is not his son, a man he's not related to in any way. It has been too long since he's had the pleasure of a warm body beside him in bed. He feels his body begin to react and before it becomes noticeable he rolls on his side. Carl doesn't move. They lay there together, both awake but not speaking. Then "Sure you don't want me to go?"

"I said fuckin' stay kid didn't I?" He huffs as he speaks pretending to be irritated though he's not. Even though he isn't touching Carl the warmth of his body at his back is un-knotting his spasming muscles one-by-one. And its hardening something else. As much as he loved the kid he was the fucking bane of his existence. Or he had been for about the past three years. Daryl found himself relaxing back into the bed without realising. His weight resting directly on Carl now. Carl didn't move.

He couldn't pinpoint exactly when his feelings for the kid had changed, had grown into something gut wrenching and twisted. He sucked it up like he sucked a lot of shit up. Like Carl fucking that slut last year. Yeah she'd wanted him first but when he'd turned her down and she'd moved onto Carl he couldn't say to the kid 'don't fuckin' screw her, screw me instead.' After all Carl didn't like him he liked Carl. And while he'd made his peace with it years before the world went to shit, the world going to shit had only made it harder for him. He was the only gay dude in their fucking community. And he hid it well. Hadn't realised how well until about five weeks ago when Carl had picked up on it. No one else's fucking business anyway.

He sighs as he palms his erection. He was uncomfortable in his clothes but fucked if he was going to move, his back wasn't aching the moment so he was taking advantage of it. Then he feels hands at his shoulders. "Move," They twist him around before he knows where he is and his jacket and shirt are removed without him being put in any pain. Before he can do so much as say no to Carl his hands are on Daryl's belt and his pants are undone and being tugged down. Daryl finds himself raising his hips to help Carl remove his pants. His erection springs free but Carl ignores it merely settling down beside Daryl again. This time on his side facing Daryl. "What's wrong with your back?" He has his head raised on his hand as he looks at Daryl. Daryl can't see him in the new moon, but he knows Carl is looking at him.

"Don't know, been like it for a while." It's old age he thinks. And before his brain can tell his mouth to shut the fuck up he says "Your body heat helped it." And so he finds himself on his side again with Carl literally snuggling in behind him wrapping an arm around his waist and spooning to his back tightly. He's calling himself all kinds of a fucking fool even though it's helping. Because as much as it's helping his back, it's not helping his cock. He palms it again subtly trying to ease the ache. Not so subtly it turns out as he hears laughter in his ear.

"Need some help with that too?" Carl asks. But he doesn't move away. Simply remains hugging Daryl.

Again Daryl's mouth answers before his brain catches up "If you're offering kid, I'd be stupid to refuse a hand." His tone is sarcastic. He and Carl have come across each other jerking off more than once over the years. They share a room after all. He's heard Carl jerking off in the mornings before he gets up and he's sure Carl has heard him of an evening in return. He says nothing further not expecting anything beyond a sarcastic remark in return. Daryl drifts, his body relaxing as his muscles gain some warmth and stop seizing. He's on the verge of sleep despite his erection when Carl moves slightly behind him. And suddenly he's wide awake.

Because in moving against him Carl has pressed his own erection against Daryl's arse. "Is it possible to love two people at once, really love them?" The question is whispered in his ear. Daryl feels his insides jerk, butterflies making themselves known in his stomach.

"I wouldn't know, I've only ever loved one person at a time kid." His answer is whispered back. He doesn't say anything more. He's waiting for Carl to continue. Carl moves again, thrusting himself slightly against Daryl's arse. Daryl hears the faintest of moan's behind him, Carl's breath brushing his ear causing goose bumps to sneak down his neck along his arm. But he doesn't move. He can't move. He's in agony and ecstasy. Agony of knowing this is an aberration, ecstasy knowing the one person he still loves on this earth is giving him this pleasure. He shouldn't be letting this happen but is powerless to stop it.

"I love two people at the same time." The words shock both Daryl and Carl to stillness. They heard Sophia moving in the other bed, Daryl looked over and saw her shadow sit up in the dim moonlight coming in through the windows. She sat on the edge of the bed, he couldn't tell what she could see of him and Carl. Carl wasn't moving, had simply pressed himself fully against Daryl who was noticing that neither of their erections had abated. If anything Carl was harder. Daryl cleared his throat thinking he had to bring sanity to the two of them, they didn't know what they were talking about. But before he can speak Carl's hand has clapped over his mouth firmly and one of his legs winds up and over Daryl's effective pinning him down. He doesn't struggle, knows he wouldn't get loose. He'd taught Carl how to fight after all.

"Who else do you love Soph?" Carl asks the question in a hushed whisper as if he's afraid that speaking properly will break the mood that has settled between the three of them. A mood filled with tension and sexual overtones. Daryl knows he needs to get the fuck out of here before he gives into his desires and ruins his relationship with his two favourite people on the farm. He tenses his muscles but gets no further as Sophia has stood up and walked the several steps across the room to them kneeling down facing them both. He can see her clearly in the moonlight now. She is naked. Beautifully so. Daryl may not fancy her but he can appreciate beauty in any form. She strokes a hand down Carl's arm slipping it effortlessly from him to Daryl, stroking down his waist to his hip. She leaves her hand there and then places her other one over their arms, touching them both. Daryl feels his erection jump at her touch.

This is wrong, Sophia is a female, he doesn't like women. And he realises that it's not Sophia, it's Carl and Sophia. Together. Together the two of them were turning him on. The thought of them fucking him, Sophia getting fucked by Carl and him fucking Carl was….he is distracted from his thoughts by Sophia moving her hand from his hip to his cheek. She stared at him for an infinite moment before saying "I've loved you since you rescued me in that house, over time it has only deepened, when I gave myself my first orgasm, it was to thoughts of you, even though I'd figured out you didn't like women that way." She stroked his cheekbone before moving her hand over his head to stroke Carl's. And I've loved you and been in love with you as a woman for about four years." She paused before continuing "When you screwed that woman last year, you broke my heart." She leaned forward and down simply resting her forehead on Daryl's. Breathing with him as she watched his eyes looking up at her. He wondered what she saw. An old man with a faded complexion and scars galore? Or did she see beyond that to the man who had been desperately in love with Carl for at least as long as she had been? She was fucking crazy, he was fucking crazy, Carl was fucking crazy.

Sophia moves Carl's hand from Daryl's mouth. She sits back looking at him. Then she glances at Carl. She takes a deep breath, her breasts rise and fall drawing Daryl's attention. "I want both of you, I've always wanted both of you, but you both have to be on board with whatever we decide." She stopped talking again, looking down at her hands she has rested in her lap. "This world, this world has no normal anymore and Daryl I know you don't want me, but maybe we can still work together. I know Carl loves you, is in love with you." Daryl stiffens in Carl's arms. And Carl's arms immediately drop away from him, his leg lifting off Daryl as he moves away to lie on his back.

Daryl immediately feels cold begin to creep into his muscles again. And he wonders suddenly if this is a sign. A sign that he needs to say yes. Because these two people can keep him going when he'd otherwise fall. He moves, sitting up on the bed scrubbing his hands over his face. Sophia remains kneeling on the floor and Carl stays on his back behind him. "You two talked 'bout this then?" His accent has thickened from nerves. He waits looking down at Sophia. She may be kneeling he realises but she is holding all the power. Carl will go along with whatever she decides. Like he always has. The only time he'd gone against her was when he'd lost his virginity on that run and he'd been punished within an inch of his life by her not speaking to him for a year. Woman had balls, gigantic fuckin' brass ones. Daryl sighs this time. "I wouldn't be fuckin' you Soph, I'd be fuckin' your man." He waits her out. She may have power over Carl but he knows he has power over her and he'll use it.

If they do this, this thing, he's gonna be callin' the fuckin shots, not these two. "Move 'ya fuckin' legs," He says to Carl before moving back on the bed so he can rest his back on the wall. Carl jerks his legs up moving to sit up cross-legged. The three of them sit there in a loose triangle. Carl looking in the distance, Sophia down at her hands and Daryl looking between both. "Have the two of 'ya talked 'bout doin' this with me?" He asks the question again. And he'll get an answer or throw them both the fuck out. He waits. Sophia sighs again but Carl surprises him by answering.

"Yes, we have. We have talked about doing it with you, the three of us together." He looks at Daryl as he speaks and the Carl Daryl knows is looking back at him. Adult, serious, confident. He doesn't look away.

"Whose idea is it?" He has to know this. He sees Carl's pulse in his neck jump in the moonlight. That answers that question. "How long?" The pulse jumps again. Awhile he thinks. They've been screwing 'bout five weeks now. "You thinkin' about it before you two or after?" Carl drops his eyes for a few seconds before looking back up at Daryl.

"Same time, since you decided to clue me into your preference on the same day you told her to follow me to the stream, where you fucking knew I liked to jerk off." Carl is smart. He has figured out Daryl sent Sophia there deliberately hoping something would happen. He just hadn't figured on this happening. Daryl rubs his fingers over his chin slowly as he thinks about this, seriously thinks about doing this. The fallout was gonna be immense. But suddenly he realised it didn't have to be. They'd already been staying together in the same room since Carl and Sophia had hooked up. No one had looked at them sideways. And if they started fucking he wasn't gonna be acting any different 'round 'em during the day. He didn't think they'd be doin' otherwise either.

He closes his eyes for a second as he lets what they've suggested settle in his brain. Age difference be damned, he's okay with it. Truly okay with it. He looks over at Sophia, she is smiling at Carl but looks at Daryl when she sees he's looking at her. Daryl crooks his finger at her and she kneels up walking on her knees over to him, he spreads his legs sitting forward and she moves between them. They look at each other for a time before Daryl puts his arms around her neck, resting them on her shoulders. He lets his fingers thread through her hair thinking he can't wait to do the same to Carl's and leaning in he watches her eyes move to his lips as she licks her own. She closes her eyes as she leans in the rest of the way laying her lips on his. She feels soft, he hasn't kissed a woman for many years, he's forgotten how soft they feel. And while he prefers hardness he finds himself liking this kiss, because it's Sophia that he's kissing. Her tongue twines with his and Daryl opens his mouth letting her inside. Her hands move up his thighs and around his waist, ghosting up his back over his scars and into his own hair pulling on it causing him to laugh into her mouth. "Greedy impatient girl." He says as he pulls away from her mouth. She only uses this as a reason to move her mouth down to his neck kissing, licking at sucking as she goes.

And then he feels the bed move behind him and Carl's at his back again, pressing himself there, rubbing his cock on Daryl's back. Daryl can feel his pre-come leaving wet trails on him. Then he feels the roughness that he loves coming from a man on the other side of his neck. And he realises the other's will know about them because these two are making certain of it. He can feel that they're marking his neck for the other's to see, to know that he's now taken too, that he belongs to them as they'll belong to him. His last shred of hesitation drifts away when Carl's hands snake around him to take his cock in his hand gripping it firmly as he starts to jerk his hand up and down on it. Daryl relaxes back against Carl letting him do this, letting him make him come. He deliberately remains passive this time, letting them start to work on him as a couple. There will be time enough for him to be aggressive. He needs this now more than he needs to be in charge. But he will be in charge next time he thinks. He feels Carl's cock rubbing against his back as Carl straddles him so he can fuck into him better and Sophia moves closer to him as well taking his hands and putting them on her breasts.

Obligingly Daryl starts playing with her nipples, he brushes his thumbs over them gently causing them to peak for him. Then he takes them between his thumb and forefingers rolling them simultaneously and Sophia gasps on his neck breathing harshly. "Touch me," She moves closer to him standing in a crouch as she then straddles Daryl's legs pushing them together as she spreads her own over him. Daryl moves a hand down her body, sliding his fingers lightly over her smooth skin. She is almost blemish and scar free unlike he and Carl. His fingers thread through her pubic hair before sliding into her slick wetness. She is dripping, for him or for them both he doesn't know and doesn't care. He slides his fingers into her, hooks them up and unerringly catches her in the right spot. Sophia tenses around him and begins to orgasm. Daryl flicks his thumb over her clit lengthening her orgasm as his other hand continues to play with her nipples one at a time. Then he slows himself down. He surprised he's been able to do this for Sophia, it really has been years since he's been with a woman, longer than he'd been with a man, but it really was like riding a bike, he was remembering what he needed to do, how he needed to move. And out of nowhere he decides he wants to fuck Sophia.

Daryl puts his hand over Carl's on his cock stilling it and he pulls Sophia forward with the fingers he still has inside her. She shuffles forward on his thighs with a whispered "Yes," as he and Carl hold his cock waiting for her to settle herself down on it. Daryl feels his eyes roll back in his head as Carl squeezes him letting go slowly as Sophia sinks down on him. He can smell her arousal and blood from her period. It's the perfect time, messy but no chance of pregnancy. Suddenly she sinks down and as if they're one mind Carl takes hold of his head turning it to the side so he can lean in and kiss Daryl. Kiss him as if his life depended on it, kissing him senseless. Sophia groans at the sight before she hugs Daryl close, moving her arms beyond him to pull Carl in as well. Daryl feels one of her hands slip behind him to take Carl's cock in hand. And she jerks him off as she moves her hips on Daryl. They'd sure made up for time in the past five weeks he thinks. And then he cannot think at all. His cock is surrounded by warm wet heat. And his body is surrounded by nearly the same thing. He feels his balls draw up and his whole body start to tingle, he moves his fingers back to Sophia flicking them over her clit again only managing a few touches before he finds himself coming inside her while she kisses his neck and orgasms around him in turn. He feels warm wetness on his back and knows Carl has come on him as well. They stay like that for some time before Sophia moves off him, she grabs something from the floor and wipes herself down, then Daryl and then Carl. She moves back to her bed and lays down on it. Carl pulls Daryl back with him and spoons to him again. Daryl falls asleep feeling warmer than he has been for some time.

Several hours later he wakes to grunts and sun in his face. He opens his eyes to find he's lying on his stomach with a hard on mashed into the bed. On the other single bed Carl and Sophia are having sex again. Daryl raises on his elbows pushing his cock into the bed as he watches them unabashedly. Carl looks over as he sees Daryl move and grins at him also without self-consciousness. "Morning man, come join us." His words turn Sophia's head toward him, she looks at Daryl with the same smile she always does as she echo's Carl's words. How can he refuse an offer like that? He pushes himself up off the bed and follow the jerk of Carl's head to see a jar of lotion on the floor. He grabs it as he stands unscrewing the lid and taking some out to put on his cock slathering it up. Then he is kneeling on the bed behind Carl. And he feels like he is coming home, He uses what's left of the lotion on his hand to push a finger into Carl gently at first, working with the movements he's making on Soph. When he feels Carl groan and relax around him he adds a second finger again waiting until he has relaxed, then he adds a third finger, this time moving them and looking for that sweet spot. When he finds it Carl goes wild on Sophia causing them both to moan long and loud.

"Now Daryl, I need you now." His words are not a demand, they're pleading with Daryl to fill him. Daryl lines his cock up and as soon as he withdraws his fingers he moves his cock into Carl. Carl stills this time waiting for Daryl to enter him. Daryl grits his teeth fighting not to come then and there. He's wanted this for so long, he never thought or even hoped it would happen and now it is. It feels right. Exactly like where he's supposed to be. Fuck what everyone else thought, none of them had any room to complain or disapprove. His eyes crossed in pleasure as he felt that tight heat that only a man could produce. Not as wet but firmer, tighter somehow. And more grasping. He jerked the rest of the way in unable to stop himself from pushing harshly into Carl, it had been too long for him to have any finesse this time. And it appeared Carl didn't need any as he moaned even louder this time when he felt Daryl's balls slap against his own. Sophia smiled up at them both loving the feel of Daryl fucking her through Carl. And Carl was loving the feeling of being fucked while he was fucking. This was his new favourite place he thought.

Daryl was in heaven. He leaned down on Carl, his arms sliding around his waist to feel his cock where he was joined with Sophia. And it was Daryl's turn to moan this time. The thought that he could fuck Carl while Carl fucked Sophia, his favourite female in the world was turning him on like crazy. He didn't have to worry about jerking Carl off because his cock was already occupied. He presses wet open-mouthed kisses to Carl's back before putting his hands on Carl's hips and leaning back up again. And then he starts to move. Thrusting short and shallow at first, getting used to fucking a person other hand his hand after all this time. Carl mimic's Daryl's movements and they fuck each other and Sophia until she suddenly clenches down on Carl causing him to moan again and lose his rhythm. In doing this it causes Daryl to move against Carl's prostate and then he moans even louder as he clenches around Daryl. And Daryl's thin thread of control breaks. He grips Carl's hips, his fingers digging into his skin there, bruising and scratching him. It drives Carl crazy and makes Sophia move against him in turn. Daryl feels his balls tighten up and holds Carl tighter as his orgasm rolls up from the bed and thrusts through him. He spills himself in Carl and Carl in turn does the same to Sophia who groans under Carl. As Carl drops down on Sophia Daryl follows.

They lay there together for several minutes, Daryl feels himself softening inside Carl and pushes himself up withdrawing slowly, not allowing himself to cause any undue pain. Carl sighs when he feels Daryl leave his body, he doesn't want him to go but knows he has to. He feels himself inside Sophia and knows he needs to leave her too. Daryl stands as Carl withdraws from Sophia lying beside her on the bed. He grabs the blood and come-stained shirt Sophia had used on them all last night wiping himself down again and tosses it to Sophia who uses it on herself and then Carl before dropping it on the floor saying she'll wash it today. Daryl lays down on his own bed again crossing his hands behind his head as he stars at the ceiling. He wonders how people are going to react knowing he's got two hickey's on his neck, there is no possible way he's given them to himself. He sighs without realising it and suddenly they're both standing there beside the bed looking down at him. He hasn't even realised that they've gotten up and mostly dressed. Carl leans down and kisses him again, lips teeth and tongue. "Let's bathe, all of us together. We need to show them we're a unit." He grabs Daryl's hand pulling him up to stand beside him. Then before he realises what has happened they invade his personal space wrapping their arms around him and each other so the three of them are hugging. Daryl cannot stop himself from hugging them back, dropping his head onto Carl's shoulder as he does so. Then he lets them get his pants on and grabs his boots following them downstairs to the bathroom.

It's an intimate experience sharing a bathroom with two other people. But they manage, laughing and joking as they take turns with the toilet and cleaning their teeth and then somehow showering together in the tub. Even without hot water anymore the pipes are still working thank God. They're laughing as they bump into each other getting dressed and then Sophia insists on combing their hair so Daryl and Carl are sitting on the edge of the tub side-by-side dressed in their pants and nothing else as she works the comb through Carl's long hair first and then Daryl's not as long but shaggier hair. "I never want you to cut your hair short again, either of you." She says this as she puts the comb down and drops a kiss on Carl's head followed by Daryl's and winding an arm around them both. Daryl leans his head on her waist winding his arm around her thighs loosely as he sits there. He feels at peace and peaceful. He hasn't felt this way, he frowns thinking he'd never really felt this way, even before the world went to shit. He feels Carl's hand wind around Soph and lay on his shoulder as he also nestles into Sophia from the other side. They stay like that until someone knocks on the door.

As they walk downstairs Daryl finds himself tensing up again. He knows he's going to catch shit and rightly so in a way. His thoughts fly away as he finds himself surrounded by Carl on one side of him and Sophia on the other side as they step into the kitchen. Rick, Lori and Carol are there with Herschel. Daryl finds himself smiling bemused as Carl and Sophia step in front of him protectively. "He's ours." Carl says it simply causing Daryl's eyebrows to rise at the statement of ownership.

Sophia clarifies it to a degree. "And we're his."

Daryl knows whatever hell rains down they are his, and he is there's. They'll work it out. Together.

_A/N - This was written for Lizzy and Daryl's Cherokee Rose both requesting a Daryl/Carl story. When I originally wrote Carl and Sophia Daryl begged for my attention (as he always does) and I knew that when I wrote he and Carl that I'd be continuing on with Carl and Sophia as well. Next up will be another Daryl/OC this time. The only time I'll be writing an OC._


	13. Daryl & Female OC

**Daryl and Female OC**

He'd expected more game around these parts. They'd been hunting for a couple of days now and had little to show for it other than sweat dripping down their spines and while he couldn't speak for the princess he could feel it sliding between the crack of his arse as well. He fucking hated that happening. He could sense her behind him though he had to concentrate to hear her. He was thankful for that. Most other's except Rick, Michonne and Carl sounded like freaking elephants in the woods. Dancer, she'd been a dancer once that was why she was so quiet. Light on her feet and shit.

Daryl pauses swiping his hand over his brow, the dirt and grit rough on his skin. He knows she'll stop behind him maybe two paces back. Keeping her distance. Always, like he does. He can see a glimmer of water up ahead and jerks his head at it. She surprises him by taking the lead, stepping carefully through the brush, sliding past branches without even making them quiver at her passing. She'd put on weight she said but he couldn't see it. Hell they were all freaking skinny these days. The only one carrying any extra weight still was Herschel. And his was mostly excess skin that had just stretched and wasn't gonna ever shrink back.

He picks up his pace passing her to take point again. Her black hair glints blue in the dappled light coming through the trees. He sniffs her as he passes trying to see how on the nose she is. He frowns when he smells nothing but what she is named after. Jasmine. Then he sees a flower she'd found somewhere and tucked behind her ear. It was a curiously feminine gesture in a world that has no room for it anymore. Daryl snorts softly to himself and moves ahead.

They crest the hill they were climbing and come upon the pool. It ripples indicating its underground fed. Without asking if she minds or wants to, or even if she wants to turn away Daryl drops his crossbow and squats to unlace his boots. He toes them off before unbuckling his belt and letting his trousers drop to the ground pushing his underwear with them. It's only when he realises she is standing behind him that he pauses with his shirt. Then she has moved in front of him, half undressed herself, He sees her pale smooth back and then her buttocks come into view as she pushes her own pants down taking her underwear at the same time as well. And then she is walking steadily into the water, wading in up to her thighs before she simply sinks beneath the surface. This allows him to yank off his own shirt and make his way into the water as well.

He sinks into the water and stays down until his lungs are bursting. Before surfacing he opens his eyes. The water is clear and he can see her submerged a few feet away looking back at him, her doe-brown eyes staring evenly at him. They surface together. He looks at her and she looks back at him. She has moved further out than Daryl so is now treading water as she is so short. He can't help grinning at that. He's got like a foot on her in height and she still scares the shit out of him at times. Her eyes narrow and he knows she's realised what he's smiling at.

Suddenly she splashes him with water catching him unaware. He always forgets how damn quick she is. He splashes her back as she goes to swim past him to shore. She dives abruptly, giving him a nice view of her arse in the process. Then he feels her moving closer to him under the water and he drops beneath the surface himself. She grabs for his leg but he twists away and she barely grazes him. This starts a game of tag that they both grin madly over. It ends with them feeling completely exhausted as he manages to grab her around the waist finally. She'd been fast as a god damn shark Daryl thought.

It's only when he's shifting her that he grazes her breast and remembers they're both naked. Beyond taking a breath she doesn't say anything, simply stilling in the water allowing him to support her. But he feels her trembling. Whether in arousal or fear he doesn't know. He lets her loose and turns at the same time swimming back to the shore. He is up and grabbing a rag from his pack to quickly wipe himself down and start dressing. He has his underwear and pants on and is just reaching for his shirt when he sees her hand get there first. Daryl freezes as he follows her hand up her arm to her face. It is unframed, her long hair swept back, with nothing to hide it he sees her for the beauty she is, or was. He can imagine her on stage dancing whatever she'd danced and keep an audience in the palm of her hand for the duration of her performance.

As he reaches for his shirt she pulls it back out of reach, walking backward as she does so. He frowns at her. Then before he knows what is happening she has tugged the shirt on, slipping her own arms through it and snapping one button on it. It comes all the way to her knees nearly. He watches her back toward a tree and up against it. Then she stands there staring at him. He doesn't move. He knows now what she wants but she'll have to do better than that he thinks.

She does. She unsnaps his shirt button and spreads it open displaying herself for him. To him. She runs her hands over her breasts lightly, lingering over nipples and then down her stomach and through he pubic hair to her pussy. She slides the fingers of her right hand into herself and he hears her squelch. She is wet. And her left hand flicks over her clit. All the while she watches him. He moves forward, he is erect from her performance but doesn't touch himself. He stands there a foot from her watching her bring herself on and still he doesn't touch her. Just as she is about to orgasm he pounces on her.

His hands wrench hers away from herself and she cries out in protest but he holds them against the tree as he smiles at her. Then he brings one to his lips sniffing and licking her taste from her own fingers. He repeats the process with her other hand and then he puts them back up on the tree above her head and holds them both in one hand. She is so fine boned it's easy to do.

And then with his other hand he takes his cock out rubbing it over her stomach leaving trails of pre-come in its wake. When he feels her hips trying to push toward him he leans down and fits himself to her thrusting into her in one swift stroke. He lifts her as he does so and her legs wrap around his waist.

And he fucks her. He fucks her like there is no tomorrow, hard, fast and violent. His cock is simply pounding into her, she is a vessel. His release, nothing more. But he will not allow himself to come until she does. He'd deliberately let her work herself up before and giving her that break had made her skin even more sensitive. He felt like he was fucking a furnace she was that hot. He could feel the little tremors of her internal muscles that signified she was close to coming and when they eventually spasm around him and only then, he lets himself, go emptying into her depths.

When they have finished coming he lets her wrists go and they drop to her sides. She does not hug him. And beyond his arm around her waist keeping her against the tree, Daryl does not touch her in return. Then, as she lowers her legs he withdraws from her and steps back. He waits while she takes off his shirt and hands it to him then he shrugs into it before turning away. They finish dressing in silence and after filling their water reserves they move out.

_A/N: Completed for blueberrybunny3630 who requested Daryl and a female OC. Specifications included hunting, rough tree sex, description of the OC. Hope I've completed this satisfactorily. Next story is a continuation of my very first Hook-Up. Daryl and Maggie with the inclusion of the watcher this time for Nictoria19 and Effigy. _


	14. Vinegar Soul 2 with Watcher

_A/N This request is for Nictoria19 who wanted second part of Daryl and Maggie from Vinegar Soul which included the watcher. Effigy then requested this along with a story of 'self-love' from the watcher. So I've decided to combine these two requests. Hope you enjoy._

**Vinegar Soul Part II**

He wakes in the morning alone in his tent for once. He looks around as he breathes in the scents he finds himself surrounded with these days. Some familiar, some not. Some pleasant, most not. It's getting harder and harder to come by what he once took for granted. Aftershave for one. He sure missed putting that on after shaving. He snorts as he runs a hand over the stubble on his jaw, shaving was becoming a luxury as well. He had thick facial hair, and it was coarse. Razors never lasted long. He frowns now wondering if he could come across a straight razor somewhere. He wouldn't even know where to look for one.

He stretches his neck side to side cracking it in the process. And he relaxes back into the bed thinking of last night. Who the hell knew Daryl fucking Dixon had it in him to manhandle a woman like that? To cause her pain and make her like it? Make her like it so much she would come back for more? His mind was still boggling over that fact. He hadn't gone far, he'd been close enough to hear them make plans again for tonight. He knew Daryl had known someone was watching, he'd seen the slight tensing of his body, especially his shoulders, those fucking shoulders. He could barely keep his hands off the man and he had to walk around with no sleeves all the time. He was the devil incarnate he was sure. His own personal cross to bear in this new journey of his life. As if he didn't have enough to worry about he had to worry about attacking the man in a fit of lust. Lust the like of which he'd never felt for another person in his life, never mind a man.

A stirring of the sheet covering him makes him realise that his body wants to remember what he'd seen again. He thinks of ignoring it but it's been so long since he's had time to himself; to just be. If he gets up his time will be gone, taken by someone needing something. So he pushes his hand beneath the sheet and wraps it around his cock. God that feels good, it's been a long time since he's even thought about jerking off. Stroking up and down his cock languidly he pushes the sheet down and then puts his other hand on his balls fondling them before cupping and jiggling them gently. He separates the skin from a testicle slightly as he takes a firmer hand on his cock and begins to jerk with more purpose now and he pinches himself. Hard. His back raises off the bed as the veins stand out on his neck but he doesn't stop. Pain shoots out from his groin followed by a rush of pleasure so intense it's all he can do not to come immediately. But he moves his hand on his cock down to the base and squeezes himself off.

Letting himself fall back on the bed he groans quietly as he again starts playing with his balls, jiggling them, fondling them and brushing his fingers through the hair on them before he slips his fingers down further to his hole. It's been too long since he's played with it, he is tight and unwelcoming to even his own fingers. He pulls them back and puts them in his mouth letting saliva coat them before moving them back down to his entrance and working two fingers in. It's not enough but he'll make do. Shutting his mind off to anything but his hands on his own skin he starts to work toward an orgasm. Images flutter in his mind of last night. Images in a changing kaleidoscope of Daryl and Maggie, Maggie and Daryl and in a last bust of white light that has sperm shooting out of his cock in thick jets that perfume the air with a bitter, salty smell he thinks of himself with them, fucking them, or them fucking him, tying him up, blindfolding him so he doesn't know which one of them is touching him, fondling him.

Stopping only when his cock twinges in pain he pulls his fingers out of himself and runs them through the come on his groin and stomach smearing it on himself even further. And then he lifts it to his mouth cleaning his hand and sucking on his fingers. Letting go of his cock he repeats this with each hand until he has cleaned himself up enough that whoever ends up doing his washing isn't going to find anything untoward on his clothing. Then he puts both hands behind his head as he lies there wondering what he'll see tonight.

##########

It is later that evening, he'd taken his evening meal with the other's and returned to his tent for more sleep before watch. He stood in the shadow of a tree and watched Maggie walk to Daryl's tent from the house. Only a couple of them are left at the fire talking inanely. He slips back further into the shadows and slides around the back of the tents until he comes across Daryl's. And he waits letting Maggie settle in. It isn't until he hears a groan from the tent that he moves closer. He peers in through the zipped screen. The flaps were still back giving him and anyone else for that matter an excellent view of the two of them doing what they're doing. Daryl is on his back and Maggie is leaning over him, her legs spread over his face and her mouth is on his cock. One of her hands fondles his balls as she moves her head on him and the other. He gulps as he realises where the other is. It is in Daryl. She is thrusting two fingers in and out of his arsehole, slow and sure while she goes down on him.

His own cock is again like a rod in his pants. Without hesitation this time he looks around as he opens his jeans having left off underwear his hand is immediately upon himself. He pulls his cock out of his jeans damning himself to hell if anyone comes across him and he strokes himself in time with Maggie's movement on Daryl's cock. He see's movement and realises Daryl is eating Maggie, his jaw is working and his head moves back and forward as he strokes his tongue up, down and inside her. Maggie's hips are jerking in response without any rhythm, Daryl is too good to allow her to expect where his next lick will be. He has both arms wrapped around her thighs and he moves one so a finger is nudging her arse as well. As he eases it inside she raises her head for a second as she groans out loud. And her eyes catch his outside.

Cock jumping in his hand he freezes. Holding himself in a stranglehold he doesn't move. Still looking at him she puts her head down on Daryl's cock, this time though instead of taking him in she starts licking him. As if Daryl's cock is a fucking lolly he thinks. He hears her murmur something to Daryl and he grunts in assent. And Maggie breaks eye contact and starts going down on Daryl again. And his breath releases as his hand loosens on his cock and he starts to masturbate himself again as he watches them bring each other to orgasm. Maggie doesn't look at him as he watches her come on Daryl's tongue and he's unaware that Daryl's knows he's there again as he feels his own seed splatter on the ground while Maggie swallows Daryl's. He glances down and in the dim light coming from Daryl's tent he sees some of it has landed on his boots as well. Shaking his head at himself he licks himself off again and tucks himself away before heading back to watch.

##########

A week later he is sitting in the driver's seat of the pickup truck that belongs to the farm. Maggie is in the middle, along to give directions and Daryl is in the passenger seat. He feels uncomfortable though he doesn't show it. Daryl and Maggie are the same as always. There is no intimacy between them during the day. They don't interact at all. But he knows about them and he knows they know about him knowing. His brow furrows as he thinks of that sentence. Shit, but it was going to be a long arse trip this one. They're after medical supplies. Herschel has them looking several towns over where FEMA had set up a centre. They don't talk. At all. His nerve endings are screaming by the time they get to the town some hours later. They've already decided to stay a night at least. He hopes they find a home that's sound-proofed so he doesn't hear Daryl and Maggie going at it. With his next breath he calls himself a liar. He wants to hear them going at it. He wants to sit and watch them fuck knowing they know he's there and to jerk off while they do. And he wants them to lick his come off him when they're finished. He sighs as he slows the truck and turns down a residential street. Finding a driveway empty of a vehicle he reverses in, for if they need to leave in a hurry. They get out and sweep the garage and interior of the house. And then they head to the town centre. They were going to sweep that first, followed by where FEMA had set up. Looting was common place to him now. He'd felt weird initially but now he looked at it like he was alive, he needed it. No more mortgage, no more car loan. Flip side, no more mechanics, no more electricity, no more companies producing gas to power said vehicles that required a car loan. They'd be back to horses and buggies before they knew it, assuming the horses survived the walkers. He turns at a whistle. Daryl has found something. He's in an army disposal store. It's full of stuff they can use. There is a trolley so they start loading up without speaking. Then Maggie is there with another trolley. Daryl murmurs they may end up needing a second vehicle but he disagrees mentioning the trailer he'd seen a few houses down from where they're parked. Maggie agrees with him. Daryl shrugs in capitulation. Then he shocks the shit out of him by asking if he's going to sit in with them tonight.

Pausing in his packing he asks what he means and Maggie answers this time. Sit in with them, have sex with them if he wants she says. He bites back an automatic denial knowing shit like this will never come his way again. He asks if she's okay with it and looking at Daryl he asks the same thing. They both say yes. So he stops altogether taking a deep breath and lets out what he's wanted from the beginning of watching Daryl tie Maggie down. He wants them to do that to him. So he asks if they will. Maggie looks shocked but Daryl simply raises an eyebrow and asks if he wants him to fuck him too. He is gratified that there is no more response other than a nod when he says yes.

Daryl looks at Maggie, she looks back at them both before shrugging. It's not like she and Daryl are exclusive anyway, she's already seeing Glenn and she has feelings for him she doesn't have for Daryl. Daryl isn't bothered at all. He's always swung both ways. And he likes dick because dick isn't fragile. Arousal starts to simmer in him, like water coming to the boil. He feels his breath shorten and his cock becomes tumescent in his pants while his balls start to fill in anticipation. He groans under his breath thinking he can't wait for tonight. He wants this. He needs this.

##########

It is later that evening, they've stocked the pick-up truck, put the trailer on the back and stocked that too. They've swung past the FEMA set-up and taken what's left from there and on the way back they'd seen a medical centre and taken what they could from that too. They're heading back to the farm loaded. They'd worked like dogs and in all honesty they'd done it deliberately so they could take this night. They'd eaten dinner and Maggie had gone to check the pipes still worked, they did. And wonder of wonder's they had hot water due to natural gas in the area. He took the last shower, lingering until the hot water was lukewarm. He looked at himself in the mirror. They'd all started losing weight. They all needed belts these days. He looked at his dirty clothes but couldn't bear to put them back on. So he wrapped the towel he'd used around himself and walked to the bedroom. They'd set traps downstairs so they'd hear anyone or anything trying to make it up the stairs. Daryl had put all their stuff in the main bedroom, Maggie had re-made the bed. And they'd put an armchair there as well. For him.

He knew it was crazy but his heart swelled at that gesture. He wasn't truly part of what they had which admittedly wasn't much given the way Maggie and Glenn looked at each other but, it was nice to be taken into consideration with regard to his own comfort. That didn't happen much these days. Mind you that was the same for most everyone he guessed. Shaking his head he stood in the doorway watching Daryl work Maggie over, she is splayed on the bed, he'd already tied her hands to the headboard and was working her nipples harshly. He paid no mind to Maggie's murmur of no marks instead sucking the side of her breast even harder. She cursed him before she moaned. And then Daryl was calling to him to get over here and get to work on her cunt. So he dumped his clothes and did as he'd been told. He laid at the foot of the bed with his knees hanging off it and leaned forward between her legs, she is warm and already wet and she smells so clean he simply starts licking her up straight away. He feels her thighs quiver around his head before he pushes them up with his own hands, spreading her for him so he can see her, so Daryl can see what he's doing. He preens at Daryl's approving words and obeys his order to push some fingers into Maggie, thrusting them in and out as she moans.

Daryl cut off her moans with his cock and she sucks on him eagerly. His own cock filled in anticipation of something, whether it be getting sucked or fucked he didn't care. He wanted this, needed this tonight. He feels fingers slide over his hair and down his cheek before they follow his tongue. His fingers inside Maggie share space with Daryl's for a few seconds before he pulls them out and pushes him off her with the back of his hand. He raises his head looking at Daryl who looks back as he raises his fingers to his own lips and sucks Maggie off them before he puts them back to him this time, to his mouth. Obediently he sucks on Daryl's fingers before Daryl pulls them out and tells him to get back to Maggie. What he says next though has his rhythm stuttering. He feels something drop on the bed beside him and opens his eyes seeing a bottle of hand lotion. He pushes Maggie's legs back smacking her inner thighs to make sure she keeps them back as he gets himself up on the bed. He grabs the hand lotion and opens it squeezing a pool onto Maggie's stomach. Then he closes and throws the bottle away while sweeping three of his fingers through the lotion.

Then without pause beyond taking a deep breath he moves his hand back and pushes them into his own arse dropping his head in pain as he moans through breaching himself for the cock he now knows is coming. He stops licking and sucking at Maggie as he begins to work on himself more seriously, He lays his head on her thigh as he closes his eyes letting himself be taken over by the sensations he feels inside himself. He feels the pain of being stretched and entered he feels pleasure as he hears Daryl's approving sounds, his encouragement for him to keep going. And when his fingers graze something he flinches in pleasure and the pain fades. And then he is moving clumsily up Maggie's body, kneeling up as Daryl takes his cock in his hand and yanks on it a couple of times before leaning down and slipping his mouth over the head of it as he tells him to keep prepping himself. He groans, pain nothing but a memory for the moment as he feels himself encased in the wet heat that is a human mouth. Daryl's tongue slicks him up before his mouth is gone and his hand is back, rolling a condom on him and then pulling him down, pushing him into Maggie.

He goes awkwardly still fingering himself for Daryl at the same time. He settles his cock in Maggie, feeling her wetness, her heat surround him, He stays on his knees and watches Daryl withdraw from her mouth and move around behind him. He feels Daryl's hands remove his fingers from inside himself and then they're also cleaned by him, each finger licked and sucked clean individually. His cock leaps and jerks inside Maggie causing her to groan and demand more. She is watching them both and he imagines her unease with Daryl's bossing of them is mirrored in his own eyes. But fucked if he's stopping now. Then she focuses on him and smiles. And he sees what Daryl and Glenn see in her and he smiles back. When Daryl lets go of his hand he leans forward more on Maggie and kisses her as she reaches up to him. He feels her rub her face on his stubble and smiles thinking she's going to have some serious whisker burn in the morning. And then he tenses as he feels Daryl's cock at his arse, pushing inside him. He breaks away from Maggie, pushing himself up on his arms, bracing himself and spreading his legs like a fucking whore for the cock that is making him forget everything but being breached. His mind is blank, it has one point of reference and only one, the cock inside him thrusting slowly. The sounds that come from his throat are not even human. When Daryl thrusts into him he thrusts into Maggie. They're both being controlled, their pleasure is given only if Daryl deems it necessary.

Mind floating in that one pleasure point of reference, he doesn't know how long they move like that. He doesn't come back to himself until Daryl's voice calls his name. When he stirs he is told to move, to fuck Maggie and to make her come. And when Maggie comes then he can come as well. And so he does. Thrusting into her evenly with an ever-increasing tempo, he moves one of his hands to her clit and scratches his fingers over it with no finesse, he is too aroused himself for finesse. But it doesn't matter because the third time his callused fingers move over her clit she comes. And he hears Daryl in the background praising him and telling him he can come now too. So he stops moving on Maggie and puts his head on her breasts closing his eyes as he spreads his legs even more for Daryl. Using Maggie as a pillow he puts both hands back, grabbing his arse and pulling it wide for Daryl, so he can see what he is fucking. And he hears Daryl's groan of approval and it causes him to clench down on him in pleasure. And then he feels Daryl coming in him and he comes himself filling the condom, his cock still inside Maggie as he does so. He feels answering flutters from her and realises she's had another orgasm as well. Before his strength gives out entirely he rolls off Maggie not even bothering to take off the condom as he collapses by her side on the bed. He finds himself dozing off only to wake with a jerk when Daryl picks up his cock and takes off the condom. He grunts a thank you before forcing himself to a sitting position and dragging himself off the bed to the chair. He sprawls in it throwing a leg over the side before closing his eyes. He doesn't hear Daryl come back into the room and untie Maggie, then slide into bed with her.

Later he wakes to mouths on him, licking him and sucking him to hardness. He feels them move him to the bed and he goes willingly his eyes have already been blindfolded. He can tell the difference in their hands though. One pair hard, rough, callused. The other pair, smaller, softer but still firm and the beginning of calluses in some spots. They do as he requested spreading him on the bed and tying him down. Arms and legs. And then they begin to work him. One touches, the other kisses and licks. And when he thinks he's found a rhythm, they switch places on him. And then they both stop. Leaving him hurting in the most pleasurable way. His cock is straining, he can feel pre-come dripping down it. He moans for them to not stop but finds himself gagged as well. Now he is totally dependent on them. He loses track of how long they tease him. Then again they stop and he feels his emotions rear up and fight to get free. Then his gag and his blindfold are off. Daryl looks down at him, Maggie is sitting in the arm-chair yawning. Daryl asks him if he wants to come. When he nods he asks how. He frowns not sure. Does he want to come in them, or one of their mouths Daryl asks? He frowns again at being given the choice. Daryl leans down and strokes his cheek and he can't help but lean into it like a fucking girl. With a smile Daryl asks him again. And when he answers the smile that blooms across that face makes his breath catch. He feels his heart turn over in his chest as he tries to hide and deny what he is feeling. It's just sex he tells himself. But now, it feels like more. He watches as Daryl retrieves the hand lotion and kneels on the bed slathering it on his own fingers. He clears his throat and Daryl looks over at him. And the smile blooms again when he asks to watch him prepare himself.

Daryl faces away from him as he does so. Sliding his fingers inside himself as he'd done earlier in the night. He finds himself groaning with Daryl at the sight. He tugs on his bindings wanting to get free, to touch, to bite and lick at the arse facing him. He hears a moan and looks over to see Maggie fingering herself as she watched them. Then Daryl moves and he redirects his focus to him as he straddles his hips and settles his arse down on him. They both inhale as his cock pushes inside Daryl's arse. His moan is long and heartfelt. It feels so fucking good. He groans for Daryl to ride him fast and Daryl looks at him with a grin that is feral as he leans forward and grabs the ties holding him in place, they're slip knots he realises as they fall apart and his arms are free. He's up immediately ignoring his tied ankles as he clasps Daryl's hips and starts thrusting himself up into him viciously. Daryl winds his arms around his shoulders as he leans back and simply pushes down on his cock. They both groan and then Maggie is there behind Daryl as she unties his legs. Then her arms wind around Daryl's waist and take his cock in hand and she jerks him in time to his thrusts. And he comes closely followed by Daryl. He feels his sperm splash across them both, hot and creamy.

As his breathing settles he falls back on the bed taking Daryl with him. He feels him nuzzle into his shoulder as Maggie flops down on the bed beside them. This time he knows they're done for the night. Daryl straightens his legs but doesn't move off him. And he doesn't let Daryl go. Who knew he thought? Who fucking knew?

On the drive home he sits in the middle with a hand on Daryl's thigh and Maggie says she's going to be with Glenn. He and Daryl wish her luck. Both think they make a good couple. A strong couple. Like them.

_A/N – Okay, so shoot me. I know a few people wanted the watcher to be Rick. And maybe it is….or not. Next up we've got Rick/Carol for Rickrol._


	15. Comfort Rick, Carol, Daryl

A/N – This request is completed for Rickrol who requested Rick comforting Carol and then realising he wanted more. I have also joined it with a later request from Daryl's Cherokee Rose who requested a threesome of Daryl/Carol/Rick just because I like a challenge!

.

.

**Comfort**

Rick stands on the walkway of the tower watching Carol walk the perimeter. He knows that walk. She only gets it at this time of year. And only for a few days. It's like her body knows what time of year it is even if her mind hasn't quite realised it. It's been a six years now since he'd left her daughter to die in the woods. She has forgiven him he knows she has. And he has learned to live with it, but he'll never forgive himself. She's moved on as best she can but this time of year she remembers what she had, what she'd lost. What he'd caused her to lose.

Sighing Rick goes down to do what he does every year, walk with Carol and comfort her. He catches up to her as she gets to the deserted part of the prison perimeter. They walk silently, slow and steadily. Daryl will keep everyone away he knows.

Their shoulders brush as they walk and Rick suddenly finds himself twitchy. He rolls his shoulders not knowing what is bothering him. Still they walk and Carol going on their usual routine on their second lap winds her arm around his waist startling Rick at first before he does what he usually starts and drops his arm over her shoulder. This time though he loops it around her neck in a more intimate hold. She looks over at him with a smile and surprising him leans her head on his shoulder as they walk. His twitch intensifies. He rolls his neck trying to get rid of it but that just brushes his cheek on Carol's head and makes everything that much worse. It's only when Carol slides her hand in the back pocket of his jeans – also something she usually does – and Rick feels his erection start to grow that he realises what the twitching was about.

He nearly smacks himself in the head but stops himself. If he gave into the urge to smack himself in front of Carol he'd have to explain why. Water boarding had nothing on Carol when it came to relentlessness. Tradition dictated that on around their fourth go around Daryl would join them and they'd walk together for another couple of times before Rick would peel off and leave them to it. He found his teeth grinding at the thought of Daryl joining them today. Today he wanted Carol to himself. Which was stupid he knew, where had these thoughts come from? Out of nowhere he wanted Carol. He tries to will his cock into submission but it is useless. He's thankful he's not tucked in his shirt but in the next minute wishes he had as Carol moves her hand from his back pocket up under his shirt stroking his waist briefly before she hooks a thumb in the waist of his jeans and splays the rest of her fingers over his hipbone. Rick thinks she's killing him today.

And then his torture worsens as Daryl lopes over dropping in a lap early. He slides an arm around Carol's waist and does what he usually does hooking them in Rick's waistband as well. Except this time because he hasn't tucked in his shirt he's also touching the bare skin of Rick's waist. Unlike Carol he hooks his fingers into it and leaves his thumb hanging out. Rick rubs the heel of his hand over his forehead making like he has a headache when all he wants to do is tear open his jeans and jerk himself off to the visions spreading like fire in his head.

Wanting to leave Rick counts their steps not listening to their conversation. He knows they're a couple, they're not obvious about it but he's an observer so he knows. What he doesn't know is why all of a sudden he wants to smack the shit out of Daryl and take Carol to the nearest bed and make her his. The needs bubbling now just under the surface of his skin are needs he has not felt for a long time, not since Lori had died. Rick had suppressed every sexual feeling he'd had not even jerking off until the last year or so. Every time he'd tried to until about a year ago he'd simply gone soft in his own hand. Frowning Rick calculated how long it had been since he'd been able to jerk off and realised it was a year. He'd started being able to jerk off again a year ago. The last time he'd walked with Carol and then Daryl he'd jerked off for the first time that very night.

Rick realises that Carol had healed Daryl as well as himself. And his need immediately worsens. But he will not jeopardize this relationship he has with his two best friends for a potential moment of being inside one of them. They are more precious to him than that. Taking his arm from around Carol's neck Rick begins to take his leave. But she doesn't let him go herself. She turns pulling him to her in a hug. And Daryl hugs her from behind. Rick finds his head buried on her shoulder with Daryl's head buried on her other shoulder. And before he realises what is happening Carol has wound both arms around his waist and pull him flush against her. Rick gasps as his hard cock pushes against her abdomen. Carol goes still in his arms and Daryl's head jerks up. He finds himself staring into Daryl's laser-blue eyes as they look at him and narrow in suspicion. Then he breaks away turning before Daryl can see his cock is hard and he walks away.

##########

A week later Rick is in the tower again in the afternoon. He watches Daryl return from the day's hunt with Maggie and they pass off the game they'd caught to Carol and Beth. He grits his teeth as Carol brushes a hand down his arm and Daryl surprises everyone by dropping a kiss on her cheek. As he walks away though he looks up at Rick locking eyes with him. Rick turns away realising Daryl had staked his claim.

Late that evening he is coming in from watch. He eats the dinner Carol had left out for him and then takes a change of clothes with him to the shower. He is undressing when Carol and Daryl walk in without knocking. Rick stands there looking at them. They've obviously just had sex. They're both rumpled more than usual and Carol's lips are swollen. And he can see a love bite on Daryl's collarbone.

"Occupied." Rick speaks turning away as he continues to undress. He ignores them as he steps out of his jeans and leaves them on the floor as he heads to the shower turning it on as he gets there. The cold is a lovely shock after the heat of the day and he groans as he feels the sweat and dirt wash down the drain. He reaches for the communal shampoo and starts to scrub his hair and face, he likes to shampoo his beard instead of cleaning it with soap. He hears murmurs behind him and realises Carol and Daryl haven't left. Ignoring their talking he continues to wash himself. Soaping up he lets the soap run down his body before taking up more and soaping his cock. He'd been planning on jerking himself off and now that was out but as he cleaned himself he felt his cock rising. Despite the fact he is not alone he strokes his hand over it a few times with his back to Carol and Daryl. His ears pick up footfalls just before a hand touches his shoulder.

Stopping Rick twists without turning to look at Carol. "Can we watch?" Rick's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Watch what? Me jerk off?" He shakes his head briefly as he looks at Carol ignoring Daryl completely. Carol nods shyly.

"We'd like to if you don't mind." He swears there is a slight flush on her pale cheekbones as she clasps his shoulder harder and tries to turn him toward her so she can see him.

"Daryl?" Rick asks. He is there suddenly moving into the little light that the lantern throws on the shower itself.

"Yeah, we'd both like to watch." It is all Daryl says but Rick had learned years ago to read Daryl's tone, not his words. And his tone told him he was saying yes for Carol and that as long as he was with Carol he was okay with it.

Feeling uncertain Rick nevertheless turns around so he is facing them. Daryl puts down the chair he'd carried across with him and sits with Carol sitting down in his lap. Rick feels uncomfortable now, they're both so freaking close and he's never masturbated for an audience before.

Closing his eyes he determines to ignore them and he leans back in the shower letting his head fall back and water stream down his hair, pulling it back from his forehead and then on down his exposed neck where his Adams' apple bobs as he swallows, he's in the shower but suddenly his throat is as dry as a bone. To that end he opens his mouth taking in some water and swallowing as he breathes harshly.

Starting to fondle his cock in earnest now his other hand fondles his balls, stroking them. He wished he could keep the hair on them trimmed the way he preferred but beggars can't be choosers anymore. Letting them go his hand drifts up to his nipples, pulling at them lightly before he flicks them causing himself to jump slightly each time. And all the while his other hand is touching his cock. Stroking it up and down with just the tips of his fingers as he arouses himself. Then his fingers dip together on its head and pull on it ever so lightly.

Repeating himself several times Rick brings his head forward as he leans back through the shower allowing his shoulders to lean on the wall, up against the pipes. Now the water is pushing his hair forward and he feels it hanging around his face, sticking to his cheekbones. He doesn't look up but he can see Carol and Daryl out of the corner of his eye. They have moved place. Daryl is sitting back in the chair with his legs spread and his arms around Carol's waist. Carol is leaning back against Daryl and her legs. Rick swallows again as he realises what he's seeing without actually looking. Carol has her legs spread over Daryl's. And Daryl has his hands inside her trousers, masturbating her as well.

Rick closes his eyes on them again and focusses on his cock, the sensations his own fingers are causing heightened by the fact that he is being watched. But he still needs to come for himself. Ignoring Carol and Daryl he starts to stroke a little firmer, still not fisting himself. His other hand amps up the nipple touching adding in little pinches to them that causes resulting shocks in his cock. Letting himself continue on Rick pushes out his hips and starts to fist his cock as his other hand slides back down his body fondles his balls a couple of times and then spreads itself over his thigh.

Bringing his head back up again Rick puts it back and rests it on the wall keeping his eye closed as he begins to work toward orgasm, He can feel his hair stuck to his cheekbones and thinks he probably looks like some manga comic drawing now with it plastered over his cheekbones. Up and down he strokes his hand on his thigh beginning to clench into a fist. He holds his breath as long as he can before letting it out in a few short puffs and then holding it again as he feels his skin get even more sensitive, the water causing him to jump wherever the beads drop on his skin. With his eyes closed it heightens the sensation.

As he lets his breath out and then begins to hold it again in the ensuing silence Rick becomes aware of Daryl and Carols' breathing. Daryl is breathing a little on the choppy side and Carol is breathing in and out with little grunts coming from her mouth as Daryl no doubt works her toward an orgasm as well. And then he starts to speak to her, just loud enough that Rick can hear. He talks dirty, filthy words to her surprising the hell out of Rick. He calls her names and asks her questions and Carol answers him. Yes, she's dirty, yes she's a slut, yes she'll come from him while she watches Rick.

And that is Rick's undoing. Carol saying his name as she is brought to orgasm herself makes Rick come. His moan is long and protracted as he breathes through it. His come splatters on the tiles, most of it being washed away but when he finishes jerking off and opens his eyes he sees Daryl looking down at his foot. He'd taken off his boots before they'd started watching and when Rick had come he'd been so forceful and aroused some of his come had reached Daryl's foot, landing on it.

Snorting Rick acts with Daryl the same way he always does, their relationship is as familiar with him as the sun rising and setting every day. "Don't look at me, I ain't lickin' that off you." He turns back to the water and switches off the shower as he hears a gasp come from Carol.

Then, "Don't think I could make you?" The question is quiet and suddenly Rick finds himself short of breath again, his hands clenching convulsively on the taps at the low menace in Daryl's tone of voice. He has complete faith that he could make Rick lick his own come off Daryl's foot if he wanted to. Rick thinks Daryl might be right but before he can say anything Carol intervenes.

"Allow me," She slithers down to her knees and heedless of her body being on the cold tile floor she lifts Daryl's foot and looking up at him she slowly raises it and starts to lick Rick's come off it.

Rick gasps as he watches her and feels his balls drawing up tight again and his cock fill with blood. Fuck she is sexy, kneeling at Daryl's feet completely submissive in every way. Yet she holds both men in the palm of her hand. Closing his eyes and shaking his head Rick steps to the bench and takes up his towel. He forces himself to dry off there ignoring Carol and Daryl as they start on each other again turning the shower on and embracing from what he can hear. Rick dresses without looking at them and taking he towel he leaves.

Back in his cell Rick undresses again and lays down after checking on Judith. They'd moved her into the cell next to him a couple of weeks ago at her insistence and so far the only person having anxiety issues was him. He wasn't used to sleeping on his own anymore. Even if she'd slept in another cot, she was a warm body in his cell. And that brings Rick back to Carol and Daryl and what he'd just done.

Was he insane for doing that? Or did he need companionship so much that he would take any he could get? Even screwed up companionship? Shaking his head Rick rolled on his side pulling the sheet up over his legs, letting it gather at his waist. He hears Daryl and Carol coming back some time later as he drifts off to sleep.

In the morning Rick is woken by a hand on his shoulder. He opens his eyes seeing Daryl sitting on the stool resting his elbows on his knees as he looks at Rick. Rick swings his legs to the side and leaving the sheet in place stretches as he greets Daryl

"She wants you." Daryl's words are blunt and shocking.

Rick doesn't pretend to misunderstand. "Why? She has you." He ignores his hardening erection under the sheet as he speaks.

Daryl's eyes drop briefly to his waist before he looks down chewing on his lip before he answers. "Wants us both." He looks up his blue eyes taking in every detail of Rick though his eyes never leave Rick's face. And the penny drops

"She wants us together?" Rick scrubs both hands over his face and fists them in his unruly hair as he says this. Then he mirrors Daryl's pose resting his elbows on his knees dangling his hands between his legs as he hangs his head for a time. "Why though, I mean why me of all people and why now?"

"She uh," Daryl clears his throat and if possible looks embarrassed before he continues "Ed, he was her only, guess she's sowin' her wild oats or somethin', 'specially after," He trails off again and Rick swears he blushes before he looks down at the ground hiding his face.

"After what exactly?" Rick uses his interrogating tone of voice, the only one he'd ever been able to get to work on Daryl when he wanted something from him. He thought maybe he sounded like Merle when he did that.

"Fuck," Daryl swears. "She uh, got me talkin' one night after we'd, you know. And anyway she uh, got upset when she found out I'd uh, been with two women together." Daryl stops talking and Rick can see he's definitely blushing now. Rick thinks he's probably blushing himself. This was not a conversation he ever thought he'd have with Daryl. He bypasses Daryl's threesome or threesome's for another time when they're on duty together at night so it's dark.

"But your threesome was with two women." He states the obvious.

"Said that." Daryl's reply is immediate and laconic.

"So?" Rick is not getting it.

"Said she wasn't interested in women like that, wanted two men and she told me she wanted you straight up." Daryl stops speaking and just looks at Rick.

Rick looks back at Daryl for a long, silent moment. "So you're okay with it?"

"Didn't say that."

"So you're not okay with it then?" Rick says.

"Didn't say that either."

"Daryl, what the hell are you sayin'?" Rick is frustrated in every sense of the word. He stands up letting the sheet drop to the bed and reaches past Daryl for his pants and steps into them. Daryl has seen him naked plenty of times over the years. He tucks himself away ignoring the fact he is partly hard from their discussion. He wants Carol.

Daryl clears his throat, "I'll do it for her, but I ain't fuckin' you, ain't into guys." He stops speaking as he stands forcing Rick to sit down on his cot or be run over as he walks out.

"Me neither," Rick answers as he watches Daryl walk away. He sits on his cot for several minutes wondering what the hell had just happened before he finishes dressing and leaves his cell.

Several nights later he has the evening off and is enjoying an after-dinner walk around outside. Rick heads toward the unpopulated part of the prison. He has found a little niche where he can lie down and look at the stars and dream for a while without interruption. He stops as he gets there seeing it's occupied by Carol sitting calmly on a pallet of blankets. She smiles up at Rick holding out a hand.

"Come sit." Taking her hand Rick sits beside her. "It's nice to have the night off isn't it?" She asks as she leans into his shoulder.

Leaning back on his palms Rick answers "It is, doesn't happen often enough." Humming in agreement Carol mimic's his pose.

"So Daryl spoke to you." She states this without question.

"He did." Rick says no more.

"And are you amenable?" Carol questions him quietly.

"More important question is whether Daryl is amenable." Rick answers. He's not going to risk his relationship with Daryl for what he assumes will be a quick fuck with Carol regardless of how much he feels for her. He won't jeopardise the group that way. Daryl is central to it. Plus if he hurt him in any way Judith would draw and quarter him.

Rick assumes what Carol wants is a one-time thing and while he'd love more he recognises she's with Daryl and that won't ever change. Letting himself fall back on the blanket he puts his arms behind his head an uses them as a pillow allowing himself to relax as he rarely does.

Carol turns on her side and curls up against his shoulder throwing an arm across his waist. They lay like that for some time. Rick eventually becomes aware Carol's fingers have found their way inside his shirt between his buttons. She doesn't have a great range of movement but with what movement she does have she is stroking his stomach.

Inhaling as he sinks into the sensation of Carol touching him sexually for the first time Rick allows himself to forget Daryl for a time as he simply accepts her touch, sinking into the sensations she causes. But Carol herself breaks the spell when she starts to unbuckle Rick's belt.

"No Carol, not if Daryl isn't okay with this, he's my friend, as much as I want you, I won't hurt him." Carol sits up looking at Rick. And then beyond him to the darkness of the building. Following her gaze Rick sees a shadow detach itself from the wall and Daryl ambles over to them.

"Was just gonna watch, what's goin' on?" He questions as he sits on the wall and looks at them both.

"Rick doesn't think you're okay with it." Carol looks at Daryl and stands going to hug him, standing between his spread thighs. She slides her arms around his waist and he hooks those over her shoulders, clasping her neck. Carol leans in and kisses Daryl and he kisses her back, thoroughly. Rick knows he's being put in his place again. But he doesn't mind. He doesn't have the relationship that they have, doesn't ever expect to.

"Why were you just going to watch?" He asks as he sits up again and leans back on his hands to watch them.

"Don't fuck men, told you that." Daryl starts to kiss down Carols' neck as he speaks giving her a soft wet kiss after each word. Carol moans softly at his touch.

"Yeah, well." Rick pauses to watch some more. "I don't fuck men either and if I did, you wouldn't be my type, fucking beard man. But it doesn't seem right that we don't do this together. You said that was what Carol wanted." Carol pulls back.

"You told him I wanted both of you?" She seems shocked. Daryl nods as he stops kissing her neck.

"Seemed fair, guy doesn't need to work up to it I don't think." They're ignoring Rick as they talk. And he pieces it together. Carol wanted to ease Rick into the idea of the three of them, Daryl didn't think she needed to be so delicate. He shakes his head as he laughs silently to himself.

"Best get down here then, both of you. Hope you got condoms, I haven't needed to worry about that shit for a long time." He starts to unbutton his shirt as Carol turns toward him. She immediately leans down and stops him. Then she stands and pulls on Daryl's hand so he gets of the wall and stands behind her. He lays his crossbow on the wall as he does so.

"Well then, I have a request." She stops and takes a deep breath. "I know it's just going to be you with me, but." She swallows before continuing, "I'd really like you to undress each other." Rick freezes and looks at Carol searchingly before he looks at Daryl who is staring at Carol in shock.

"What the fuck for?" Daryl speaks as he steps back both physically and mentally. Rick finds himself standing as if to ward off an attack as well. He is frowning as he looks at Carol. What the hell is she playing at?

"I just, I want to watch. Just watch you both together is all. I know it won't be anything else and I'm okay with that, but I want to watch you both at the same time." She is pleading by the time she has finished, She steps forward placing one hand on Daryl's cheek, brushing her thumb across his cheekbone and her other hand on Rick's forearm, with her thumb brushing his skin there as well.

Rick takes a chance. He wants Carol, if this is what she wants he can push himself out of his comfort zone for her. He turns his hand over and clasps hers, twining their fingers together he brings them to his lips and brushes his lips over the back of her hand before laying a soft, wet kiss on it. "If Daryl is okay with it, I'm okay with it." He looks at Daryl who is now looking at him with narrowed eyes. Rick raises his eyebrows in challenge.

Daryl chews on his lip for several seconds before he drops his eyes and then looks back up briefly at Carol who nods and to Rick who simply stares. "Okay." He steps forward taking control immediately and continues with Rick's shirt buttons.

Taking a risk Rick drops Carol's hand and touches Daryl stilling him immediately. "I think she meant us to uh," He pauses feeling uncomfortable with what he's about to say "Take our time, it's not exactly a race you know?" He let's go of Daryl's hands and places his hands docilely at his sides waiting for Daryl to continue. He looks at Carol and smiles.

Daryl looks at him steadily as he continues to undo his shirt buttons, slowly. He gets them open and tugs Rick's shirt off his shoulders letting it drop from his hands on the blanket. Rick holds up a hand and steps back bending down to take off his boots. He sets them to the side and steps forward and reaches his hands to Daryl's shirt. It only has three buttons on it. Shaking his head Rick takes his time undoing them and slides his hands over Daryl's shoulders so the shirt glides off and falls to the ground. Then he purses his lips and puts his hands on Daryl's belt and pulls it out of its loop and unbuckles it. Then taking a deep breath he undoes the button, his fingers grazing Daryl's stomach in the process. Daryl's skin jumps under his fingers and his breath catches but he doesn't step away. Until Rick's fingers graze his hipbone.

But in doing so his trousers fall and he is left standing in his underwear. Rick finds himself breathing a bit quicker as he looks at Carol watching them, she is breathing shallowly and her nipples are erect. He moves to Daryl but he waves him off stepping forward himself to tackle Rick's belt's. First his old police belt with his gun. This he places on the wall beside his crossbow. Then moving forward again he slides his hands into Rick's jeans and pulls him forward until there is only an inch or so of space between them. Rick can tell Carol likes his move as a small gasp leaves her. He still stands passively as Daryl slowly pulls his fingers out and undoes his belt buckle as well. Then he unsnaps his jeans and drags his zipper down.

Now they're both in their underwear. Rick takes a breath and holds it as does Daryl. They look at each other and exhale together as they reach for each other's underwear. They pull it down together and step out of it as they turn to face Carol almost as it they'd rehearsed their movements. Smiling Carol steps forward and sliding an arm around each of them she kisses Rick on the cheek with a thank you and turns to Daryl kissing him on the lips. He slides his hands around her waist settling them briefly on her hips before sliding them down to cup her backside. Rick gather's himself and steps forward behind Carol, bracketing her with his body. He leans his head down and kisses her neck again with open-mouthed kisses his tongue laving her neck as he moves down to her shoulder. His hands slide around her waist hugging her briefly and brushing against Daryl's stomach in the process. He flinches again but doesn't move away this time.

Gathering Carol's shirt Rick lifts it up and she raises her arms breaking away from Daryl briefly to allow Rick to pull it off over her head. She is not wearing a bra. Daryl moves back, kissing the other side of her neck this time and Rick simply rests his lips on her shoulder as his hands move around in front again and clasp her breasts in his palms. He holds them for a few seconds getting used to the fact that he is doing this with Carol, that he's getting involved with someone again no matter how briefly. He lifts her breasts getting used to their weight as his thumbs brush across her nipples. Carol leans back into his chest as he does so laying her head on his shoulder. Daryl moves with her.

Rick determines to make this all about Carol, her pleasure, her need, her wish. So he slides his lips from her shoulder down her back, laying soft wet kisses down her spine as he kneels He looks up once and see's Daryl's eyes tracking his movements. Then he is looking at the centre of Carol's back and her arse. Daryl, realising what he's doing moves his own hands down as well and mutters to Rick, "Together?"

"Yes." Rick answers. Then they both hook their hands in Carols' pants and draw them down over her hips and thighs where Rick takes over and pulls them down completely. Carol steps out of them and Rick's hands slide up her long legs. He feels her tremble under his touch and Daryl's touch. Rick leans in kissing her spine and lower down the curve of her buttocks before he starts using his tongue, tracing random patterns on her backside. And then he gently places both hands on her buttocks as he pulls them apart and looks at Carol's arsehole. He can feel her trembling now everywhere. Daryl is kissing her neck and she is kissing his and he can see Daryl's hands working the front of her. Rick leans in and kisses Carol's back entrance before he swipes it with his tongue. He feels Carol tense up and then relax as he swipes it a second time. And then he feels breath on his chin. Daryl has knelt as well and is mouthing and tonguing Carol at the front.

"Swap in a bit?" He asks Rick as he moves back slightly kissing and licking at Carol's hipbone.

"Yes." Rick answers again. He'd love to get a taste of Carol. He pulls her buttocks apart again and starts to treat her back entrance as it if were her mouth he was kissing. He kisses, licks, sucks and bites at it causing her to eventually relax enough he can push his tongue inside her. He ignores his own pleasure for Carol's wanting to make this as good for her as he possibly can. He wants her to come endlessly for them.

Then he feels Daryl's hands on his pushing on Carol causing her to turn around. And Rick is facing her pussy. It is dripping with her own juices and Daryl's saliva like her arse is with his. Rick leans in without pause and starts tonguing her slit. Carol moans as he and Daryl reverse positions but return to work on her. He flicks his tongue on her clit as he works all the fingers of his right hand into her. Carol moans again and he feels her hands on his shoulders gripping him to stay upright. "I," she says no more trailing off as Rick feels her come undone on his tongue. It is the sexiest thing he's ever felt. Her muscles spasming on him, her clit fluttering uncontrollably on his tongue. Rick doesn't stop moving on her, in her until he hears her tell them to stop.

Carol kneels down, Daryl at her back Rick at her front. And she pushes Rick on his back as she straddles him leaning over as Daryl moves behind her pushing Rick's legs apart so he can get up close to Carol. Carol sinks onto his hard, aching cock and Daryl pushes her forward by putting a hard hand on her neck until she is burrowed into Rick's neck. He finds his hands rising to her buttocks, spreading them for Daryl, working with him for Carol.

Daryl spits on his hand and then Rick jumps when he feels his hands at their joining gathering more juices. Rick watches as he spreads them on his own cock and then starts to press into Carols' arse. She tenses before Daryl speaks to her, "Relax woman, ain't nothing we haven't done before." He is firm in his words, almost giving her an order and Rick feels Carol relax immediately. Interesting he thinks. Very Interesting.

And then Daryl is inside Carol. Rick can feel him through the thin membrane of flesh that is Carol separating him from that which is Daryl's cock. When Daryl starts thrusting his and Rick's hands tangle on Carol's waist as they grip her together. Rick ignores the discomfort of touching him in such an intimate setting. There are just some ways men should not touch he thinks.

His mind however is beginning to fracture in pleasure. Determined not to come until at least Carol comes Rick moves in counterpart to Daryl's cock. Thrust, retreat and repeat. He is unsure how long they do this but Carol becomes increasingly undone by it. And when she boils over in orgasm with a loud sobbing cry Daryl and Rick grunt in return and follow her together.

Pulling on Daryl's hands still on Carol's hips Rick pulls them both down on top of him to rest before anything else happens. He is strong, he can take it.

It is some time later before Daryl moves off him and stands to dress himself. Carol merely rolls to the side and curls up asleep. Rick stands and dresses also. His only other threesome had been in college and it had been with two girls when he was drunk. He's snuck out when they both slept and never spoken to each of them again he'd been so embarrassed.

This was different. This was more.

When he is dressed he and Daryl look at each other. "Thank you," Rick knows it was Carol's idea but he is also aware that if Daryl hadn't said yes he would not have been with them. And it means a lot that he's been able to have this time with Carol a woman he has feelings for.

Daryl looks down chewing on his lip then his thumb as he does when he's thinking. "Yeah, well. She's easy to love." Daryl looks up pinning him with his eyes.

Rick can't lie, "Yes, she's very easy to love."

"Figure we can work something out when she wakes up." Daryl still looks at him while he waits for his words to sink in. Rick finds himself breathless at the implications that he can, will probably have more. With both of them. He looks at the sleeping Carol and then at his friend. He wants what he can get with Carol, if he has to share her with his friend, well that is a compromise he's willing to make.

A/N – Next request is Dixon Brother's 'angst' for NettiesGirl.


	16. Dixon Brother's Angst

_A/N – This request is written for the lovely Nettiegirl who requested some Dixon Brother's angst. Specifically sexual angst._

_._

_._

Merle pulled up in front of the hospital and threw open his pick-up's door slamming it behind him not even bothering to lock the truck as he ran into the emergency room. "Where the fuck is my brother?" His words are harsh and his breathing more so. A nurse who'd dealt with the Dixon's before came up to him and motioned with her arm for her to follow him. When she draws back the curtain to the cubicle it is all he can do not to pass out on the floor.

There is blood everywhere. His baby brother is laying in the middle of it all. A massive wound on his collarbone obviously the cause of everything. He turns to the nurse with a snarl demanding to know what happened. When she answers that they don't know, Daryl managed to walk himself to the hospital somehow Merle knows it was their old man. Fucker he thinks. Motherfucker.

He goes to Daryl and brushes his scraggly hair off his forehead, "He gonna make it?" He wants his brother to, he is the only fucking thing he loves in this world so Daryl has to make it. Yes, they answer. Merle leans down and kisses his baby brother's forehead.

##########

"I can fuckin' walk to the truck!" Daryl is pissed to be carried from the wheelchair to the pick-up in the strong arms of his brother. "Ain't nothing' wrong with my legs you know." Merle chuckles and his chest vibrates on Daryl's shoulder as it's snuggled up to it, being held in his big brother's arms like he's a freaking bride or something. He grumbles as Merle places him gently in the truck and again all the way home, finding himself picked up again as they pull up. Merle ignores him completely as he walks inside and instead of putting Daryl in his own room, takes him to his instead placing him in his own double bed. "What the fuck you doin' Merle?" Daryl is confused.

"Makin' sure I can keep a proper eye on you baby brother, don't need you doin' shit you ain't supposed to be doin'" Merle stands and looks around. He opens the window and puts on the old TV he'd picked up from a junkyard handing the remote to Daryl. "I'm gonna get us somethin' to eat. Don't fuckin' move, you hear me?" Daryl frowns at him.

"What if I want the bathroom then?" He can manage that himself he thinks.

"I'll fuckin take you, s'what the doctor said, you don't do shit until the stitches come out, they're in too fucked up a place, too easy to tear, you fuckin' heard him say that, same as I did." Merle shakes his head as he leaves the room. He ignores Daryl's grumbles from the bed behind him. "And watch your fuckin' mouth." He has little hope though of that. Daryl has picked up his language already, through and through. In the kitchen he makes a meal with what he'd stocked yesterday. Adding in some of the jerky Daryl had finished making last week he took everything back to the bedroom and sitting carefully beside his brother he handed him the sandwich and some jerky leaving the rest for himself. Then when they've finished eating he gets them some water. He's dying for a beer but won't drink until Daryl is healed and able to take care of himself again.

Merle still's in the hallway with the jug of water he'd filled. Fury at his old man swept through him. He stood there shaking with it wanting nothing more than the kill his old man for what he'd done to Daryl. Daryl was precious, different, and gentle. Even with the mouth on him. He wanted nothing more than to take Daryl and leave this pissant town but knew he couldn't. As he stood there Merle was not quite eighteen years old. Daryl had just turned eight.

##########

Daryl is ten as he stands in the court room at the back hidden by the bailiff. He watches as Merle accepts a choice of the military or jail. Either way will leave him without protection from his old man. He slips out the door to walk home after hearing the Judge give him a week before he provides evidence to the court that he's signed up. Merle tells him to take him there and he'll do it straightaway. That evening he is in his brother's bedroom watching television when he stumbles in. He doesn't see Daryl as he's hunkered at the top of the bed poised to flee. Merle had changed so much these past years Daryl hardly recognised him anymore.

He couldn't pinpoint exactly when it hand changed, maybe two or so years ago he thinks. Merle falls face first on the bed and passes out. Daryl slowly slides himself down toward him an inch at a time until he is snuggled into Merle's shoulder, spooning behind his back. His brother is so warm. He drifts to sleep. He doesn't want his brother to go, but knows he can't stay. Tears seep silently from his eyes as he drifts to sleep.

Waking hours later he snuggles to the warmth now at his back. A rumble is his answer as he moves back in his brother's arms. He feels something hard against his backside but is still more asleep than awake and doesn't think any more about it. "Fuck!" The word is cursed in his ear and the warmth recedes from his back, he murmurs a protest and pushes himself back trying to find it. Then he flies awake as he is unceremoniously pushed forward and out of his brother's bed onto the floor.

"Merle?" He asks as his voice cracks. Tears fill his eyes no matter how hard he tries to battle them back.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Merle swears and curses at him as he sits on the bed with the blankets covering him. "Now!" Scrambling Daryl half crawls and runs to the bedroom door, flinging it open and running out of the house without stopping.

He doesn't return for over a week. Merle had already left

##########

Daryl pulls his brother's old truck up out the front of his house. His old man's truck is gone for which he is grateful, he can get in and get his stuff and be gone for the weekend before he's back he thinks. He's inside getting what he needs to camp when he hears a rumble like thunder. Heading outside he watches a chopper crawl up their driveway slipping and sliding around the holes his old man wouldn't fill. The roughness kept most people away which was how the Dixon's liked it anyway. He scrubs a hand over his face as he prepares to tell whoever wants his old man that he'd be back at the bar.

But, there is something familiar about the rider. He can't see their head but their arms are uncovered, the hands as the bike slows to a crawl and the rider puts out a jean clad booted leg to slow the bike town. He's familiar Daryl thinks. He puts the kickstand down and switches the bike off standing in one lithe motion. His jeans are filthy and torn and they cup his sex as if molded to it. His chest is corded and his arms ripple with muscles. Saliva pools in Daryl's mouth. This is someone he could be with, someone who would not be too delicate for him he thinks. And the next minute his heart stops. The driver takes off the helmet revealing a jarhead haircut and blue eyes that match his own.

They look at each other for a moment. Then Daryl turns and heads inside without speaking. He grabs what he's packed and walks straight out the back door heading into the woods. He has just turned sixteen.

He is woken out of a deep slumber by a body falling across him with a wild laugh. "What the fuck?" He scrambles up and has grabs his crossbow before he realises who it is. "'The fuck you doing here bro?" He leans down and drags his blankets out from under his brother who is laughing like a hyena. Daryl realises he's high. His heart is still thudding as he remakes his bed and lies down on the other side of the fire leaving his brother to fend for himself. He wanted to follow him and get high, he was on his own to make up his own bed. Rolling over Daryl faces the darkness and drifts off to sleep.

Daryl wakes with his usual hard on in the morning and without opening his eyes his hands travel down to cup himself and start to work it. It's his only private time. His old man is not in any way a morning person. Cupping his cock he pulls on it a couple of times while his other hand fondles his balls. He starts to jerk himself off still keeping his eyes closed and then "Nice view little brother." His hands leave his cock and balls as he jerks upright opening his eyes looking to the voice. Merle is lying down on the other side of the banked fire on his side with his eyes wide open staring at his brother.

"Fuck you Merle, go back to whatever fucking hole you crawled out of." He is up like a shot and into the woods. But he doesn't go far before he has to stop and finish what Merle had interrupted. He is hard and aching now, his cock is purple in need and pre-come is dripping from it as he opens his pants again. His hand jerks it a half-dozen times while Daryl pictures his brother on the bike yesterday, how he'd been before he'd known it was Merle he was watching. So it wasn't Merle he was thinking of he tried to tell himself. Although it was Merle's face that was in his mind when he came spurting come on the trunk of the tree he was facing. But Daryl ignores that as he puts himself away again and licks his hand clean and heads back to camp. He sits down ignoring his brother who is rooting around in his pack on the other side of the fire and he brings it to life again to boil some water for coffee. He takes out his school books and works on his homework, if he does it all today he can hunt tomorrow.

"Reckon you'll graduate?" This question is calm from Merle this time, no sarcasm.

"Yup." He says no more as he continues on. Merle moves around and before Daryl knows what is happening he has a cup of coffee in front of him. He takes it to drink and doesn't thank his brother for it

"Fucking pissant." Merle mutters at him as he shakes out his bedding and takes off his shirt to lie down in the dappled shade. Daryl refuses to get drawn in. He finishes his homework and the two papers he had to hand in next week around mid-afternoon. Merle has kept him company all day reading a book. He'd made lunch as well and Daryl hadn't thanked him for that either. He ain't ever gonna thank Merle for anything again he thinks.

He stands and stretches ignoring his brother's watchful eyes as he rolls his neck and stretches to his full height and puts his arms up over his head. His shirt rides up and his jeans ride down but he doesn't care. Or maybe he does. But he's ignoring that part of himself. "See you got some ink on you now." Merle is looking at his hands where he has a couple of home done tattoos.

"'The fuck is it to you?" Daryl turns away. Bending over to straighten his bedding. Before he knows where he is Merle is up and over to him like a shot grabbing his arm, shaking him like a dog.

"You watch it baby brother, you ain't too old for me to turn you over my knee now, you hear me?" His eyes are blazing down at Daryl as he speaks and he is physically crowding his space, trying to scare him. But Daryl is too far gone in his anger. Anger at Merle's desertion of him, anger that he had never had a word from him, not even a birthday card for the last six years.

"Ohh, into kinky shit are you Mer? Guess that's to be expected now that you're a big military man and all, Take it up the arse and like it do you?" Daryl is flung on the ground as Merle pushes him away harshly. "Bet you do like it too 'big' brother." Daryl is taunting Merle and its working. Merle's jaw is flexing a sure sign he's close to losing it. Daryl wants him to lose it. "What don't like to be reminded of what you are now Mer? Gonna miss the rimming out you get from your fellow squad and shit? Want me to take over for them? I'll do that Mer, I can suck cock as good as anyone, I'll fuck you too if you want me to, that way you'll feel like you never left. You want that big brother?" His words are cut off as Merle kneels down and backhands him. Daryl feels his teeth cut the inside of his cheek and he spits a globule of blood. Before he can continue however Merle yanks him up breathing all over his face as he looks in Daryl's eyes He is looking for something, but what Daryl doesn't know.

"Yeah, Darylena baby, you can suck my cock, you can suck it right now in fact." And Merle pushes him down to his groin. Daryl tries to fight him but he knows he's pushed his brother beyond his limit. And in his deepest darkest part of himself he wants to do this for his brother. He wants to show Merle he's a grown-up now. That he has experience. And that he's good at what he's about to do.

Without further protest he opens his brother's pants and pulls out his cock, it is already half-hard and getting harder. He tries to take his time but Merle immediately pushes his face on it so he opens his mouth and accepts his brother's cock inside He uses his tongue and swipes all along the underside as he relaxes his mouth and lets go of his gag reflex so he can take all of his brother in.

"Fuccckkkkkkk." Merle draws the word out long and slow as Daryl sucks him off. The boy is experienced and in the back of his mind Merle knows that he wants to kill every fucker Daryl has sucked before him. There is no way he is Daryl's first. And this is wrong, it's so wrong. It's why he never came home on leave all these years. He wouldn't have come home now if he hadn't wanted to see Daryl so fucking much. He'd needed to see him all of a sudden, more than he needed to breathe almost. Merle shuts his mind off to everything except what is being done to his cock. He ignores that it is brother sucking him off. His experienced brother. He ignores the taunts Daryl had thrown at him and how much he'd wanted to simply turn on his hands and knees and drop his pants for Daryl to fuck him. Merle had never done this with another male before. He didn't want anyone else. He only wanted his brother. And as wrong as it was he was so tired of denying it. But it was still wrong. And he knew that too.

He notices Daryl is palming his own erection as he sucks Merle, "Open you pants, let me see you play with yourself baby brother." Daryl obeys him and opens his pants allowing his cock to spring free. He jerks himself off as he continues to suck on Merle and as Merle comes he sees Daryl spurting on the ground as well. When he has finished he withdraws from his brother's mouth and closes his pants. Moving to his side of the camp he sits down and takes out a bag of pills. Daryl frowns at him but doesn't say anything. Taking two of them he chases them down with some water, he'll open his whiskey in a bit. He looks at Daryl who is sitting now, looking at him steadily. "Got two more years before my time is up, I'll be back for good then." He looks steadily at Daryl making sure he understands he'll be back for him in two years.

"We'll leave together then?" His question is eager reminding Merle of just what his age is.

"Yeah Daryl, we'll leave then, when I'm out and you've finished high school. First Dixon to graduate in generations I betcha." He smiles bitterly. By coming back he has damned them both to hell. But he's had a taste now, he is more addicted than ever.

##########

It is six years however before Merle returns and the Daryl he finds is not the Daryl he'd left. This Daryl doesn't talk or look at him in any way. He walks with his head down and tiptoes as it he expects to be beaten at every turn. Merle recognises nothing of the boy on the cusp of adulthood that he'd left behind in the man he now saw. And he doesn't know what to do about it.

Trying to broach the subject Daryl merely walks away. The one time he'd tried to get physical with Daryl he'd taken him woodenly into his mouth and sucked him to completion. He hadn't gotten hard, he hadn't tried to do anything else. When he'd simply dropped his pants at Merle's taunting and turned around Merle's hard on had deflated immediately. The fire that had been in him six years ago that had drawn Merle like a moth to a flame had died completely Merle thought. He had no idea how to get it back.

He finds himself hiding behind pills and booze and women. At first he tried to make Daryl jealous by bringing them home and fucking them as loud as he could, but that didn't work either. If anything it make Daryl hide in his shell even more. The man seemed scared of sex, as if….the obviousness of what had happened hit him in the brain like a fucking jack hammer. He spent the next two days high as a kite trying to deny what he'd realised was true.

Then he went home and got himself straight. He locked himself in his bedroom until the jitters went away and then he had the longest coldest shower he could have. And he sat at the kitchen table and he waited.

When Daryl came home Merle waited while he showered. When he came into the kitchen he paused briefly when he saw Merle there but after that continued on in. He made himself something to eat and when he sat at the kitchen table he ignored Merle.

"Who the fuck was it that did you?" Merle's words are soft, they drop into the quiet of the kitchen like a stone in a pond. The ripples they're going to cause are immense.

Daryl goes to stand up but Merle is faster. He is around the table and has him backed against the kitchen bench before he knows where he is. Daryl won't look at him. Merle can't make him. Merle knows he's pushing where he shouldn't but he needs to know who did this to his brother. "I'll stand here all night baby brother, I ain't letting you go until you tell me who the fuck did this do you." Daryl shuts his eyes and time passes. Merle is beginning to wonder if he will need to stand there all night.

Then he takes a deep breath as if letting out 'Don't matter Mer, 's over and done with now." And his shoulders slump in defeat. While Merle's harden at what he's going to do.

"Who?" The word is soft now, nearly gentle as he cups large hands that have never been gentle with anyone but his baby brother over Daryl's face and lifts it to his so their eyes are looking into each other. Almost into each other's souls. Merle shies away from that mentality. Dixon's don't got souls. He leans in and brushes his lips against Daryl's softly before he draws back and asks again. Daryl sighs one more time before he answers Merle.

Merle draws him to the table sitting him down and gets him to tell the story from the beginning.

Nearly twelve months later the police arrest him one morning as Daryl gets ready for work. When he goes to visit Merle in the lock-up he says only one thing. "You know what they say dontcha' baby brother? Revenge is a dish best served cold and all that shit."

"I'll visit you, often as I can Mer, you know I will." Tears are in his eyes, he'd just got his brother back, was just getting himself back and they'd taken him away again.

There hadn't been a trial, Merle wasn't going to have people know what those men had done to his baby brother. But he extracted a promise from him, one he knew it'd take him awhile do work up to, but work up to it he would. To finish the job.

"Ten years ain't so long baby brother, hell if I get time off for good behavior I could be out in five to eight.' He grins that grin that Daryl loves, wide and feral, just this side of vicious. "You keep the home fire burnin' you hear, and yourself hot and willin' for me. Gonna need some serious lovin' when I get out boy. Ain't never come across no one that suck's a cock like you do. So get yourself better, you hear?" He presses his hand up against the glass partition of the lock-up and Daryl presses his up on the other side. Similar hands but markedly different too.

##########

The five to eight doesn't come to pass. Merle doesn't have a good-behaving bone in his body. Daryl knew that after his second visit that he'd be waiting for his brother for the whole ten years. But even that was optimistic. Merle had served thirteen years by the time Daryl picked him up in the same old pick-up he'd driving in a mad dash to the hospital in that one day his old man had gotten bad with him. He shifted under the sun uncomfortably as he figured on the best way to keep his brother with him this time. Knew he'd have to let him have his own head of steam for a start.

However he was now, and Daryl had seen him change, he wasn't gonna try to change him back. Mer was his brother, he'd take him anyway he could get him Even if he hurt Daryl and Daryl was expectin' he would because of how he was now that would be alright too, long as he had his brother, he'd be okay. But he knew he was gonna be putting himself out there now if he was gonna have Merle's back. And apart from Merle, Daryl fucking hated most people.

The gates open and the released prisoners straggle through. Each and every one of them have someone waiting as well. Daryl doesn't move from where he's leaning against the truck. Thirteen years he's been without he thinks as he absently watches who walks through the gates. After Merle had been sent away and told him to finish the job he had. It had taken a long time but he'd done it. But he'd never gone anywhere near another man, he belonged to his brother, simple as that. So he'd waited. Even though he knew Merle hadn't from the condoms he'd had to smuggle in for him. Daryl calms his jittering nerves. His nails are bitten to the quick and beyond, scabs dot all his fingers. And his lip is bruised and swollen from all his chewing on it.

All of the prisoners are out and have left the lot. Daryl's heart is beating in his chest, he is praying to a God he doesn't believe in that Merle's sentence hasn't been extended. But there he is. Last one out. Makes sense, he'd be the most trouble Daryl knew. He strides out of the gates just before they close on him carrying nothing, wearing only the clothes he'd gone to jail with, biker boots, ratty and torn jeans and a white singlet with no sleeves and a black leather vest and a belt. His face is bloated and though he is still muscled he his carrying extra weight, how the fuck did prison do that he wondered? But his legs are the same, mile long legs that ate up the ground like it was the finest dessert. Shaking his head at himself Daryl gets back in the driver's seat while Merle gets in the passenger seat.

The drive home take hours but neither talk. Merle doesn't switch on the radio either. He eats the food Daryl had packed, goes to the bathroom when Daryl stops for fuel but nothing else. Daryl doesn't talk either. When they're home they head inside and it is here that Merle stops. It is clean, not spick and span, but clean. He walks to his bedroom. It's been repainted and the floors whitewashed. The bed looks reasonably new, it has an iron headboard which it hadn't had before anyway. Merle swallows as he looks at that headboard. Daryl has moved beyond him to his room and Merle follows. It's smaller than his but just as clean, his walls are, grey? Merle doesn't even want to know why the fuck he'd picked that colour.

Leaning in the doorway he watches as Daryl exchanges his jeans for some torn pants stripping without knowing or caring that Merle was watching. He had more ink Merle saw, a tattoo on his left thigh. He dragged on the other pants and sat down to put on his boots again. Then standing he faces Merle and takes off his shirt exchanging it for one sitting on the foot of his bed, one without sleeves. Merle is across the room like a shot at the tattoo he sees on Daryl's chest.

"The fuck?" He pushes Daryl back on the bed and kneels down over him while he looks at it.

"All of 'em, stands for all of 'em." Daryl remains still as he looks up at his brother. And Merle understands. It's the initials of them, every single fucker. Inked into a fake name on his chest so every time Merle saw it he'd know that Daryl had followed his orders and taken care of them in full. Merle comes back to himself when he feels Daryl's hands at his belt. He lets Daryl look up at him as he undoes his belt and frees his cock. He feels behind him for Daryl's and as Daryl takes him in his mouth his own hands battle with Merle's to undo his own pants and release his cock. Merle pushes Daryl's away however when his cock is freed. And without looking he jerks Daryl off as he thrusts himself into the wet heat of his brother's mouth. Daryl hasn't lost any of his skill. Merle boils over in a matter of minutes, it has been too long since he has felt his brother. Daryl follows and Merle feels him shoot into his hand and some splash on his bared buttocks. His arse clenches at the thought that Daryl will finally fuck him there.

He stands again and looking at Daryl he brings his hand up and licks Daryl off him. Daryl's eyes flare in arousal as he watches. "Suck it off my cock," He says "Clean it for me now." Merle drops to his knees and takes Daryl's flaccid cock in his mouth and sucks and licks it clean. When he's finished he stands again and heads to the bathroom stripping along the way. He'll pick up after himself when he's out he thinks, but for now it's so nice to be able to leave shit lying around again. Though Daryl won't let him leave it around for long how he thinks. He looks at the refurbished bathroom and the glass shower stall in shock. He steps into it and the shower head a massive fucking thing hanging from the ceiling starts and hot water comes out of it within seconds. Daryl comes in and sits on the tub watching him.

"The fuck did 'ya get this shit?" Merle asks as he takes some of Daryl's shampoo and soaps up his hair. He can't wait to cut it. He fucking hates his curls. Fucking sissy they are.

"Read up on it, then bought it and did it. Weren't too hard. Worst thing was buyin' the materials. Went interstate so the town didn't know I was renovatin' otherwise I'da had to 'get approval' and shit." He makes quote marks with his fingers with the words get approval. Dixon's don't get approval to do shit. Both are unaware of thinking this. Their snorts of derision are identical but neither notice.

##########

Later that evening they're in the woods, back at the campsite Merle had found Daryl at when he was sixteen. Neither make mention of the fact that they'd decided to return here without speaking, they'd just walked here companionably. Neither of them needed words to be comfortable with each other. Merle takes a couple of pills as he lays down and Daryl looks at them. "Want some?" He shakes his head at Merle's offer. He don't take shit if he can avoid it. He ain't ending up like his old man or Merle. He frowns as he banks the fire, Merle ain't like his old man, why'd he just think that? Shaking his head Daryl goes to lay his bedroll out on the opposite side of the fire but stops at his brother's words. "Uh uh baby brother, you sleep with me now you hear?" Daryl looks at his brother across the fire and flushes. He hasn't slept with Merle since he was a fuckin' kid.

But he obeys and lays his bedroll out beside Merle's. Merle drags them together as he takes off his boots and sticks the socks inside them. "Strip." Merle orders softly. Daryl looks at him.

"Ain't takin' off me shirt." He says no more but undoes his belt and pushes his trousers and underwear down his legs. Merle sits up and looks at that tattoo on his leg. It's a fucking snake. He kisses it before he realises what's he's doing and Daryl's inhales sharply holding his breath as he looks down at his brother. Then Merle lays back and unbuckles his own belt again and shucks his pants, he'd left off underwear after his shower though it was stupid out here, chafing was a bitch. He sighed as he felt the cooler night air on his groin. He spreads his legs so Daryl can see him.

"Want you to fuck me baby brother, give me a good memory now." Daryl swallows as he looks at his brother. He is the softest he has ever seen Merle physically but he knows how deceiving that look actually is. A few weeks' home and Merle will look like he usually does, though his hair is grey now. Daryl kneels in between his brother's legs.

"Don't got nothing." Merle snakes a hand under his pillow and pulls out a tube of the oil Daryl usually uses on his bow. Shaking his head he takes it from his brother's hand. "Fucking retard." He mutters. He opens the tube and puts some on his fingers. Then he leans down and without warning pushes two of them straight into Merle. His back arches off the bedding in pain at Daryl's intrusion. His eyes narrow as he looks at the pleased look in his brother's eyes.

"Fucker." He says as he slowly gets his breath back and settles down.

"'S what I'm gonna feel like, best you know that Mer." Daryl twists his fingers as he talks and watches Merle's cock begin to rise. Merle is cruising now on a nice blend of drugs. And Daryl's fingers inside him feel like nothing but home. He finds himself pushing back on them and hears his brother's wicked chuckle. Daryl may never be what he'd fallen for all those years ago but he was still Merle's and broken or not he was keeping him.

"Fuck, fuck me baby brother, need you," His words are breathless now as Daryl skates his fingers over his prostate deliberately. Soft, barely brushing it. Merle goes to take his cock in hand when Daryl smacks his hand away.

"No, gonna make you come without a touch on it Mer." His words are growled as he pushes the head of his cock in Merle's arse. It feels fucking huge and Merle finds himself tensing. But Daryl goes slow. Merle watches him in the firelight. His face is shadowed but Merle knows every nook and cranny on it. Every line, every curve, every scar. And then Daryl is inside him. For the first time he is in Merle's arse. And as wrong and as dirty and filthy as it is, it is wrong and dirty and filthy in a way that only feels right to Merle.

"Move your fuckin arse, you think I'm a fuckin' pussy Darylena?" A snort reaches his ears and he sees his brother laughing at him. His eyes are dancing in the light. And isn't that just the most beautiful fuckin' sight he's seen in too many years to count. And then Daryl moves. He snaps in and out of Merle before he can take a breath. The pain is exquisite and beautiful. "More, don't fuckin' stop still I come, you fuckin' hear me?" Merle pushes on Daryl and clenches around his cock to keep him going. Daryl leans down briefly, placing a hard kiss on Merle's lips before he leans back up and places his hands on Merle's hips holding him in place. And then he gets his rhythm.

He doesn't know how long Daryl fucks him before he comes, but he does come as his brother said he would without a fucking touch on his cock at all. Daryl had managed to find his prostate with his cock and he made sure when he did that every time he fucked into Merle he brushed his cock over it. Merle was seeing fireworks behind his eyelids. And he heard Daryl's voice the entire time, how he belonged to Merle, how Merle belonged to him, how they'd never be apart again, how he'd never be with anyone but Merle again. And then he started calling Merle names. Merle didn't even want to know where or how Daryl found out most of them but they were like the icing on the cake that was his brother's cock. How the fuck did Daryl know he needed words? Merle's mind blanks completely as he comes. His cock shoots sperm out and up onto his brother's shirt in what seems to be an endless orgasm. Each time he thought he'd finished Daryl would push out and in again and then he'd release more. Finally he was spent. But Daryl wasn't.

And then he started again. Merle groaned as he started to push against his prostate, harder this time, his fingers digging into his hips as he chased his own pleasure. His eyes were closed and his head was back. Merle finally opened his to see and watch his brother in his most private moment. He felt his heart swell as he looked at the broken beauty that was his baby brother. Merle knew he'd put him back together, but he'd never been a fixer so there'd always be cracks he'd be plugging. And as his back arched of the bedding as he came again without a touch on his cock he knew he was alright with that. Daryl was his and no one else's. If he broke Merle would be there to put him back together. Always. And in the darkest part of his mind that he'd never let see the light of day Merle though if he himself broke Daryl then he'd have to make sure he didn't break him enough that he couldn't put him back together.

When Daryl comes inside him Merle feels his brother's love filling him to the brim and his own body explodes in pleasure at the complete rightness and wrongness of what they're doing. They have each other's measure now. A piece of him is Daryl and a piece of Daryl is him. They will never belong just to each other again.

##########

It is about five years after Merle is released when the world goes to shit. Merle had been in lock-up awaiting trial again. Daryl had never gotten involved in his brother's life outside their home. He'd wrangle Merle when he needed it but knew to leave well enough alone most of the time. Merle never brought people home for which he was grateful. And after the first time Merle had come home with antibiotics for the clap Daryl had whipped the living shit out of him. And he hadn't sucked him since. He'd fuck him and Merle could suck him and shit but he refused point-blank to put Merle's cock in his mouth again. As much as Merle missed it, his soul battled what they did with each other so he found himself dipping his wick in as much pussy as he could in an effort to deny what they did at home.

He never thought to ask Daryl how he handled what they did with each other. And Daryl never realised that he was the reason Merle couldn't keep his pants zipped. For people who knew each other inside and out, there were still some things they were blind to. When Daryl gets him out of the lock-up Merle sees his chopper loaded along with provisions. Even their town had been overrun it seems. Daryl was going to head into the mountains. Merle could come or not. Before they left the station they loaded up what weapons they could still find and Merle hit the evidence locker cackling with joy as he looked at the confiscated drugs. Not listening to Daryl's curses he loaded up every single drug he could find.

Five days later they pull up at the quarry they'd stopped at many times over the years. And within a day they had company. They ignored them for the most part though both started catching more game as the days went on. They'd drop it at the grey-haired woman's tent early in the morning or late of an evening without a word. Then she started taking their laundry where they let it pile up outside until one of them dragged it down to wash. And for a few months peace of a sort reigned. Until Merle started using more. He couldn't help it. But he'd never had so much to himself before. He wouldn't let Daryl ration it out to him. So he was high all the time.

Daryl had a job to get him to keep them confined to the tent. A high Merle was an affectionate Merle, with him anyway. And while Daryl wouldn't turn it down in the tent, he would outside. This fucking camp had eyes everywhere. It is the night before they head into the city and they're lying in the tent curled around each other despite the heat. There is no breeze tonight at all. Daryl wakes from a nightmare he hasn't had in a number of years. And Merle is there. He strokes his brother's back as they lie on their sides facing each other. Daryl moans softly as Merle strokes his hand up through his hair as well. He loves when Merle does that. And they slide together familiarly as they always do. Daryl doesn't call his brother names tonight and Merle doesn't seem to need them. Merle rolls them over so he is under Daryl and he leans up kissing him. Daryl's stubble has turned into a beard over the past months. Merle thinks he kind of likes it. Their tongues wind together lazily. The don't often kiss but both seem to need it tonight.

Merle spreads his legs for Daryl and reaches for the tube of lube. It's nearly empty and the main reason he'd agreed to head into the city. They were nearly out and he'd be fucked if he was asking the Chinaman for it. He fucking knew he had his eye on Daryl and there was no fucking way that was happening. Not that Daryl was interested anyway. Daryl spreads some on his cock and pushes into Merle. They're so frequent with each other these days he needs no preparation anymore, he's always loose for his brother's fucking cock. He grunts in pleasure ignoring his brother's shushing sound. "Fuck you." He mutters as he pushes himself down on Daryl's cock.

"No I'm fuckin' you Mer." Daryl answers in a whisper as he pulls out and pushes in again. He wraps his hand around Merle's cock and the base and squeezes off his orgasm.

"Fuck," Merle curses his brother He's a fucking sadist he knows it. He was always doing this to him. And sick fuck that he was he kept coming back for more. Daryl thrusts himself to orgasm and withdraws panting heavily but he doesn't let go of his brother's cock. He looks down at Merle and Merle looks up at him.

"Going to town tomorrow?" Merle nods. "Figure you need a proper send-off then." And with that Daryl leans down and opens his mouth on Merle's cock For the first time in years he sucks his brother. Keeping a vice-like grip on the base of it so Merle doesn't shoot immediately he sucks him like he used to. With skill and no gag reflex. He pops off the head listening to his brother's panting curses, they're like music to him. "Wanna come Mer?" Merle merely nods at him. "Wanna come in my mouth?" Merle nods again. He is smart enough to realise if he opens his mouth a smartarse comment will come out and Daryl will leave him hanging. He still doesn't know how the fuck Daryl got all the power in their relationship but he's not complaining. Daryl let's go of the base of his cock and leans down still looking at his brother. The moonlight shining through the window of the tent allows Merle to see the wickedness in his eyes. And then his lashes hide them as he closes his eyes as his lips close around Merle's cock. He'd lost none of his skill over the years. And Merle was grateful for it.

He came with a silent scream as Daryl shoved his fingers into his mouth so his sound was muffled. And he kept coming while Daryl milked him of his come like he was born to do.

They finished and curled up together but when Merle woke in the morning Daryl was gone. He knew he'd gone hunting and would probably be gone a day or two, he'd mentioned following some tracks. Merle rides into town in the back of the van listening to the other's talk. He feels at peace, more at peace than he's been for a long time He wants nothing more than for them to make this trip so he can stock up on what they need and go from there. But it is the black bastard that gets him going, talking about God and the end of the world, and punishment. How they're all being punished. He finds himself snorting something to take the edge off his guilt. What he and his brother do isn't right, he knows it. But he won't stop, he doesn't want to stop. He loves his brother like no other and knows with certainty Daryl loves him as well. But it is wrong. And so when he is on the rooftop he tries to shoot down his sins. He barely hears the conversation, is unaware of what he's doing. He's too mired in his own mind of self-hatred and twisted love for Daryl. He feels his hand being attached to something and fights against it. There are blue eyes but not Daryl's eyes and then he is alone for a bit. Or think's he is. He is truly alone when the black bastard goes without letting him go. And Merle screams his fury out at the world. For it going to shit, for him being forced to leave his brother before he is ready. For him loving his brother and for his brother. He screams Daryl's name until he is hoarse all the while those fucking zombies try to get at him through the door.

The next day when he does what needs doing he manages to get out of the city. He doesn't question the van being back in the spot it had been left the day before. He is too far gone to simply wait there. He takes it and manages to drive despite the fact he only has one hand now. He drives for so long he falls asleep at the wheel. It is only when he veers off the road an into a tree smashing his head on the steering wheel that he realises what he's done. He shuts his eyes as he murmurs Daryl's name and waits to die.

##########

Daryl finds himself on his own again. But this time is different. He has no place to go to be alone, he could leave which he thinks he'll do, but before he can they're cleaning up and burying the dead of the camp. His fucking brother should be here. He should be with him, wrapped around him at night-time. Daryl can't function without Merle anymore. He'd existed but he hadn't lived when Merle had enlisted and was in jail. But this was different. He knew he was still alive, he could feel him. But that didn't help him find him. So when they head to Atlanta he goes along. Unhappy, but he follows. He wants more than anything to stay but knows Merle will not come back.

He thinks Merle will think he's free of Daryl. Daryl had always needed his brother more than Merle needed him. He was a shell without his brother. But his brother functioned perfectly well without him he knew. At the CDC he showers his dirt off and gets as drunk as he can, surprising himself by even smiling and making people laugh. But that is his shell, dancing around the real him like a marionette on a string. When they're on the road again he feels more comfortable.

And as time passes Daryl surprises himself by beginning to do more than exist. He begins to live. It takes him getting shot in the head to realise that he is alive, that maybe there is a reason he's alive. And so he begins to get to know people. To get involved in their lives although he still says nothing about his. Only Mer is part of Daryl's life before. Only Mer will he share it with again.

And then when shit is at its worst since he'd lost his brother he finds him again. From the ashes of Glenn and Maggie's kidnapping, Lori and T's deaths. His brother rises like a fucking phoenix. Then he is beating him and Daryl fights back as he has never done before. He is so fucking angry that Merle had left him he can barely speak.

When they're in the woods on their own again they argue as they never have before. For some reason Merle is trying to tell him what to do when he'd never done that before. Daryl wasn't stupid, he knew he'd deliberately goaded the others so Daryl was forced to leave with him. And when he says why Daryl turns around to go back. And Merle tears his shirt so he sees Daryl's scars for the first time. The ones on his back. The one's he'd always managed to hide from Merle before.

When they are back in the prison he takes Merle to shower before he's locked up again. He stays with him that first night though they do nothing. It's different now. He can tell Merle was uncomfortable with what they'd used to do. It had never bothered him. Felt nothing but right to be with Mer in every way possible. Though he knew Mer didn't feel that way.

And then a couple of nights later he comes to him. Quiet, curling up against him he cries in Daryl's arms as he never has before. Daryl strokes his head and he murmurs in his brother's ear. And something in him breaks free. Breaks free of his past life before the zombies, of his past before he'd been damaged. It opens a part of him that he'd been before everything. And he can give.

So he turns on his side putting his back to his brother and for the first time he offers himself to Mer.

"Daryl?" Mer asks in a whisper.

"S'okay Mer, want you to, need you to." Daryl doesn't know why all of a sudden he needs Mer in him but he does. As Merle slides down kissing and licking each and every scar on his back Daryl feels his own tears seep out of his closed eyelids. When his brother's tongue brushes over him there, wetting him for his cock to enter Daryl groans and pushes back. He tenses, unable to help himself when Mer goes to enter him but when Mer pauses and starts to withdraw Daryl takes a breath and relaxing his muscles he shoves back allowing his brother to breach him for the first time. They both gasp and hold their breath getting used to this for the first time.

The stay entwined like that for some minutes before Daryl clenches down on Mer and Mer starts to thrust in and out. He doesn't last long before he comes, overwhelmed by being inside for his brother for the first time, it is too much. He spends and they still together. "Sorry, I know you didn't,"

"It's okay Mer, I can fuck you later." Daryl turns around and clenches his buttocks to keep Mer inside him as long as he can. And they fall asleep facing each other. During the night they wake again and Daryl fucks Mer this time, both of them come again.

And the next afternoon he is gone. Daryl runs after him tracking him though he doesn't know how. When he finds him, the heart he'd never realised he'd had breaks. He feels it shatter into a million pieces as he finds himself killing the shell that is his brother. Hours pass and he's so covered in the detritus that was his big brother that the zombies don't bother him. He looks at the shell of his brother in the moonlight and leaning forward he takes the one thing Mer had kept with him since Daryl had given it to him. He unbuckles and removes the belt Daryl had made for him in class one year and sent to him when he'd been in the military. He'd worn it every day he wasn't in uniform or prison since. Making sure he had a part of Daryl with him always he said one night when Daryl asked him about it. Daryl winds is around his hand and heads back to the prison.

When he has taken Mer's few things to his balcony later that evening he has settled town trying to sleep but he can't. Finally he rolls on his back and closes his eyes. And he finds a memory, a happy memory. He thinks back to the first time he and Mer had been together when he'd been sixteen. Nothing had tainted either of them then. Licking his lips he imagines sucking down his brother's cock. His buttocks clench as he remembers and he imagines he feels Mer still inside him from last night even though he knew that wasn't true from the shower he'd been forced into earlier this evening.

He imagines sliding Mer's cock down his throat until he is at the root and playing with Mer's balls the way he liked while he then sucked and licked up and down his cock. He imagines this as he takes his own cock in his hand for one last orgasm with his brother knowing after this he'll never have another. He thinks of that time. And then just before he comes he thinks of last night when he'd let Mer inside him. And just as he comes he feels for a fleeting moment lips on his, softly, gently.


End file.
